Love is what matters most
by SD130413
Summary: Ok so my first fan fic. Olivia and Elliot are married with a daughter and a baby on the way. Even though IAB cleared them to work together they are still being nosey and when Olivia is stalked things change quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so this is my first ever fan fic! I'm quite pleased with it but I have written eight chapters so I know what happens next! I'm British so sorry if some words/phrases/spelling is different to what your used to and I believe the format is a little different too but I hope everyone enjoys it anyway. I am definitely and E/O Shipper and this fan fic is defo E/O so read it review it and then I can upload the next chapter and please be constructive as I really want this fan fic to be perfect! Thank you!**

_Chapter One_**  
><strong>

"Pampa!" A yell echoed across the precinct. Don Cragen recognised the call instantly and turned around just in time to catch a skidding toddler.

"Hello you." Cragen smiled. He lifted her into his arms and smiled as she planted a large kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Pampa." She grinned broadly. Cragen felt a rush of love running over his body as she held him tight. He was the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes.

"Where's your Mommy?" He asked scanning the precinct floor for a sign of her.

"Stairs." The two year old replied. Suddenly Olivia turned the corner huffing and puffing her large stomach visible to all under her tight sweater.

"Serena Alexandra Stabler!" She gasped coming over to Don and her daughter. Cragen realised that Serena was about to be told off placed her on the ground. "What have I told you about running off?" Olivia was trying to be angry with her daughter but seeing her pout and at the verge of tears she struggled to kneel down beside her daughter. "Its dangerous baby, you can't run away from Mommy even here ok?" Olivia sighed, she had seen enough people getting hurt in the precinct and she didn't want her daughter to become one of them. Serena nodded and wrapped her podgy arms around her Mom before toddling off to sit at her Mom's desk.

"Hey Olivia." Cragen smiled leaning in and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Captain. Is Elliot around?" She asked looking around the squad room for her husband.

"No he's with Warner in the morgue. However, Munch and Fin are upstairs why don't you go and sit with them whilst you wait?" Cragen suggested but this caused Olivia to laugh.

"I don't think I'm going to make it up those stairs in this condition somehow Cap'." Olivia laughed pointing at her stomach.

"Sorry! I didn't think!" Cragen laughed, "how about I go and get them to come down, I think Serena would love to see her Uncle's seeing as Daddy isn't here." Cragen smiled before heading for the stairs in the far end of the room. Olivia smiled and headed over to Serena who was hammering at the keyboard on her desk.

"Gentle hun' you might break it." Olivia said sternly and Serena looked at her apologetically before turning her attention back to the keyboard. Smiling, Olivia pecked her daughter on the head just to catch the scent of the baby shampoo in her hair.

"Liv!" Fin called coming over to meet her with John Munch at his tail.

"Fin! Munch!" She smiled giving each of them a hug. Serena hopped from the desk chair and hurried over to her two favourite uncles.

"Fin, Mush." She smiled giving each of them a hug. They all laughed at Serena's incorrect pronunciation of Munch.

"Mush?" He asked giggling.

"Well at least you're not Pampa." Cragen smiled coming to join his detectives.

"Good point but I'm sure she'll soon be able to say Grandpa." Munch laughed. Olivia was just glowing, she loved being around her friends, the closest thing she had ever had to a family before marrying her partner Elliot Stabler.

"Well if it isn't Mrs Elliot Stabler." Olivia turned to the entrance to the squad room recognising the voice instantly. It was one person Olivia could have done without seeing today.

"Ed Tucker. What could I.A.B want with SVU today?" Cragen asked having had enough of them hanging around since Olivia and Elliot had first announced their engagement. (After dating each other for about six months without anyone noticing!)

"Don Cragen, always welcoming." Tucker replied sarcastically.

"What do you want Tucker?" Olivia asked as she wasn't in the mood for games.

"I see you are heavily pregnant Stabler 2 ..."

"I'm still Benson on the job." Olivia stated angrily, the only people who were allowed to make the Stabler jokes were her friends and Ed Tucker surely wasn't one of them.

"I'm here because you're still not on maternity leave even though you should be and you are still partnered with Stabler three years after your relationship became public knowledge." Tucker explained and Olivia knew this would crawl up again, Ed Tucker wasn't SVU's biggest fans and he was most definitely not a fan of her or Elliot.

"Tucker I don't know if you recall the large investigation Internal Affairs Bureau conducted here but they concluded that having Benson and Stabler continue to work together and was the best thing for the squad. And for the matter of Maternity leave that is Olivia's choice and she has decided to work three mornings a week for the next three weeks at her desk. So I don't see what the problem is." Cragen spat, there was nothing he hated more than having I.A.B sniffing around his precinct.

"I know what the evidence suggested however ..."

"Mommy." Serena moaned coming over to Olivia as she had sensed the atmosphere that now covered the squad room.

"Bringing the kid to work Benson now that's a no-no." Tucker smiled slyly. Olivia picked Serena up into her arms and stared at Tucker.

"I don't know what your problem is but I knew that the squad had a light case load and after picking up my daughter from nursery I thought she would like to come and see her uncles and her grandfather is that a problem?" Olivia asked and Tucker just scoffed menacingly.

"Well I guess you'll be leaving now Serena has seen everybody." Tucker suggested but as Olivia went to move Cragen grabbed her bicep to stop her.

"Cragen?" Tucker asked in surprise.

"There is no problem with Olivia and her daughter being here as Olivia is off-duty and is here to wait for her husband. Now there is not a problem with that is there Tucker." Olivia hadn't heard Cragen sound so vicious in a long time. Tucker seemed to have realised he had lost this match.

"I suggest you take your maternity as soon as or I won't be the only person from I.A.B sniffing around." Tucker spat before turning on his heels. Olivia let out a sigh of relief and turned to Cragen.

"I'm sorry Cap' I should just go." She placed her daughter down but Cragen placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, our goal is to prove to I.A.B that you and Elliot having a family doesn't affect the efficiency of this squad and if you bow down to their every command I can't do that so believe me when I say, you're not leaving." Cragen speech was harsh but Olivia could feel the rush of love and warmth that came with it.

"Thanks Captain, means a lot to me and El to have you on our side." Olivia smiled.

"Anytime Liv, remember I.A.B aren't going anywhere fast."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to Amina Bella , Bellatrix wannabe 89, and twingirl1 for subscribing for a story alert and thanks to Amina Bella for your review and thank you to Svufreak123 for adding stroy to favourites! I hope to make it worth your while! And I've updated quickly because people seem to like it so here is chapter 2!**

"Liv!" Elliot smiled crossing over to where Olivia was leaning over a desk with Cragen and Fin. Munch was keeping Serena happy with chocolate at his desk.

"El." Olivia smiled kissing her husband on the cheek.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked recognising the lack of enthusiasm in Olivia's voice.

"We just had a visit from Ed Tucker from I.A.B" Cragen explained and Elliot sighed, this was going too far. Couldn't they leave them alone now? The investigation had gone on far too long and now they were interfering again.

"Liv I'm sorry." Elliot sighed pulling her into his arms.

"It's ok. We just have to grin and bear it I guess. I am going to head off it's nearly madam's snack time and I don't want her to have just chocolate off Munch." Olivia said turning to look at her daughter who had chocolate all around her mouth.

"I best get the wipes." Olivia laughed heading over to her desk. Since becoming a parent her work drawer contained more packets of baby wipes and spare nappies than it did anything else which seemed to come in useful as every time she brought Serena to the precinct someone would insist on giving her something to make her mucky. Elliot headed over to his daughter.

"Hello Princess." He smiled swooping down and planting a kiss on her head.

"Daddy!" She giggled lifting her hands up for him to pick her up.

"Not until your Mommy wipes your mucky hands!" He giggled holding his daughters hands away from his shirt, he was already wearing his spare after a mishap with the coffee pot earlier that day.

Olivia soon came to the rescue with the baby wipes and cleaned her daughter's hands and face so that Elliot could lift her into his arms and receive the embrace she had been desperate to give her.

"So Daddy will see you later." He smiled giving Serena a kiss before placing her down on the floor. He leaned over and kissed his wife before bending down and kissing her stomach, kissing his son. Olivia smiled and gave him another kiss before waving goodbye to all her friends.

Xxx

Olivia made it to the car in one piece, trying to keep up with a near three year old and being seven months pregnant wasn't easy at all. Gently Olivia raised Serena into her car seat and strapped her in but as she closed the back door and placed her hand on the front door something made her scan the car park. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was being watched but she just shrugged it off.

"Hormones!" She thought before climbing into the car. As she turned on the ignition, however the suspicion inside her raised, she picked up her phone and called speed dial number one, Elliot Stabler.

"Hey El."

"Hey Liv"

"Err, stupid question but, you or someone else at the precinct haven't got a reason to put a protective detail on me have you?" Her voice shook as she spoke as the thought of something going on that she hadn't been told about scared her.

"No not that I know of. Why?" Concern rose in Elliot's voice.

"Oh nothing, I'm just being silly." Olivia laughed trying to shrug the feelings away.

"Ok. Are you sure you're alright?" Elliot asked still worrying about his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll see you at home ok." Olivia hung up the phone and turned to Serena who was playing with the small plastic steering wheel Elliot had bought her.

"Shall we go for a drive?" She asked giving her daughter a large smile. Serena nodded and giggled and Olivia turned back to face the forward before starting the car and leaving the car park.

Once on the road Olivia found herself checking her back mirror more than usual, instead of taking the ten minute drive it normally took to go to the home her and Elliot owned she headed in the opposite direction. The more corners she took and the more silly circles she made confirmed her suspicion that she was being followed. Fear built up inside her and so she pulled over on a street and grabbed her cell phone. Rather than calling Elliot like she did last time she called speed dial three Fin.

"Hello Baby Girl whats up?"

"Fin? No one's put a protective detail on me have they, without telling me?" Olivia's voice was shaking like crazy.

"Nope, I promise you we would never do that without letting you know. Why whats up Liv?"

"Well when I was in the precinct car park I had the feeling that I was being watched then when I left I decided not to go straight home and drive in odd shapes around the city, you know crossing a block more than once going around a block a couple of times and so on, anyway, I'm definitely being followed." Olivia tried to stay calm as she explained to Fin what was going on.

"Ok come back to the precinct I'll meet you in the car park."

"Ok but don't tell Elliot, not yet." Olivia heard her voice plead with Fin.

"I won't baby girl you can count on me." He said before hanging up the phone. Olivia clutched the cell to her chest and sighed deeply. As she went to turn on the ignition the car that had been following her sped past, she tried to tell herself it was a different car but with the same make and model however, her gut instinct told her it wasn't.

Xxx

Once in the safety of the car park Fin grabbed the back door to check on Serena.

"Who's tailing me Fin?" Olivia asked unable to mask the fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure, what car was tailing you?" Fin asked.

"A silver Mercedes." Olivia replied. "Why?"

"Well just as I arrived down here to meet you a silver merc turned in and then disappeared." He explained, "they seemed like they were trying to hide their faces from me and floored it away."

Olivia sighed, being a detective in Manhattan SVU had made her used to being followed by Perps and Victims alike however that would be when she was working on cases, she had been on the desk for the past few months and hadn't come into any contact with any perp or vic.

"This is scaring me Fin. I mean when I was working full time and it happened I could easily loose them by showing that I knew I was being followed but that didn't work this time and who would want to be tailing a pregnant woman and her daughter, I haven't worked a case in months!" She moaned.

Fin placed his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Let's get you inside and you need to tell Elliot." Fin said unbuckling Serena from her car seat. Olivia just nodded in compliance as she knew her husband had to know.

They walked up to the squad room in silence and when Elliot saw his wife and daughter coming in his face went white.

"Liv, what's going on?" He asked and Olivia just threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh El!" She sobbed allowing the fear to rush out through her cries.

"Fin?" Elliot asked realising that his wife was too upset to talk.

"She was being tailed." He said calmly as to not scare Olivia further, she was now hiccupping sobs into her husband shoulder.

Fin handed Serena over to Munch who found some toys in Olivia and Elliot's desk and took her out of the way whilst everyone else tried to figure out the situation.

"You sit down here, I'm going to talk to Cragen." Elliot said softly as he helped his wife into her desk chair. She nodded weakly still hiccupping and she looked at him through her tear stained eyes for some reassurance.

As Elliot crossed the squad room Olivia realised something more was wrong. Her head was pounding and spinning and her chest was tight.

"El!" She croaked almost inaudible. "El ..." Everything suddenly went black.

**A/N I hope you're enjoying so far, I look forward for you to read the rest of it, I mean I have written around 12 chapters and your feedback will help me improve so please review! Next Chapter 3 things get a lot more weird and complicated but that's just how I love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you too MariskaHargitayLove and ala1975 for adding a story alert! Thank you sexiibiatch for your lovely review really gives me the inspiration to continue writing. I hope the rest is as good as the beginning for you!**

**Ok so because I know what it's like to be made to wait for something you desperately want and seeing as I have already writting up to Chapter 12 as long as I keep getting story alerts and positive reviews I'll upload them as soon as possible! So review! **

**Ok so I am beginning to wonder why on earth I named it what I did because I am currently writing chapter 13 and the story has changed a lot from what I intended it to be. The title only makes sense till around chapter 10 then it doesn't ... sorry about that!**

**ENJOY! Xx**

All he heard was a thump. He quickly turned around and saw Olivia face down on the floor.

"Liv!" He gasped rushing to her side.

"Someone call a bus!" Fin's voice echoed behind him.

"What on earth is going on?" Cragen asked rushing to Elliot and Olivia's side.

"Munch are you ok to bring Serena down to the hospital?" Fin yelled but to Elliot is all just sounded like echo in the distance.

"Captain, I'll ride with you and fill you in on the details." Fin said grabbing hold of Cragen's shoulder as the paramedics rushed to Olivia's side.

"How far along is she?" One of the paramedics asked Elliot who quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Seven months." Elliot muttered.

"And has there been anything to suggest that there could be complications with the birth?" She asked and Elliot just shook his head. He quickly moved out of the way so that the paramedics could lift her up onto the gurney and he rushed out by their side clutching at his wife's limp hand. Behind

him he could hear Cragen and Fin muttering but right now the reasons behind Olivia's return to the precinct was not important but her life and the life of his unborn son were.

Xxx

Once at the hospital Elliot was made to stay in the waiting room as they rushed Olivia off for tests. He sat down and placed his head in his hands trying to be strong but failing miserably.

When Fin and Cragen arrived they rushed to be by his side.

"What's going on?" He asked looking from Fin to Cragen.

"Olivia was being tailed that's all we know." Cragen sighed wishing that he had some more that he could tell him.

"How has things gone from my wife being tailed to my wife lying in a hospital bed?" He asked trying to stop the pools of tears that had formed in his eyes from falling.

"No idea but we will find out El, I promise you that." Cragen said placing his hand protectively on Elliot's shoulder.

"Detective Stabler?" A nurse called coming towards him.

"That's me." He said trying to be calm and trying to hide that fact that he was almost in tears.

"You can see her now, she's conscious." The nurse smiled.

"And the baby?" Elliot asked.

"Fine now." The nurse said but this didn't make Elliot feel any better.

"Now?" he asked unable to hide the quiver in his voice.

"Yes the baby was in a little bit of distress but he's absolutely fine now." The nurse spoke coolly and Elliot knew that he wasn't the first anxious father she had come across.

"And my wife what's wrong with her?" Elliot asked unable to relax until he knew all the details.

"High blood pressure brought on by stress." The nurse explained. "Has she been under a lot of stress today or in the past few days?" the nurse asked still calm.

"Err, she came into work this morning and was fine then after collecting our daughter from nursery she came to the precinct and when she left she was being tailed and ended up turning back, she was very upset." Elliot explained.

He was angry now as whoever had scared his wife had put her life and the life of his son on the line and that was definitely not ok with him.

"Ok well all we can say is that she needs to take things easy and not put herself in situations where is going to increase her blood pressure."

"Put herself? You think she asked to be followed by some weirdo. That isn't something you can specifically control." Elliot spat angrily and the nurse decided it wasn't a good idea to try and correct her mistake. She pointed at the ward and rushed inside, Olivia looked so calm and relaxed sat up in the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Elliot." She groaned seeing how worked up he was.

"It's not your fault and I am going to catch the bastard who did this to you." Elliot stated angrily. Olivia took his hand and kissed it when Cragen, Fin, Munch and Serena rushed in.

"Family only by the beds please!" A nurse called.

"We are family." Cragen replied.

"Mommy!" Serena yelled rushing over to her mother's side. Elliot helped Serena onto the bed hoping that sitting there would keep her distracted whilst they talked.

"We have reason to believe that you were followed here too." Cragen sighed as Olivia's face dropped.

"What do you mean followed here? How could they have known if I went out of the back door?" Olivia asked, there was no denying that she was scared now.

"Well Munch called an ambulance on his cell and he said that there was a pregnant detective collapsed and so we think our cell phones have been bugged." Cragen sighed, he didn't want to add more worry but he knew that Olivia would be angrier if she didn't know what was going on.

"Ok so what now?" Olivia asked trying to act like it was just the job and not something personal.

"Well I have a spare car in my garage which I am borrowing you for now and I am also going to buy you all including myself a throw away cell phone. To not show these people that we are on to them we will still need to speak with each other daily on our main cells which will mean the typical phone calls where Elliot checks up on Liv every hour and so on however, your phones are only allowed to travel with you between your home and work and you do not use them to discuss your current location or any location you will be at." Cragen explained, he and Fin had been discussing everything on the ride over.

"But why Cap' who is this and why are they doing it?" Olivia asked but Cragen just looked at her apologetically.

"I have no idea Olivia but you will not be taking Serena to and from nursery, myself, Fin or Munch will and you cannot do anything but come to work that is considered a part of your routine." Cragen explained.

Olivia just nodded weakly, she was supposed to be enjoying the last couple of months of her pregnancy and decorating the nursery and getting things ready for the arrival of her little boy not hiding.

"Fine but this is my case." Olivia stated firmly.

All around her jaws dropped.

"Liv..."

"Don't argue with me El, I am not having anyone stalk me and bug my phone and my friends' phones and get away with it. I'll have Serena back in Nursery full time so that I can work longer hours. I will not rest until this case is closed."

Everyone looked at each other wanting to argue but they knew that Olivia was too stubborn and that arguing would be pointless.

"Fine by me if that's what you want however you are not to leave the precinct." Cragen said looking Olivia straight in the eye to show that he was serious.

Olivia sighed. "Ok."

**I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it I know a lot of it is unrealistic I mean no way would Cragen let her take the case and she and Elliot wouldn't be allowed to work with each other in real life but it's fan FICTION so I guess I can make it up how I want! HAHA! **

**So the next chapter is as short as this one but I promise they do get longer! I just thought it made sense to separate number 4 and 5 but I could have made them on chapter. I hope you like the Characters I bring in there isn't many I have read that have Huang and Simon Marsden in and I've read none with Tucker so I really hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I renamed the whole story! I hope you don't mind but I wasn't sure the title fit!**

**so here is Chapter four thank you Cfhonan for your feedback, it gave me that little smile that I needed to get this story finished! **

**Ok so enjoy this short chapter and Review so I can put the next one up!**

Once Olivia got the all clear from the hospital she ignored the warning to take things slowly and made her way straight to the precinct. Elliot had gone with Fin to the nursery to sort out having Serena there full time and Olivia was ready to kick some ass.

"Right what have we got so far?" Olivia asked putting her coat on the back of her chair.

"Nothing. I mean our phones are being bugged and you're being followed and of course big brother is watching too." Munch said placing Fin and Elliot's phones on their desks it was a part of their plan.

"Great. Ok where do we begin?" Olivia asked walking over to the screens. Munch had already put her picture up on one of the screens.

"Well I think we need to work out who'd want to follow you. Got any enemies?" Munch asked walking over to the white board and picking up a pen.

"Err where do I start? Every perp I've ever collared. And err Kathy, Elliot's ex, I mean she isn't exactly friendly since Elliot and I got together." Olivia placed her hands on her stomach as she felt him kick her she couldn't help but feel worried and scared for herself and her family.

"Ok then we need to see if anyone you had put away just got out, might be the best place to start." Munch sighed knowing that they had a long night ahead of them.

"Olivia?"

Olivia spun around to see her brother Simon.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked going over and giving him a hug.

"Elliot called and said you were in the hospital." He shrugged. Olivia smiled, she didn't get to see her brother quite as often as she would have liked but she loved it when they did see each other.

"Wow you're getting quite big now." He smiled placing is hand on her bump. "You should be resting."

"Well even though I feel like a beached whale I have a job to do." She shrugged and then she saw that Simon was looking at the screens.

"Why is your picture up there? Did something happen?" He asked his voice filled with worry.

"No, no." Olivia shook her head. "Nothing happen." But of course Simon had been to the precinct before and he knew they put information about their cases up there.

"Well do you mind telling me what is going on?" He asked and Olivia knew that he had to be told.

"Sit down." She said pulling Elliot's desk chair to the side of her desk. She took her own seat and looked at Simon.

"Well I was followed earlier today and by the looks of things my phone and my friends phones are being bugged." She explained and Simon's face fell.

"Is that why you ended up in the hospital?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, just too much stress." She sighed and Simon leant over and gave her a hug.

"That means you should be resting." He said firmly making Olivia laugh.

"The overprotective little brother." She said smiling.

"Yes I am now should I be worried?" He asked seeing as he was her brother.

"No, just when you call me don't ask me where I am or who I am with or anything and don't tell me if you're coming over. Cragen is getting us throw away phones so I will give you that number too if you are visiting or we are planning on meeting you will need to call that phone but if it's just a chat you want then call my cell or the house." Olivia explained and Simon nodded trying to show that he was listening and that he understood.

"You are busy then, would you like me to take Serena tonight?" He asked as he often took his niece when his sister had to work late.

"Err, yeah I'll have Munch or Fin pick her up though and bring her over and I'll put a protective detail on you at the house, I mean I wouldn't put it past someone to try and get to you especially if you have Serena." Olivia said knowing that she could trust her brother to take care of her daughter.

"Ok that's fine." Simon said knowing that a protective detail would make him feel uncomfortable but it would give peace of mind to Olivia.

"Right then someone will drop her off around six thirty, she's at nursery till then." Olivia said getting to her feet.

"Ok, call me when you want me to bring her back or someone is coming to pick her up." Simon said giving Olivia a hug.

"OK." She smiled as Simon turned away. "Oh and Simon..." She said as he started turning.

"Yeah?" He asked turning back to Olivia.

"Thanks." She smiled. Simon nodded and left and Olivia went back to Munch just as Elliot and Fin walked in.

"Hey I just saw Simon leaving." Elliot said putting his arms around Olivia's waist from behind.

"Yeah, he's going to take Serena tonight but I want a protective detail put on them just so I don't have to worry too much." Olivia said putting her head against Elliot, she always felt safe in his arms.

"Ok I'll get that sorted what are you and Munch doing?" He asked.

"Looking through my old cases to find if anyone I collared got out recently." Olivia sighed knowing that this alone was going to take hours.

"Ok. I'll go sort out the PD on Simon and Serena then come and give you guys a hand." Elliot said before kissing his wife on the cheek. Olivia nodded and didn't take her eyes from the file she was reading as Elliot left her side.

"Olivia can you come in here a moment?" Cragen called from the door of his office, sighing, Olivia put the file down and headed over to him.

"What is it Cap'?" She asked putting the file down.

"I want you to have a sit down with Huang and Elliot either together or apart I don't care, just do it." Cragen stated knowing that Olivia would protest.

"Why?" She asked. Cragen sighed knowing that she was close to protesting.

"Because you're an expectant mother and in this case you're the victim." Cragen said. Olivia opened her mouth to protest but Cragen put her hand up to stop her.

"Fine I'll see Huang now but you're going to have a hard time persuading Elliot." Olivia said. Cragen smiled weakly knowing exactly what Olivia meant.

"Go on Huang's waiting upstairs." Cragen nodded towards the door and Olivia headed off.

As she climbed the stairs she cursed wishing that she could sit down with Huang downstairs. Walking upstairs took much more energy when you were carrying at least four pounds of baby inside. She sat down opposite Huang not knowing exactly what to say to him as the truth could have Cragen pull her off the case but Huang also could tell when she was lying.

**I had to bring Huang in, this may be E/O but it's far more Olivia based than I thought it was going to be in the beginning and by the way this isn't it for Huang, you really get to see how much of a friend he is to Olivia too. So the next chapter is just simply Olivia having a chat with Huang. Around chapter 8 I think they get longer but don't take me on that! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Just one review will make me put the next chapter on ASAP! I mean it's already written!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't realise how short this chapter was so I wish I had just attached it to the previous one but oh well so for the love of those who have reviewed, alerted and so on (sorry I can't keep posting names because I get confused but I will PM anyone who reviews!) **

"Hey Liv." He smiled as she made herself comfortable.

"Hey." She said back avoiding eye contact.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked in his typical shrink voice, Olivia realised that she barely ever had a conversation with Huang except for when he was figuring out a perp or shrinking someone, either herself a victim or a perp.

"Truth?" She said sighing, Huang nodded and kept a calm smile on his face.

"I'm everywhere, I'm scared and frustrated and I'm really mad." She sighed placing her hands protectively on her bump.

"That's understandable Liv, you're carrying a baby, you have a daughter and what your feeling is completely normal without the added stress of this case."

"Yes I know but until today all I've doing is working, taking care of Serena and getting excited for the birth of my baby boy, the only time the fear kicks in is when I'm at the doctors finding out new information and worrying that something is wrong." Olivia said. Huang nodded and smiled wider. "Mhh." Olivia groaned through pursed lips.

"Are you alright Olivia?" Huang asked the smiled fading.

"Yeah." She laugh softly and rubbed her stomach. "Just Braxton hicks the first one." She smiled, it was normal and she had the same thing with Serena.

"Ok, just tell me if you're in anymore pain." Huang said concerned.

"So what happened when you left the precinct earlier, the first time?" Huang asked going back to shrinking her.

"I went to the car park and as I was putting Serena into her car seat, I ..." Olivia took a deep breath because she knew it sounded ridiculous. "I felt like I was being watched." She sighed.

Huang nodded. "And what did you do?"

Olivia shook her head knowing it sounded crazy. "I got into the car and headed off but I couldn't shake the feeling you know so ... I err ... I decided not to take my typical route home. I can't exactly remember which way I went but I went around a lot and made myself go past the same blocks two or three times and constantly checked my mirror and I could see that a silver merc was following me. I mean if they weren't they wouldn't have followed me in circles, so I decided to pull over and instead of calling Elliot, which I did just before leaving, I called Fin." Olivia explained.

"Why did you call Fin and not your husband?" Huang asked.

Olivia sighed again. "I called El just before I left the car park and asked if he or anyone had put a detail on me but he said no and I didn't want to worry him, so I called Fin. I mean he is one of my best friends and if a detail had been put on me he would tell me." Olivia explained.

"Ok so what was the conversation that you and Fin had?" He asked.

"I asked if a detail had been put on me and when he said that he didn't know if one had I told him I had driven around and he recommended that I came back to the precinct and as I hung up the phone the silver merc sped past me." Olivia continued.

"Then what?" Huang asked just as there was a knock on the door.

"El." Olivia smiled feeling better seeing her husband.

"Sorry do you want me to leave?" Elliot asked but Olivia instantly shook her head and so he sat down beside his wife and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Olivia rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Ok so I came back here and Fin met me in the car park, I told him about the silver Merc and he said that one had come into the car park as he arrived and that the people inside had hid their faces and sped off. I went upstairs told El what had happened and then sat down as he was about to tell Cragen what happened and that's when I collapsed." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok. So this isn't the first time you've been tailed is it, what scared you so much this time?"

"It's normally by perps or victims but I haven't worked a case since I found out that I was pregnant six months ago and the fact that I had my daughter in the car too." Olivia explained.

"It's understandable that you were concerned for your daughter, mother's instinct isn't just a saying Liv." Huang said.

"I know." Olivia smiled placing her hands back on her bump with a small insecure smile. Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's knowing that she was frightened.

"So tell me how you felt when you came round in the hospital?" Huang went on.

"Pissed." Olivia said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because some bastard followed me and tapped not only my phone but my friends and that is not ok with me." Olivia answered.

"So how are you feeling Elliot?" Huang asked turning to look at him.

"Fine." Elliot answered simply.

"El." Olivia said nudging him, knowing that he was just saying what he thought Huang wanted to hear.

"Ok, like Liv said, I'm pissed I mean someone tailed my wife and kid not just from here but maybe back here and to the hospital. This isn't ok." Elliot explained.

"Good, you're being honest. Listen both of you I don't think there's a reason that you shouldn't work this case ... even though Olivia you're pregnant so you need to take it easy alright? And if you need to talk you know where to find me." Huang smiled. Olivia and Elliot nodded and thanked Huang. It was going to be a very long night.

**So I have always had mixed feelings about Huang but I think right now Liv needs a shrink and who better than Huang, and this isn't the end of it! So I have writers block on chapter 18 and so am going to upload a couple of 1-2 chapter stories for you guys to see what else I like writing about other than E/O! I'm not really a A/O shipper I never saw it myself but might read some Fan Fic and rewatch eps and see what clicks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Poor Olivia! Things don't get better for her, honestly it doesn't but have decided when I finish this I'll zoom back in time and make like a long one from when they first met to when Olivia finds out she is pregnant with the baby boy or Serena or whatever, I'll see what pops!**

**So enjoy guys and please please please review so I can give you the next chapter! :D**

Back in the squad room everyone seemed to be reviewing Olivia's old cases and seeing who had been recently released.

"Hey Liv, I'm about to go and get Serena from nursery." Fin said coming to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll come with you." Olivia said going to grab her coat.

"Are you sure that's a good idea baby girl?" Fin asked glancing at Elliot who shrugged his shoulders, he knew better than to argue with Olivia.

"Yes, we're taking her to my brother's house and I'd like to be there when she's dropped off so that I can kiss her goodnight." Olivia said firmly.

"Ok let's go."

Xxx

Once at Simon's house Olivia carried Serena inside with Fin beside her. The protective detail was already outside which was a load off Olivia's mind.

"Hey Serena!" Simon smiled reaching out to take Serena out from Olivia's arms.

"Si!" Serena squealed with delight as Simon gently shook her.

"Ok so the protective detail is outside and you have my number if you need anything right?" Olivia asked being a typical Mom.

"Yes, and I have enough of her clothes here from when she's stayed before and I went out and got some dippers and milk, don't worry Olivia I've taken care of her before. She'll be absolutely fine with Uncle Simon." He smiled tickling Serena's stomach.

"I know but ..." Olivia sighed she knew she was worrying about nothing.

"Right come give Mommy a cuddle!" Olivia laughed taking Serena back into her arms and giving her a long embrace.

"Mommy loves you and will see you tomorrow after nursery ok?" Serena smiled and nodded.

"Lob you." Serena replied before kissing her Mom.

"Ok good night my angel." Olivia smiled handing Serena back to Simon.

"Right should we go wave to Mommy?" Simon asked as Olivia and Fin headed for the door.

"No!" Olivia gasped turning back to look at her brother. "Stay away from the doors and only take her out front if absolutely necessary." Olivia stated. Simon stared at her in shock but nodded anyway.

"Ok I won't take her out front." Simon said surprised at Olivia's reaction.

"I'm sorry." Olivia sighed and shook her head. "You just don't know who could be watching right now it could be some psycho killer or child molester who just wants to get back at me." Olivia explained.

"I understand." Simon said before kissing Olivia on the side of her head.

"Bye bye princess." Olivia smiled and then she left without a backward glance as her eyes had gotten teary.

Olivia and Fin made their way to the car as Olivia sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Liv." Fin said stopping as he got to the car. Olivia who was at the side of the road to get to the passenger side held her hand up and grabbed her cell which had started ringing.

"Benson." She answered in as professional a manner as she could considering she was crying.

"Liv where are you?" Elliot asked.

"Just leaving." Olivia said remembering they weren't to give exact details of their location on the phone.

"Ok how are you feeling?" Elliot quickly changed the subject also remembering what Cragen had said.

"I'm good baby likes to kick, I think we have a footballer on the way." Olivia laughed trying to sound like everything was fine.

"Well baby Stabler will have plenty of time to kick when he's here." Elliot smiled proudly.

"Right well I will see you in a bit ok?" Olivia said just wanting to give her husband a hug.

"Ok I love you and bump very much."

"We both love you too." Olivia smiled before hanging up the phone. She turned to look at Fin.

"Sorry Fin what were you going to say?"

"Just that everything is going to be alright baby girl, we'll catch this bastard alright." He said confidently to reassure himself as well as Olivia, he couldn't help but feel protective over the woman who was like a sister and also the mother of the person he considered to be a niece.

"I know." She smiled stepping into the road.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a silver Mercedes sped right by causing Olivia to have to dive out of the way. To protect her unborn child she threw herself backwards and wrapped her hands around her stomach.

"Liv!" Fin yelled rushing to her side. The two uniformed cops who had been sitting as the protective detail rushed over to help.

"I'm ok! I'm fine!" Olivia yelled grabbing onto Fin's arm to pull herself up. It wasn't as easy to get up with a large bump.

"Are you sure? Are you hurt?" Fin asked as one of the cops called for a bus.

"I'm fine I wasn't hit." Olivia said as Fin helped her stand.

Fin stared at Olivia unsure what had just happened.

"We best wait until the bus gets here just to make sure both you and baby are fine." One of the cops said stepping forward to help Fin support Olivia.

"I'm fine, cancel the bus and go back to keeping an eye on my brother and daughter." Olivia ordered. The cops looked at Fin who nodded agreeing to Olivia's statement and the cops responded.

"Let's get you back to the precinct." Fin said. "And call Elliot and let him know what happened." He added quickly.

"No it will just worry him, I'll tell him when we get back." Olivia said climbing quickly into the car.

**Ok another short one sorry, but I promise they do get longer at some point ... I even worried about some being too long but we'll see! Don't know what 7 will be up because I have some short story ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is Chapter 7 and there is a character that you all will be familiar with ... and you finally get to find out who might be stalking Olivia! This is a small chapter too, I honestly thought they were longer but I hope you love anyway! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Back at the precinct it was chaos. Uniform had been dragged in to help look through Olivia and Elliot's old cases to find any suspects. Fin had spent the whole ride over asking if Olivia was alright because he was worried as she was very pale since she had almost been knocked over. Elliot saw his wife come in and could instantly tell something was wrong. He rushed over to his wife who grabbed onto him.

"They tried to... They tried to kill me." She whispered.

"They who's they?" Elliot asked looking from his wife to Fin.

"Whoever is in that silver Mercedes." Olivia replied looking straight into her husband's eyes.

"Why? Tell me what happened." He said getting worked up.

"As we left Simon's house Liv stepped out into the road just after she hung up with you and the car came flying past, if she hadn't of dived backward she would have been hit." Fin said trying to sound calm.

"Are you hurt? Is the baby alright?" Elliot asked cupping his wife's face in his hands.

"I'm fine and so is bump." Olivia replied. Elliot wasn't convinced.

"Huang went to med school and I know she won't go to the ER so could you ask him to come check on her?" Elliot said to Fin who nodded feeling quite relieved that there was an alternative.

"I want you to go home and go to bed." Elliot said to his wife who frantically shook her head.

"No I feel safer here where there's a building full of cops." Olivia laughed nervously.

"Ok we have a couple of suspects to go question will you wait to see Huang and then go up to the Cribs please?" Elliot pleaded. Olivia nodded and allowed Elliot to kiss her on the forehead before he and Munch headed off.

Fin and Huang came over to Olivia who had begun to think of her daughter and the situation they were now in.

"Hey Liv, why don't you sit on the chair and relax." Huang smiled softly and Olivia snapped out of her daze.

"I'll go and update Cragen." Fin said making himself scarce. Huang opened his medical bag and pulled out a small flashlight.

"Ok Liv follow the light." He said flashing it in her eyes and placing his hand on her forehead. "Now look straight at me." He said the light still in her face. Olivia did what she was told without questions just wanting to lie down. "Are you in any pain?" Huang asked and Olivia shook her head.

"Err... no I'm just tired." Olivia whispered.

"Why don't you head off to the Cribs and lie down for a while, any issues don't hesitate in calling me or Warner if you prefer a woman." Huang smiled rubbing Olivia's shoulder.

"Thanks Doc." She smiled but before she had even stood up Cragen called her to the office.

"Hey what is Cap'?" Olivia asked closing the door.

"I believe you know FBI Agent Dean Porter." Cragen said signalling to the tall dark haired man leaning against the radiator under the office window.

"Porter, what can I help you with?" Olivia asked rubbing her forehead. She was tired and fed up and just wanted to get some sleep.

"I believe you are familiar with Ed Tucker from the Internal Affairs Bureau?" Agent Porter said moving towards her.

"Yes I am, he's the one who questioned me when I was arrested for murder." Olivia stated, she said it so matter-of-factly as she had spoken about it so much it didn't affect her anymore.

"Well, we're investigating him." Porter said instantly. Olivia just stared, a man from the I.A.B was being investigated, and that was a big surprise.

"For what?" Olivia asked unable to stop her voice from quivering.

"We believe he is involved in the kidnap and murder of Detective June Akins." Porter said and Olivia's face fell. She grabbed Cragen's desk feeling her legs going underneath her. Cragen rushed to her side and allowed her to grab onto his arm. He protectively put his arm on her back.

"Ok Liv, I've got you, come on, sit down." He led her to the chair behind his desk and kept a hold of her hand as Porter stepped forward to continue explaining.

"What does this have to do with me?" Olivia asked before Porter could say anything.

"Detective Akins worked for homicide and she was married to a Detective that worked in Missing Persons." Porter explained. "The Detective she was married too was in and out of trouble with I.A.B but he was never in serious trouble and always was found innocent. Detective Atkins once found herself in the same situation as you, she was accused of murder and Ed Tucker was the arresting officer."

"Right, did she do it?" Olivia asked.

"No, the only evidence they had was a piece of chewing gum right by the body with saliva that matched Detective Atkins DNA. However, she had been there following a lead on a case that very morning and had spat her gum out without thinking." Porter explained.

"So like me she ended up in court for a crime she didn't commit." Olivia muttered putting her head in her hands as everything was linking up now.

"Exactly, however, you were found innocent without needing to go into court. Atkins was cleared by a jury. Have you spoken with Tucker recently?" Porter asked.

"Yeah, earlier today, he's been on my case since me and Elliot got together. I mean, it's almost like it bothers him that I.A.B cleared me and Elliot to continue being partners which is normally not allowed." Olivia explained, she had a sudden twinge in her stomach but took a deep breath and continued.

"Well we have been keeping an eye on Tucker and his partner and we believe that he is the one that has been tailing you or having you tailed and he is the one bugging your phones." Porter said. Olivia sighed, this turned the tables around quickly.

"Cap' you need to call Elliot, I mean he's questioning some perps I collared who got out." Olivia said trying to keep calm.

"No problem." Cragen said stepping out of the office.

"So where do we go from here?" Olivia asked turning back to Porter.

"I'll talk with Detectives Stabler, Tutuola, and Munch as them and Cragen are the only ones who need to know as Olivia, this is a need to know case only. We have reason to believe that the office phones are being bugged too."

Olivia just nodded, she was drained of all emotion.

"I believe that you have set up surveillance on your brother and daughter?" Porter said trying to engage in conversation with Olivia.

"Yeah, more for peace of mind for myself than anything." Olivia sighed, she needed to call them for an update.

"Well they aren't there anymore." Porter said and Olivia jumped to her feet.

"What?" She gasped.

"A couple of FBI Agents are there instead Olivia don't panic." Porter said quickly.

"Why? I chose the uniform myself they're guys I've worked with on cases and who know my daughter." Olivia explained. "If anything was to happen she wouldn't panic with people she knew there."

"I know but you do realise that the I.A.B contact people whilst they're still in the academy and have them work for them, you never can know who they are and we believe that the SVU radios are also bugged as well as the office phones so we have to be extremely careful in the way we handle this. Here's the mobile numbers for the agents who are watching your daughter, call them whenever you need to for an update." Porter handed over the piece of paper with the numbers on and Olivia gave him a brief smile.

"Thank you Porter." Olivia said.

"Don't mention it, now go catch some sleep. I'm going to stick around and fill everyone else in on what's going on." Porter said and he went round to give Olivia some support to stand.

"I'm pregnant Porter, not disabled." She laughed.

"I know, sorry." He shrugged as she made her way to the door. "Oh Olivia?"

She spun around to look at him.

"You look great by the way." He smiled.

"Yeah, as good as a whale." She joked before heading out of the office. Porter watched her go, he had forgotten how beautiful she looked and the glow she had from being an expectant mother just added to her beauty.

**OK so things go from bad to worse in the next chapter ... www I'm so excited! Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! More reviews quicker the next chapter goes up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is chapter eight! Thank you for your reviews and alerts and favourites their very much appreciated and I hope you continue to read this story. I'm writing chapter 24 now and I think it's wonderful but that's really for you to decide! R+R please!**

Olivia went into the cribs and instantly lay down on one of the cots. She grabbed her throw away cell that Cragen had given her and called one of the numbers.

"Agent Cooper." A voice answered.

"Hi this is detective Olivia Benson, I believe you are the ones watching my daughter Serena Stabler and my brother Simon Marsden." Olivia spoke calmly down the phone.

"Hi Detective, that's right."

"How is everything looking?" Olivia asked allowing herself to sound like a worried mother and not a detective.

"From what we can tell everyone is in bed."

"You're not planning on leaving though are you?" Olivia sounded panicked.

"Not at all Ma'am we will be here until 6 am when two other agents will take over."

"Ok, err ... any sign of a silver Mercedes?" Olivia asked knowing even if there was there was no way of telling if it was Tucker.

"No Ma'am no silver Mercedes to be seen."

"Ok, Thank you. I'll call again in a few hours." Olivia sighed with relief somehow knowing there was no sign of the car made her feel a little better. She felt relaxed enough to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Xxx

She didn't know how long she had been asleep when a she woke but Olivia knew something was wrong. Automatically she clutched her stomach as she sat up and as she went to stand there was a sharp pain in her stomach. This wasn't Braxton hicks. Olivia took a deep breath and stood up but as she did she felt her panties get wet.

"Help!" She yelled as another sharp pain made her sit down again. "Somebody help me!" She yelled again but louder. Suddenly Cragen rushed through the door with Casey.

"My water just ...AHHH!" she screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Get Elliot!" Cragen shouted out of the door as Casey grabbed her friend's hand.

"My water broke." Olivia muttered as she panted.

"I know." Casey said stroking the back of Olivia's hand.

"Where's Elliot?" Olivia asked panicking that her husband wasn't by her side.

"He's out with Porter questioning someone from I.A.B." Casey sighed glancing over at Cragen. Olivia yelled in pain again and panted remembering everything from Serena's birth. "We've got a problem." Olivia panted clutching hard onto Casey's hand as another contraction hit.

"What?" Casey asked panicking.

"This baby isn't ... AHHHHH! This baby isn't waiting!" Olivia screamed. Casey looked at Cragen who was as white as a sheet.

"Huang's downstairs." He said before rushing out of the door. It felt like ages before Huang came into the cribs.

"Liv how close are the contractions?" Huang asked checking Olivia's pulse.

"About two minutes apart." Casey said as she had been clever enough to check her watch in between each one.

"Warner is on her way." Cragen said coming into the cribs knowing that Olivia would much prefer to have Melinda than Huang.

"Ahhh!" Olivia yelled again squeezing Casey's hand. Casey said nothing but started to stroke Olivia's hair.

"Olivia you're going to need to take you bottoms off and sit comfortably, your contractions are getting closer together." Huang said looking up at her.

"I'll go wait outside." Cragen said nervously.

"No!" Olivia yelled. "Captain take my other hand." She said as Casey and Huang helped remove her trousers and panties. Cragen felt himself go white as a sheet but Olivia was like a daughter to him and right now she needed him. He rushed to her side as Huang placed a blanket from one of the cots over Olivia's legs. Right on cue Warner rushed in with a medical bag. Huang moved out of her way quickly as she placed her things down and put gloves on.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Warner asked Huang without looking at him.

"Around a minute." He said as Olivia let out another yell. Warner nodded and pushed Olivia's legs up.

"Ok Liv I am just going to check how dilated you are, I need you to take deep breaths for me my love." She said in her professional voice as she tried to push the fact that this was her friend out of her mind. Olivia managed a weak nod and placed her head on Cragen's shoulders. Olivia felt Warner checking her over and tried to keep breathing but as another contraction ripped through her she let out another scream.

"Nine centimetres." She said to Huang who was now putting gloves on.

"Olivia, you're going to have to deliver here." Warner said and Olivia managed to nod as she panted.

Cragen looked at Casey who looked as sick as he felt.

"Casey I need you to sit behind Olivia and let her lean against you." Warner said and Casey didn't hesitate in climbing behind her friend. She sat on her heels as Olivia made herself as comfortable as she could.

"Ahhhh!" Olivia screamed. "Where's Elliot?" She asked desperately wanting her husband by her side.

"Last I heard he was on his way from Jersey." The captain said as he held Olivia's hands. Olivia screamed again and Warner looked at Huang.

"Any sign of the paramedics?" She asked him in a whisper not wanting to worry Olivia. Huang shook his head and sighed, he knew that he and Melinda were about to deliver Olivia's baby and this baby was premature and in a lot of danger.

"Captain?" Olivia asked before yelling out in pain again.

"What is it?" he asked giving her hand a small kiss to comfort her.

"Don't let anything happen to my baby." She sighed and then suddenly she went limp. Huang and Melinda exchanged nervous looks before Huang rushed to Olivia's side. He grabbed her free hand and checked her pulse then flashed a light into her eyes. He turned to Warner looking very concerned.

"We need to get this baby out of her and fast." Warner said to Casey and Cragen.

"Olivia, Liv. Please wake up." Casey said shaking her friend a little as tears fell from her eyes. Just as she thought it was hopeless Olivia's eyes shot open and she let out another yell.

"What happened?" She asked as the contraction passed.

"You blacked out, from what we can tell your baby is in distress." Warner said trying to remain calm and professional. Olivia felt the tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Ok Liv, when you feel the need to push you do it ok?" Warner said. Olivia nodded before letting out another scream.

"Grab your knees!" Warner shouted as Olivia took a deep breath. Olivia quickly grabbed her knees and started to push with all her might. As she relaxed she panted and moved to grab Cragen's hand.

"I can see the head Liv, when you're ready go in for another push." Warner said smiling. Olivia took another deep breath and grabbed her knees before pushing as hard as she could.

"Good! We're nearly there! A couple more pushes and you can meet your baby boy." Warner smiled as Olivia braced herself for the next push.

"Where's Elliot?" Olivia yelled before taking another large push. "I'm going to kill him!" Just as she finished her sentence Elliot rushed in through the door.

"Liv!" He said as tears filled his eyes. He rushed to his wife's side and took her hand in his own. "Liv I'm so sorry." He said kissing her hand.

"Your here now that's what matters." Olivia said.

"Get ready Liv." Warner said knowing the next push would be her last. Olivia looked at Elliot as she took another deep breath and with all her might she pushed and pushed until a she heard her baby's cries.

"You did it Liv." Elliot cried putting his forehead to his wife's who was also crying. Cragen and Casey exchanged gleeful looks as Warner cut the cord and checked on the baby. The paramedics arrived and rushed in to help out as Olivia and Elliot both sobbed with joy.

"We have a little boy." Elliot smiled looking at Casey and Cragen.

"Congratulations." They both smiled. As the paramedics placed Olivia on a gurney Elliot was handed his little boy.

"Hello little man." Elliot smiled. "I'm your daddy and over there ..." He pointed to Olivia. "That's your Mommy and right here is your Grandpa and your aunty Casey and Aunty Mel and Uncle George. You are surrounded by people who love you." Elliot kissed his son on his head before following the paramedics out of the door.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Cragen smiled. "I think Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin are going to want to meet their Nephew." He added.

**So what do you think? Baby Stabler was born at the precinct! Haha! I just thought that it would be funny and I thought as Elliot wasn't there Olivia would want Cragen by her side so I hope you don't hate it. Next chapter ... Find out what baby Stabler has been named and why! (Very fluffy chapter coming right up!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aww its fluff time! Haha! Thanks for all your reviews and alerts I appreciate it so much! I'm working on a shorter story too that has some E/O but its an actual investigation too so keep an eye for it! And here it is chapter 9! I do hope you enjoy because there's not much fluff going to be after this just a lot of tears!**

When they arrived at the hospital both Mother and Baby were checked out and given the all clear. Olivia was now sat in bed holding her son and beside her was her husband.

"Hey." Cragen smiled poking his head around the door. "You have visitors if you're up for it." He said and Elliot looked at his wife who nodded happily. In walked Casey, Melinda, Huang, Munch and Fin.

"Hi guys." Olivia smiled breaking her gaze from her son to her friends.

"How are you holding up?" Melinda asked.

"I'm great, thank you Mel and you George for bringing baby Stabler into this world. I could never thank you enough." Olivia smiled.

"No problem." Melinda smiled back.

"Ok so for how long are we going to have to call him Baby Stabler?" Fin chirped.

"Yeah have you not thought of a name yet?" Cragen asked looking at his detectives. Elliot smiled and turned to Olivia.

"Well Cap' we wanted to ask you if you would mind us naming him Craig, after you." Olivia said knowing that he wouldn't say no.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, I mean I would be totally honoured." He gasped in surprise, he had not expected this.

"And Mel ..." Olivia said turning to her friend.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We wanted to know if you minded him having Warren as a middle name after you as it is similar to Warner." Olivia smiled and Melinda just managed to nod as the tears slipped down her face.

"Well then gang meet Craig Warren Stabler." Elliot said proudly.

"Did anyone call Elliot's kids?" Olivia asked looking around her friends.

"Yeah I did." Fin said. "They're all on their way." Just as Fin finished his sentence the Stabler clan arrived.

"Look it's our brother!" Lizzie smiled rushing over to Olivia's side. Everyone moved out of the way so they could meet their new sibling.

"And it's definitely a boy?" Richard smiled turning to look at his father.

"Yes Dickie he is definitely a boy." Elliot smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"So can we know the name of the newest Stabler?" Kathy asked as she kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Craig Warren Stabler." Olivia smiled. "We named him after Cragen and Warner." She added proudly.

"Aww that's so adorable, hello Craig." Maureen smiled stroking her brother's cheek. "Nice to meet you and welcome to the family." She added proudly.

"There are way too many people around this bed." A nurse said coming to check on Olivia.

"We should go and leave the family alone." Cragen said.

"Hey you all are my family, sorry nurse but I have a very large family." She smiled looking at all her friends. It was almost the truth, before her marriage they were the only family she had ever had.

"Ok ten more minutes then they have to go. Mommy and baby need their rest." The nurse smiled before leaving them all in peace.

"Has anyone contacted Simon?" Olivia asked knowing her daughter and brother would want to meet Craig too.

"I did." Munch said stepping forward. "He said that Serena was fast asleep and wouldn't leave the house without your say so."

"Can someone go and get them in the morning, call him and tell him that someone will collect him its best if Serena sleeps all night but call him or he'll worry." Olivia smiled as she knew her brother was just following her orders by not rushing to the hospital.

"I'll do that now." Munch said before rushing out of the door.

"Well Dad, Ma' I think we should all head off to. Would any of you mind if we crashed in your place tonight?" Richard asked looking at his father and step mom.

"Not at all, as usual your bedrooms are clean and tidy and beds are made." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks." Richard smiled before leaning in to kiss Olivia and Craig. "Congratulations Ma' he's a very beautiful little Stabler." He said as the proud big brother. In turn each of the kids kissed Olivia and their father and said their goodbyes before heading off leaving the detectives.

"So does anyone want to hold him before he screams for his next feed?" Olivia asked as she knew all of them were eager to. Cragen was the first to step forward and proudly took the person who'd call him grandpa into his arms.

"Hello Craig." He smiled and spoke in a whisper that Olivia hadn't heard since Serena had been a baby. "I'm your grandpa." He said leaning in and kissing Craig on his head. He then passed the baby to Melinda so that she could make her introductions.

"One day when you're a lot older I can tell you all about the day you were born. I will never forget that it was fifteen minutes after midnight on the thirteenth of January and that you weighed exactly five pounds." She smiled before handing him to Casey.

"Well little man welcome to a very messed up world but don't worry, with all your aunties and uncles and siblings you are going to be very loved." She smiled and then it was Fin's turn who hated getting emotional and just as he did when he first held Serena he turned his back on everyone but they could still hear him.

"When you're big and strong I'm going to teach you how to kick some ass but until then you come tell uncle Fin and he'll do all the ass kicking you need Stabler." He whispered and then passed him to Munch who had just returned from calling Simon.

"Hello little man. I'm your uncle Munch and I am going to drive you completely mad just like I do your father." He joked before handing the boy over to Huang.

"Hello Craig. Welcome to the world. I'm your uncle George" Huang smiled before giving Craig back to his father.

"What did Simon say Munch?" Olivia asked wanting to make sure everything there was Ok.

"He says congratulations and he'll see you first thing." Munch smiled and Olivia nodded and felt much more relaxed now that she knew what was going on. She laid her head on the pillow and within seconds drifted off to sleep.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Cragen whispered nodding his head towards Elliot. Everyone said their goodbye's quietly so not to wake Olivia and then slipped out of the door.

Elliot sat in the arm chair and looked at his son.

"Well Craig, you've now met most of your family and already they love you and will care for you. You know you have the best family a boy could ever dream of. Of course your mother is the best ..." Elliot spoke softly and didn't see Olivia watching him. "She's one of a kind mate, she's beautiful, smart and funny and can seriously kick some perp ass too so you're a very lucky little boy to have been born to her. I love your Mommy very much and I love you too baby Stabler, I love you very much too." Elliot smiled. Olivia wiped the tear from her cheek causing Elliot to look at her.

"I love you too." She smiled looking at her husband.

"I know." He nodded and slowly he watched as she shut her eyes and succumb to sleep.

**So what do you think? Like the name? I had so much trying to figure a way of naming the baby after Cragen without calling it Don. Haha! So keep Reviewing and more reviews = more chance I'll update quick! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Now this is where it gets interesting! Haha! Find out who was stalking Olivia and watch as her life takes another dramatic turn! I hope you enjoy and r+r the more alerts/reviews the quicker I'll upload seeing as I am finished with all 28 chapters now! **

**AND- SVU DOESN'T BELONG TO ME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I haven't previously stated that but though I should to be on the safe side!**

The next morning Olivia woke to Craig's screams. Automatically she sat up rubbed her eyes and reached into the crib. It didn't take long for her to reach in and take him before sitting back to give him is feed. As he sucked she looked around to see her husband fast asleep in the arm chair. She couldn't help but smile as he looked so peaceful.

As Craig pulled away from his feed Olivia pulled down her gown and began to wind him and suddenly had a flash back to the first feed she had ever given Serena.

"_I don't know what to do." Olivia panicked seeing her baby scream in her arms. _

"_Just hold the back of her head and placed her mouth to your breast. She'll eventually find it." The nurse smiled helping to lift Olivia's top. Olivia still worried did as she was told as gently as she could but with Serena screaming in her arms she looked at the nurse worried. _

"_She's not taking it!" She cried frustrated. "I knew I should have decided to bottle feed!" She moaned. The nurse didn't hesitate in grabbing hold of Olivia's breast and placing it near the baby's mouth. Olivia didn't care she just wanted Serena to feed and so the fact that the nurse was hurting her didn't matter. Suddenly she felt warmth on her nipple as Serena's mouth closed around it. She smiled. "At last." She though._

_Once Serena had done feeding the nurse explained about the winding process. _

"_Ok so everyone does it differently and often uses many different ways straight after each other as sometimes it takes time to figure out what works for your child." The nurse explained and Olivia knew this was going to be just as difficult as learning to feed. "So you can either place her so she's looking over your shoulder or have her sitting on your lap." The nurse continued. "If you sit her on your lap you need to have one hand on her back and one just under her jaw." _

_Olivia sat Serena Stabler on her lap and followed the nurses instructions, she had done this before but with your own child it just seemed different and she felt more panicked as she had never held a baby as small as Serena in her arms before. _

"_Now gently tap her back or make circles on her back with you palm." The nurse said and Olivia did. Slowly she circled Serena's back with her palm and when a large burp came out of her daughters mouth she felt another rush of relief flood her body._

"_Well done now continue this for a few minutes as she might have some more that needs to come up." The nurse smiled. "I'm going to go check on other patients but if you need me just ring the buzzer." The nurse said and Olivia continued to rub her daughters back as she left. _

"Good Morning." Elliot smiled looking at Olivia as she nestled her son back in her arms.

"Morning." She grinned at him. He quickly sat up and kissed his wife and pecked his son on the head.

"Any feeding problems?" He asked also remembering the scene that had unfolded in front of his eyes with Serena.

"None." She smiled, it had been so much easier this time around.

"Good, what time is it?" Elliot asked and Olivia looked to the clock above the door.

"Ten after six in the morning." She smiled knowing Elliot hadn't seen this time of day since Serena had started sleeping all night.

"I should probably go home get showered and changed. Anything you need me to bring you?" He asked getting out of his seat.

"I prepared a labour bag thinking I'd be on maternity leave and home when I went into labour, it's by the front door a black holdall. It has everything that I need for me and Craig in there." She smiled as Elliot leaned in to kiss her.

"Ok, by the way you did amazing and you look more beautiful than ever." He smiled before heading out of the door. Olivia smiled and relaxed back into the pillow, her son was staring up at her and she smiled at him before starting to softly sing him a lullaby.

"Hush little baby don't say a word ..." Olivia sang and slowly rocked Craig in her arms. As she reached the end of the verse the door opened. Olivia didn't lift her head.

"Forget you keys El?" Olivia laughed.

"Not quite."

Olivia's head snapped up and a look of horror washed over her face.

"Tucker, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to hide the fear that was inside her.

"Don't scream or say anything or your daughter and brother will die." Tucker whispered menacingly.

"You don't have them." Olivia said trying to sound confident but inside she was screaming.

"Of course we do. It was stupid to put FBI Agents outside the house, poor young men are dead now, I wonder if they have families to miss them." Tucker said and Olivia felt herself wanting to be sick.

Olivia gritted her teeth and held back her tears. "What do you want Tucker?" she asked.

"You." He said taking a step closer to her.

"Why?" She asked him desperately.

"Because you should be in jail for murder, I was the arresting officer and the fact that you got off means I look bad." Tucker spoke angrily.

"Got off? I was innocent and it was proved! This case didn't even go to court and you don't look bad as you thought you had my blood it took Warner hours to figure out how it was my DNA when I didn't do it." Olivia said. "No one blames you for arresting me, hell not even I blame you as I would have done the same thing and if I hadn't been a cop and had just been someone else I would be in jail and the man who really committed murder would still be walking the streets." Olivia was desperately trying to calm Tucker down.

"Olivia just put your son in the crib, get dressed and come with me." Tucker said.

Olivia stared at him as panic ripped through her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are if you want to see your daughter again." Tucker said pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"I won't hesitate in killing your son either." Tucker smiled wickedly as he stroked Craig's cheek.

"Stay away from my boy." Olivia said as the first tear made its way down her cheek.

"Then get dressed and come with me."

Olivia couldn't argue anymore. She kissed Craig on the top of his head and gently placed him in the crib. She then climbed out bed and slipped on her clothes trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Don't do this, walk away now and I'll say nothing." Olivia pleaded as Tucker took a hold of Olivia's arm.

"Say goodbye to your son as this is the last time you'll ever see him." Tucker whispered into her ear. Olivia looked at Tucker before bending down over Craig's crib.

"I hope your daddy will bring you up to know that Mommy loved you very much Craig Warren." She kissed him on the head before Tucker pulled her to him. He slipped his hand under her coat so that the knife was hidden but was in a place to threaten her and they left the hospital room.

**Oh I bet you didn't see that coming! Ha! I know it's very sad and probably would be impossible for Tucker to slip in and kidnap Liv but in my world he did ok? Hahahaha! I hope you enjoy and get ready for chapter 11 where things go from bad to worse ... poor Liv!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing and alerting I am so grateful! I am so glad to see so many of you enjoying this story and I hope that you continue to read there are 28 chapters in total!**

**Inspirationimagination a huge thank you to you for reviewing every chapter you really make me smile so much! **

"Stabler." Elliot said answering his phone. He was just about to go back to hospital to his wife.

"Hello Detective, your wife seems to have gone AWOL from the hospital and left your son." A nurse said down the phone.

Elliot's face fell.

"Pull all the CCTV footage from around ten past six this morning; I'll be there as soon as I can." Elliot hung up and then grabbed his throw away phone.

"Porter."

"They've got Liv." Elliot yelled down the phone.

"How?" Porter asked panicking almost as much as Elliot.

"I don't know from the hospital." Elliot said as he climbed into the car. "Meet me down there I've asked them to pull all the footage since I left this morning." Elliot hung up the phone and called Cragen.

"Gather everyone and put me on speaker." Elliot said as he hooked his phone up to the hands free system in his car before flooring it.

"Tuckers got Olivia now remember everything Porter said. Munch get to Simon, Fin meet me at the hospital and Cragen ... hang in there." Elliot hung up the phone and put the sirens on in his Sudan.

xxx

When he finally got onto the ward he rushed to the bed where his wife had been. A nurse handed him his son and waited for him to speak.

"CSU are on their way I don't want anyone coming into this room has Agent Porter arrived ..."

"I'm right here." Porter said coming into the room."

"How much danger is my wife in?" Elliot asked desperately.

"Well he let Akins live for 72 hours before he killed her. So we need to find out when she was taken."

"Nurse is my son Ok to be discharged?" Elliot asked and the nurse nodded.

"Where can I get some of those small bottles of formula that are already made?" He asked knowing that without Liv he would have to give his son formula milk.

"Anywhere but as this is a desperate situations I'll grab a box for you to take with you." The nurse said knowing that Elliot must be going out of his mind.

"Thank you."

"Right lets go and watch the CCTV Footage as I see CSU have arrived." Porter said watching people coming in through the door.

"El what's going on?" Fin asked rushing over to his side.

"Right the nurse is getting some formula milk, all his things are in my car including the car seat I need you to take him to the precinct and stay with him, is Munch picking up Simon and Serena?" He asked trying to be a cop and not a parent.

"Yes he left straight away." Fin said taking Craig out of Elliot's arms.

"Ok try to keep Serena calm and don't worry about diapers Simon loves being an uncle so he'll do it, he did with Serena too." Elliot tried to smile.

"Ok El and give us a call if you need anything ok."

"I'll be back as soon as I have something." Elliot said before rushing off.

He soon caught up with Porter who showed him the footage they had found.

"That's Tucker!" Elliot yelled watching him take his wife out of the hospital.

"Yes there's no mistaking that's Tucker." Porter said shaking his head.

"How are we going to find him?" Elliot asked unable to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"A couple of my agents have gone over to SVU with some top of the range equipment so don't worry we are going to find her." Porter said clutching Elliot's shoulders.

Xxx

Once back at the precinct Elliot saw the chaos. Cragen rushed over to him and Porter.

"Right what's going on and why is my precinct crawling with FBI?" Cragen asked.

"Tucker's got Liv." Elliot explained. "The FBI have more information than we do and they have better contacts and equipment, for the first time I want the Feds interfering." Elliot said. Cragen nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Porter what's the first step?" Cragen said.

"Well we have a trace on his phone so we're setting that up now as long as he hasn't ditched it ... we'll find him quick." Porter said to Elliot.

"Agent Porter!" A man called looking over a small computer screen.

"Excuse me." Porter said nodding at Cragen.

"Elliot, Serena, Craig and Simon are up in the Cribs. Why don't you go and see them...Don't try and protest we'll come get you if anything hits." Cragen said and Elliot just nodded and headed off.

xxx

"Ok so what have we got?" Porter asked looking at the screen.

"We've got a trace; idiot seems to have kept his Bluetooth on." The agent smiled tapping at the screen.

"They're moving." Porter said watching as the little red dot travelled across the map.

"Yeah we've sent a couple of cars after them, no sirens and unmarked cars of course." The agent said.

"Ok the second that dot stops moving let me know." Porter said deciding he should going to update Elliot.

"Stabler." Porter said going into the cribs. Elliot passed Craig over to Simon before following him out the door.

"What is it you found her?" Elliot asked.

"We've got a trace and cars are off after him. The second he stops we'll bust him." Porter said confidently. All Elliot could do was nod.

"If he stops come get me as Olivia will need me." Elliot said and Porter nodded in agreement.

Elliot went back to his kids and Porter went back to tracing Tucker.

Xxx

Meanwhile Olivia was lying down in the back of the silver Mercedes that had been following her before she went into labour.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to keep calm and make conversation.

"That isn't important." Tucker said keeping his eyes on the road. Olivia suddenly remembered that she had two cell phones in her pocket.

Slowly she managed to slip them out and she rang 2 separate numbers. One phone called Elliot and the other called Cragen. She slowly placed them back in her pocket and continued to try and make conversation with Tucker.

"So why on earth do you think this is all going to work out in your favour?" Olivia asked still trying to be a cop and not a victim.

"Because I get justice." Tucker said. Olivia smiled inwardly, she realised that Tucker saw himself as the victim and she was the perp.

"Ok, how will you get justice if I'm dead?" Olivia asked. "I mean you're the only one who is going to get into trouble for this." Olivia tried desperately.

"Just shut up!" Tucker yelled leaning over and cutting Olivia's ankle.

This made her shut up as she grimaced in pain.

Xxx

Elliot clutched the phone to his ear. He could definitely hear his wife and Tucker talking and he couldn't help but smile a little, she was being clever and this made him feel a little less worried.

Once in the squad room he realised that he wasn't the only one with Olivia on the phone. The whole squad could hear as Olivia's voice boomed over the precinct.

"She had two cell phones." Cragen said coming over to Elliot.

"You do realised you're not getting away with this don't you Tucker? I mean, did you know that the Feds are on you for the Akins murder?" Olivia was trying a different tactic.

Cragen turned to Elliot.

"Even when she's scared she still acts like a cop." Elliot sighed thinking maybe Tucker would be kinder if she acted like a victim.

"Just tell me where you're taking me Tucker it's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Olivia sighed. "I mean I would like to know where in this world I am going to die."

Elliot felt nauseated at hearing her saying that but he also knew that she had called him knowing he wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm taking you to a place where no one will hear you scream." Tuckers menacing laugh filled the squad room followed by a scream off Olivia as Tucker's knife made contact with her thigh. Cragen clutched Elliot's arm as he grabbed on the table to help keep himself standing.

"So what? You're going to slowly torture me?" Olivia spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know depends how you treat me." Tucker replied.

"Well there was no need to slash my ankle either. I wasn't planning on running, I couldn't run far if I tried please try to remember that I have ..." Olivia's voice broke for a moment. "That I've just given birth." She finished. Elliot looked at Porter, they both knew Olivia was doing the right thing by keeping Tucker talking.

"So Tucker maybe third time lucky, where are you taking me?" Olivia asked again trying to keep her voice soft.

"Queens, I have a storage unit there and somehow I think it would be a great place for you to die. It's not far from where Elliot once lived with his wife ... Kathy her name was right?" Tucker's laugh was evil.

"Find what storage units are close to Stabler's old home in Queens." Porter called to two of his agents. They nodded and logged onto a computer instantly.

"They have to find my wife." Elliot managed to stutter.

"I know, and they will." Cragen sighed.

**SOOOOOO Will they get to Liv before Tucker's done with her? How Olivia fight him and how Elliot cope?**

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! Thanks! oxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so this is quite a long chapter in comparison to many others but I just couldn't stop writing!**

**Hope you enjoy and please Review**

Olivia felt the car coming to a stop, as she was lying down she couldn't see anything but sky out of the window but she could tell that they had arrived their destination. Her heart sunk as Tucker had already admitted that he was going to torture her. Tucker opened the car door and Olivia winced as she sat up. Labour had been difficult and she was sure she'd ripped some of her stitches out when she had walked from the hospital.

"Come here." Tucker said taking hold of Olivia's arm. Slowly he slipped his arm around her back and another one at her legs.

"You're seriously going to carry me over the threshold like we're a newlywed couple?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"Like you said in the car, you've not long given birth and I don't want you to die from that." Tucker said.

xxx

Back at the precinct Elliot was sat at a desk just listening to what was going on with his wife.

"We've got them!" One of the Agents shouted.

"Stabler come on!" Porter yelled and Elliot grabbed his car keys and rushed out. "I'll ride with you." Porter said to Elliot who managed a weak nod before he jumped into the driver's seat.

Porter pointed at the large black car in front of them. "Follow that SUV." He said.

Elliot didn't hesitate and when the SVU began to speed up, so did Elliot, he needed to find his wife and hold her tight but he had his phone with him and was listening to everything.

Back at the storage until Olivia had been placed on the ground and her hands and ankles had been tied together.

"So what happens now?" She asked Tucker who just seemed to be watching her.

He smiled and walked towards her.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" He asked her kneeling down in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked quite taken aback by his statement.

Tucker grabbed her jaw in his hand and pulled her to look at him.

"You're hurting me, let go." Olivia said calmly and firmly.

"Not till you answer my question." Tucker spat.

"I don't know, I was born this way." Olivia shrugged and Tucker pushed her face away.

"It's a shame for me anyway, as it makes it harder to kill you."

Tucker stepped away from Olivia and lit a cigarette, Olivia braced herself as she knew what was coming.

"I don't want to damage that beautiful face." He said taking a deep inhale from the lit cigarette "but goodness me, I don't have to look at your body."

Tucker lunged forward and Olivia bit her bottom lip as she felt pain in her breast. She didn't want to scream but she had to it hurt so much.

Back in the car Elliot's face was as white as a sheet.

"He's torturing her." He whimpered putting the phone on loud speaker so Porter could hear her scream.

"So who's next on your hit list?" Olivia panted when Tucker had finally stepped away.

"Huh?" Tucker asked.

"I mean how many other cops have you arrested, or questioned that have been proven innocent that you're going to go after when you're done with me?"

"I don't know yet, but I will decide in time." Tucker said and it sent shivers down Olivia's spine.

"Didn't you once question my husband?"

"Olivia, I spent a lot of time questioning your husband for many different things so you will need to be more specific."

"My husband was accused of groping a victim but then found to be innocent. Is he next on your list?" Olivia asked calmly.

"He might be, but getting you is one up on Elliot Stabler." Tucker move forward and stabbed Olivia in the breast with his cigarette once more.

"I can't listen to this!" Elliot cried as Olivia's screams filled the car.

"We're not far off now Elliot you can't hang up on her now." Porter reassured Elliot.

"Would you ever hurt Elliot?" Olivia asked when she managed to catch her breath.

"He'd be the person I'd most enjoy having here." Tucker answered.

"So you'd let my children grow up without parents." Olivia said. "You'll kill me then what? Get Elliot and then kill him too? Making two little babies grow up without parents?" Olivia couldn't help but sob at the thought of Craig and Serena growing up without her or Elliot.

"Don't do this to yourself Liv." Elliot whispered. He could hear how much his wife was hurting.

"We're here." Porter said turning into a very small storage centre. Everyone jumped out of the cars and Elliot grabbed Porters arm.

"You've played fast and loose with my life and Olivia's life in the past, if you get her killed ... I'll kill you." Elliot said sternly. Porter looked at him.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to her." He said just as another scream echoed out of the phone. Elliot watched as everyone placed on stab vests and armed police officers started surrounding the container where Olivia was being tortured.

Elliot felt his heart hammering through his vest. He wished he had the chance to say goodbye to his kids, he knew Cragen had gone over to the house but he hadn't spoken to any of them since he'd left the house before finding out that Olivia was missing. He couldn't hide from himself how scared he was feeling.

"We've got movement." A voice came through the portable radio Porter was holding.

"Copy that." Another voice replied. Porter grabbed the loudhailer and held it to his mouth. Elliot put the phone to his ear so he could hear what was going on inside as well as outside.

"Lieutenant Ed Tucker, this is FBI Agent Porter you are surrounded, come out with your hands up." Porter called. Elliot pressed his phone harder to his ear.

"It's over Tucker, unless you want to die today, do as they say." Olivia said calmly.

"I won't." He answered.

Elliot looked at Porter and shook his head.

"Lieutenant don't make this worse than what it is. Come out with your hands up." Porter tried again.

"I'm dead either way." Elliot heard Tucker say.

"No you're not. Use me as a shield." Olivia said. Elliot grabbed Porter.

"She's telling him to use her as a shield so that you won't shoot him." He said panicking.

"Is your wife insane?" Porter asked. Elliot shrugged, she was courageous and that was something that made him love her so much.

"Listen to me. Leave the knife but hold around me. Tell them that you are unarmed, I'll vouch for you and when they tell you to let me go then you do that and they aren't allowed to shoot you." Olivia explained trying desperately to get him to give up.

"I'll do it." Tucker said. He helped Olivia to her feet and placed his arm around her neck.

"I'm not squeezing am I?" He asked and Olivia believed he sounded concerned. "I mean the last thing I want to do is choke you."

"Maybe you should untie my legs so I can walk." Olivia suggested but Tucker shook his head.

"I'll carry you out." He said and once again he lifted her like a husband would his new bride. Olivia managed to get her arms around his neck even thought they were tied at the wrist.

"Porter he's going to be carrying her out." Elliot said desperate to see his wife.

"Ok." Porter announced it through the radio telling everyone not to shoot.

"The suspect is now unarmed and carrying Detective Benson." He repeated. Elliot once again pressed the phone to his ear but then dropped it as the door of the storage unit opened. He couldn't help but step forward but Porter quickly grabbed him.

"Not until we know she's safe." He said. Elliot nodded even though he didn't agree.

"I'm unarmed!" Tucker yelled. "I am unarmed. Do not shoot!"

Elliot could do nothing but watch as Olivia held around Tucker's neck.

"I am going to place Detective Benson down now, but I am unarmed!" Tucker yelled again.

Everyone watched as Tucker helped Olivia get her arms from his neck and he slowly placed her to sit on the ground. He then raised his arms and took three steps away from her. Porter nodded and Elliot rushed over to Olivia whilst Porter rushed to grab Tucker.

"I've got you come here!" Elliot cried pulling Olivia into an embrace. "I've got you." He helped untie her hands and feet as she sobbed.

"How's Craig?" Olivia asked hoping that someone else was untying her and telling her that Elliot was with their son.

"Simon is with him and Serena at the precinct." Elliot said finally pulling the ropes from her legs. He threw his arms around Olivia and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry El. He told me if I didn't go with him that he'd kill Craig and he said he had killed the Agents watching over Serena and Simon and he had them, I didn't know what else to do!" She sobbed.

"It's ok baby. I've got you and you're safe now everyone is safe now." He whispered as he rocked her back and forth.

"The medics need to check you over Olivia and get you back to the hospital." Porter said coming to their side. Olivia nodded as Elliot lifted her up into his arms. As he carried her to where the ambulance was waiting she continued to sob into his shoulder, so much emotion had been held up inside her whilst she had been in the storage unit.

Elliot placed Olivia on the gurney and sat down beside her. He lifted up his cell and called Cragen.

"We've got her can you bring the kids down to ..."

"Mercy." The paramedic said.

"... to Mercy Hospital, I think they all need to see her now." Elliot explained.

"Ok no problem El. We'll meet you there." Cragen said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia clutched at her husband's hand wanting to make sure she hadn't passed out or fallen asleep as being rescued didn't seem quite real, she had believed that she was going to die and she had made peace with it but here she was with her husband and safe.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Cragen was already there with Simon and the kids, Olivia was surprised to see that Kathy was also by their side and carrying Serena.

"Mommy!" Serena yelled when she finally saw Olivia lying on the gurney. Olivia smiled, this was definitely real. She gave in to the fight she had been battling in the ambulance and finally passed out.

She came round lying in a hospital bed with everyone she loved around her. Elliot was holding Craig and Kathy still held onto Serena. Maureen, Kathy, Lizzie and Dickie all held each other and behind them protectively holding their shoulders were Cragen, Casey, Munch, Fin, Melinda and Huang.

"Hey." She croaked. Everyone's face lit up as she slowly pushed herself to sitting.

"How are you?" Elliot asked bring the hand he held to his lips.

"Better than I did last time I saw you." She smiled as tears filled her brown eyes.

"I'm glad." Elliot as his eyes also burned with tears.

"How long was I out?" Olivia asked wondering how long everyone had been stood around.

"A couple of hours." Elliot smiled.

"How are you feeling Liv?" Casey asked.

"I'm 'kay." She shrugged not wanting tell her best friend that she wasn't in front of the kids.

"Ma' you gave us quite scare!" Richard said coming forward to give her a hug.

"I'm fine Dickie honestly." Olivia smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes well we were all very worried Ma' we just couldn't help it." Lizzie said taking her turn to hug Olivia.

"Thank you guys." She smiled as kissed Lizzie on the cheek.

"We're all really glad you're ok though." Kathleen smiled also taking her turn to hug her step mom.

"Yeah we're glad you're safe Ma'" Maureen said taking her turn.

"I hope you didn't mind me coming over, I was worried sick when the kids called and told me what happened." Kathy said leaning over and placing Serena on the bed before hugging Olivia.

"Not at all Kathy, I'm glad you are here." Olivia smiled, she wasn't lying this might finally be the end of the war between herself and Kathy.

"Mommy." Serena cried coming onto Olivia's lap then hugging her tight.

"I love you Serena." Olivia smiled wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Lob you." Serena said in return.

"We'll come back later." Cragen said ushering everyone else out of the room. "This is family time."

"Oh come on Cap' you all are my family." Olivia sighed. "I _need_ you all here right now." She added in a whisper looking down at her daughter. She hated admitting that she needed anyone as she thought it made her vulnerable.

"Then we're not going anywhere baby girl." Fin smiled.

"Yeah, Big brothers crawling around the precinct and I'd prefer to stay far away from it all." Munch added making everyone laugh. Olivia stopped laughing when she felt a pain all across her chest.

Elliot stared at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked knowing Olivia was in pain.

"I'm fine El honestly." Olivia smiled weakly. "Can I hold Craig please?" She asked extending her arms out to take her son. Elliot passed him to her without question.

"There is one thing Liv." Elliot said turning away from her for a moment as he tried to figure out how to tell her. "You err ... you can't breast feed him for a while. The doctor recons by the time you will be able to it would be time to wean him off it." He said.

Olivia sighed remembering to all the times she had breast fed Serena, it had been a time that she had felt most connected to her daughter.

"It's ok El. Formula is just as healthy." She gave him a weak smile. Elliot stood up to kiss her on the head as everyone just watched.

"You need to get some rest Olivia, he's going to be keeping you up a lot." Cragen said. "We'll all come by later." He went over to her side and embraced her and kissed or on the cheek.

"Thank you Cap' for everything." She said rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Anytime Liv. You're the daughter I never had." He smiled weakly before wiping away his tears.

"Say bye to Grandpa Serena." Olivia said nudging her daughter.

"Bye Gampa." Serena said reaching over to hug Cragen.

"She's getting there." He smiled before kissing her on the cheek making her giggle. He placed her down on the bed and left with his colleagues.

"Elliot the kids are coming to stay with me tonight, do you want me to take Serena and Craig?" Kathy asked. Elliot looked at Olivia thinking the decision should be hers.

"You wouldn't mind?" Olivia asked looking at her, she had brought to the world four beautiful and loving children.

"Not at all, I'd love to have them over and it would do the kids some good to be together." Kathy smiled.

"Could you just take Serena? I think I need to bond with my son." Olivia sighed worrying that she could get post-partum depression from being taken away from him at such a crucial moment of his life.

"No problem. The kids have keys to the house to get their things and Maureen can make a bag for Serena." Kathy said and she hugged Olivia.

Olivia held onto Kathy for much longer than anyone expected her too.

"Thank you Kathy." Olivia whispered before breaking away.

"No problem."

"Hey Serena, you're going to go and stay with Aunty Kathy tonight ok? That's Mo, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie's Mommy." Olivia tried to explain. Serena nodded and hugged her mother before extending her arms to Kathy to show that she accepted her.

"Thank you Kathy." Elliot smiled going over kiss his daughter.

"So how are you really doing?" Simon asked as the kids and Kathy left.

"I'm ok Simon, please don't worry. I'm absolutely fine." Olivia tried to smile but she wasn't as good as lying to her brother.

"I'd never lie to my big sister so don't try to lie to your baby brother." He smirked trying to make her laugh.

Olivia managed a weak smile and knowing Elliot was listening she sighed.

"I'm in agony, I'm still scared that Tucker is going to walk in any moment and kill me and I'm petrified that he's going to do something to my family." She answered his question as honestly as she could.

"Ok, you need to get some rest so I'll come by tomorrow." Simon smiled he kissed Olivia on the head, kissed his fingers and placed them on Craig's head and as he went to shake Elliot's hand he was pulled into a manly embrace.

"Thank you for everything you did for me and for the kids. I couldn't have held it together if you hadn't been so calm." Elliot whispered hoping Olivia couldn't hear. Of course she was listening to every word.

"I did it for my sister, brother in law nephew and niece and I would do it again in a heartbeat Elliot, I promise you that." He said before they broke apart.

"Bye Si." Olivia smiled.

"See you all tomorrow." He said heading out of the door.

Elliot turned to his wife and son.

"Now why don't you tell me how you're feeling?" Elliot asked knowing that when it was just them and Craig, she could break down and cry.

"I don't even know Elliot, I mean I could have died today and it just made me want to put my life in prospective, I think I'm going to take six months out of work to spend time with the kids and just to deal with everything that has happened."

Elliot nodded, he understood and he was fine with that.

"You know you don't ever have to come back to work." Elliot said hoping she would decide to take an early retirement.

"I'm not quite ready to be housewife yet." Olivia laughed.

**Awww! I could have easily split this into like 3 chapters but I didn't want to as I know it could have been an agonizing wait for the parts! **

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So Olivia's back where she belongs, well, almost, now she's in the hospital and has to face everything that was done to her. She finds out more than she expected and can she really cope with the pressure?**

**THANKS EVERYONE REVIEW PLEASE!**

When Olivia woke up she thought something was very wrong. She had expected to wake up to the sound of Craig screaming for a feed but she had definitely sleeping for hours. Olivia pushed herself to sitting and found Elliot asleep in the arm chair with Craig in his arms. She couldn't help but smile and wanted to savour this moment but when there was knock on the door it made Elliot jump also waking up Craig.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm here to change your dressings Mrs Stabler." The nurse smiled coming into the room.

"I'll go outside to feed Craig." Elliot smiled knowing that his wife could do with the quiet.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled as she watched her husband leaving the room.

"He's a very caring man, is he Mr Stabler?" The nurse asked as she helped Olivia out of her gown.

"He is indeed and yes he's my husband." Olivia smiled; she still couldn't believe that Elliot Stabler was her husband.

"This may hurt a little Mrs ..."

"Please call me Olivia." Olivia said and the woman smiled.

"Ok Olivia, this may hurt a little but just grip the bedding if it gets too much I'll try and be as quick as I can.

Olivia shut her eyes and as the dressing was peeled from her skin she clutched onto the bedding as advised and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Ok that's off." The nurse said and Olivia relaxed and opened her eyes.

"Can I have a mirror?" Olivia asked suddenly.

The nurse stared at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea Olivia, it's really not something you want to see."

"I don't want the first time I see these injuries to be in court." Olivia said knowing that they would have taken hundreds of pictures of every inch of her skin to show the jury what that monster did.

"Ok give me a minute." The nurse said peeling off her gloves. Olivia closed her eyes and remembered back to the moment Tucker stabbed the cigarette into her breast.

_She screamed so loud, even though she had tried to hold it in. She had been burnt hundreds of times before but it had never felt like this. How long was he going to hold the cigarette to her skin? As the cigarette was moved a strange smell hit her nostrils. Burnt flesh. She'd smelt it before on numerous different cases but this wasn't a case, this was her flesh that was burning._

Olivia's eyes flew open, she didn't want to remember.

She was relieved when the nurse came in and handed her the mirror. First she looked at her face and it seemed like he had been true to his word in not damaging it. Then slowly she moved the mirror down to her chest and she gasped. Clusters of deep red and black skin covered her chest and the further down to her breasts she took the mirror the more clusters there appeared to be. She swallowed hard before looking at the nurse.

"How many?" She asked and the nurse sighed.

"Don't do this to yourself Olivia." She said.

"I don't want to find all this out in court, how many times did he burn me?" Olivia asked more firm.

"We counted a total of forty six clusters each one with four to six separate burns." The nurse sighed.

Olivia shut her eyes trying to stop herself from crying. She'd seen cigarette burns like this on victims but she wasn't a victim, she was a cop and she needed to remember that.

"Just cover them up." Olivia said without opening her eyes.

She kept her eyes closed whilst the nurse applied some cream and fresh dressings and she finally opened them when the nurse pulled the blanket off her legs.

"Oh my God." Olivia managed to stutter. She realised now that she must have blacked out whilst she was with Tucker or made her mind go elsewhere or something because she didn't remember him doing this.

"I thought he'd only cut me once." Olivia whispered.

"How many?" Olivia asked again.

The nurse shook her head.

"How many?" Olivia asked again.

"24." The nurse sighed.

Olivia inhaled deeply and managed a nod, she couldn't say anything.

"Why don't I remember him cutting me?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know to be honest but I've heard it happens when people are in danger, they kind of daze out they can still talk and function but they don't take anything that's happening in, it's like your brain tries to protect itself or something." The nurse explained as she started putting cream on her legs.

"Ok." Olivia shrugged a part of her feeling relieved that she didn't remember it.

"Ok now if you want to put your gown back on and make yourself comfortable I need to check your stitches." The nurse said taking her gloves off. She passed the gown to Olivia and washed her hands again before putting on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Ok just sit back and relax and bend your knees at a ninety degree angle for me." The nurse said softly.

Olivia just did as she was told and lay back she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but what had happened in the last twenty four hours. The worst thing for her was that she was scared she'd end up like her own mother and hating Craig's birthday because it would be a reminder of what had happened. No. She wasn't like her mother and she would put this behind her once the scum was behind bars.

"Ok we're all done!" The nurse smiled pulling the blanket back over Olivia's legs. "Everything looks good and you're healing well considering you lost so much blood when your stitches opened." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia said back thinking the nurse coming in had been nice even if it was just her job.

"No problem and if you need me... send the hunk!" The nurse joked and it brought a wide grin to Olivia's face.

"I knew I could get you to smile!" The nurse laughed as she headed out the door. Olivia let out a relieved smile and placed her head on the pillow hoping to catch some sleep before Elliot returned with Craig.

Of course she'd barely made herself comfortable when there was a knock on the door. Quickly she jumped up, fear pumping through her veins at the very thought of it being Tucker.

"Hey Liv." Casey smiled coming into the room. "I didn't wake you did I?" Casey asked and Olivia shook her head.

"I'm still a bit jumpy when people come into the room that's all." Olivia sighed. Casey rushed over and threw her arms around her best friend.

"You'll get over this Liv, ok? You are strong and beautiful and once I've put that scum in prison ..."

"You?" Olivia cut across

"Me what?" Casey asked.

"You put him behind bars?" Olivia asked and Casey couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Yeah well I managed to get the DA's office behind me in fighting the Feds for the case as you are an SVU detective, this was definitely an SVU case and you were a Special Victim." Casey explained.

"Don't call me a victim Case' I'm a cop." Olivia sighed. She didn't want anyone to call her a victim as she had never ever allowed herself to be one.

"Sorry Liv, but anyway, I won and I will be prosecuting Ed Tucker." She said and somehow that helped Olivia a lot.

"Who's his defence attorney?" Olivia asked hoping it would be someone who wouldn't rip her apart on the stand.

"Oh you are going to love this!" Casey laughed.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked again.

"It's only Miranda Pond." Casey grinned.

"Really?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Yeah and they're pleading not guilty by reason of mental disease of defect." Casey added.

"Ok I'm confused Miranda is one of my friends." Olivia sighed. "Why would she take the case?"

"Because when she was asked to defend him she was told no deals would be made and ... between you and me ... she wants this bastard put away for the rest of his life but if she doesn't build a solid case of innocence then they're going to know that she wants him to rot so by pleading not guilty by mental defect then if she wins then he is still locked away." Casey explained.

"Yeah locked in a cosy hospital." Olivia sighed.

"Well don't worry because he'll never see the light of day win or lose because the judge prosecuting is Liz Donnelly and you know she adores you." Casey smiled.

"We win no matter what the verdict is Liv just be happy about it." Casey added gently nudging her friend.

"I know I just hoped he'd plead out so I wouldn't have to go to court." Olivia sighed.

"Why, this is your chance to tell your story?" Casey asked, she knew Olivia was usually the person who got most annoyed when a strong case was plead out for a lesser sentence.

"As much as I don't want to be referred to as a victim Casey, I am starting to really understand what they go through when they have to tell their story over and over again to so many people, they only thing that's good for me is that you guys are my friends and not strangers. I don't know if I am going to keep it together to go to court." Olivia blinked back the tears.

Casey knew her friend was just trying to be strong by talking through everything. She pulled Olivia into her arms and listened as she let out all her tears. All Olivia needed was to be held so that she could cry and other than Elliot, Casey was one of the few people she would do it in front of.

"Now." Casey said when Olivia finally pulled away. "Get some rest as I need you to be in tip top condition for court alright?" Olivia nodded weakly.

"Ok I'll see you later on today so I can update you on things." Casey leaned in and kissed her friend.

"Casey?" Olivia said just as Casey stood up.

"What is it?" Casey asked taking Olivia's hand as she knew whatever Olivia was about to say wasn't going to be easy, she was good at reading her friend.

"Can you get Huang down here please? I need to see a shrink and I know Huang wont betray my confidence and I feel secure around him." Olivia explained not even looking at her friend whilst she spoke as she hated admitting weakness to anyone.

"I'll call him right away; get some sleep before he gets here Liv." Casey leaned over and kissed her friend on the head before rushing out of the door. Olivia lay back down and shut her eyes and finally got some sleep.

**A/N Will Liv be able to cope with a trial? Is Tucker Crazy? Review if you want more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Olivia's in recovery! Let's hope she can get her life back together! Some beautiful moments in this chapter I hope you will enjoy!**

**Review please!**

"Not my baby! Please don't touch my baby! Serena! Craig! Get away from my kids you bastard. Elliot? El? Where are you El?"

Huang just watched as Olivia tossed and turned, Elliot was in the family room with Craig and was staying well out of the way until Huang came to tell him he was finished.

"Get away from me and my family! Kathleen! Mo! Lizzie! Dickie! Touch my kids and I'll kill you! Serena! Craig! Elliot! El?" Olivia screamed.

Suddenly she was sat bolt upright screaming her lungs out. Calmly George Huang sat down beside her and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Olivia, you're safe, the kids are safe, and so is Elliot. Everyone is safe just open your eyes and you will see." He spoke softly and calmly trying to soothe Olivia.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she was safe in a hospital bed.

"Are you ok now Liv?" Huang asked as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Nightmare" she muttered as she sat back in the bed and pulled the blanket tight around her, slowly trying to catch her breath.

Huang moved over to the arm chair and turned it to face Olivia.

"So what did you want to see me about Liv?" He asked making himself comfortable.

"I ... I err ..." Olivia stammered trying to form the words in her mind.

"If you want me to recommend another shrink that's fine, I have some who owe me some favours." Huang smiled but Olivia shook her head.

"No! No. I want to talk to you. I trust you." Olivia sighed knowing Elliot would disagree with her.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" He asked in his soothing shrink voice making Olivia feel more comfortable.

"I err, I need your help to err, get me through this trial. I don't think I'm going to cope emotionally." Olivia managed to stutter almost inaudibly.

"Ok, that I can do. Why don't you tell me how your feeling right now?" Huang asked. Olivia sighed realising this wasn't going to be as easy as she first thought.

"Scared." It was the easiest way to sum it up.

"Ok what's making you feel scared Liv?" He asked leaning forward so he could hear her better.

"Err well, I'm scared for my kids. I'm scared that I can't bond with Craig and I'm scared I'll turn into my mother like the way she was with me. I'm scared every time someone opens the door and every time I close my eyes I flash back to the storage unit." Olivia mumbled. Huang was nodding gently as she spoke.

"Olivia everything your feeling is natural, don't be scared of what you're feeling because I think that is what you are most scared of. You have classic PTSD and I know that you know that already, you've dealt with hundreds of victims who have suffered ..."

Olivia went to interrupt but Huang put his hand up to stop her knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I know you don't see yourself as a victim Olivia but the first thing you need to do is understand that this time you are. You're not the cop this time around, you are the victim." Huang said and Olivia nodded weakly, she didn't want to face the fact that she was victim but Huang was right it was about time that she did.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Good. Now if need be I will prescribe some anti-depressants to cope with the PTSD with therapy, I need to know though, if you are breast feeding and I can prescribe anti-anxieties too." Huang said and Olivia felt another surge of guilt hit her.

"I guess you haven't seen the victim photos then." Olivia sighed. Huang shook his head.

"I haven't yet." He said.

"Well I won't be able to breast feed Craig and that ... that hurts I mean I know formula these days are just as healthy but when I breast fed Serena I felt us bonding every time she fed I ... I dunno ... I just felt closer to her and I'm worried that I won't get that with Craig." Olivia felt tears running down her face and was quick to brush them aside.

"You will still get that connection Liv, it happens to all mothers whether feeding by bottle or breast, because you still get to watch as your baby sucks and hold them close." Huang smiled weakly. "That's honestly something you will realise as soon as you hold him and feed him."

Olivia nodded but she wasn't too sure, she decided that she would have to wait and see.

"George, I don't want to go on drugs to cope, I just want to do therapy sessions." Olivia said after a few moments silence.

"That's fine Olivia." He smiled trying to reassure her that she was allowed to make decisions for herself.

"Ok." She said.

"Do you want to continue talking?" Huang asked and Olivia nodded. Even though she didn't feel any better yet she had some new found hope inside of her.

"Ok let's go right back to when Tucker first came here after Craig was born. Tell me what happened." Huang suggested and Olivia nodded and pulled her knees up to her chin so that she could hold around them.

"Ok I err I ..." She looked at Huang.

"I can't remember properly!" She said beginning to panic. Huang jumped to his feet and took a hold of her hand, he might be breaking patient doctor barriers but Olivia was still his friend.

"It's ok Liv, it's ok it happens, your brain has repressed some of the memory and PTSD can causes slight memory loss too, don't panic it will come back to you. Why don't you tell me what you do remember?" Huang suggested and Olivia nodded.

"I remember he came in and I think I was holding Craig. He told me to put him down and get dressed and leave with him. I said no and he said ... he said he had Serena and Simon and the FBI Agents that had been watching the house were dead..." She began to sob.

"Just take a moment before carrying on." Huang suggested but Olivia wiped away her tears as she began to speak again.

"He err he then said if I didn't go with him he'd kill Simon and Serena and then he pulled out a knife and said that he would kill Craig too. So I got dressed and he err ... he put his arm around my waist so the knife dug into my side as he lead me out of the hospital. He took me to his car and then err ... he made me lie down in the back. We drove for a bit and I remembered I had two cell phones so I used one to call Elliot and one to call Cragen as I only needed to knock one number and the call button on each phone. I err ... I placed the phones back into my pocket and then I managed to get him to sorta tell me where he was taking me and I knew that Elliot and Cragen where listening. I remember that he slashed my ankle with his knife at one point too." Olivia said feeling calmer talking now.

"Go on." Huang said reassuringly.

"We got to the storage unit and of course my stitches had fallen apart so I could barely walk and with the slash on my ankle so he carried me inside like a man would his wife across the threshold in old movies. The he tied my ankles together and my wrists and then we just sorta talked. I remember him lighting up the first cigarette ... and then ... I remember him lunging at me and I screamed even though I tried not to and then I ... err ... I could smell my flesh burning, I've smelt it before so I knew what it was." Olivia was getting worked up again but Huang rubbed her hand which he was still holding.

"I remember him stabbing me with the cigarette repeatedly but I don't remember him slashing me with the knife again." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok, do you have any idea when he might have slashed you?" Huang asked wanting Olivia to find the memory.

"I don't think I want to remember." Olivia whimpered.

"It will be better for you to remember now then have a flashback of something you can't remember. Close your eyes and hold onto my hand tight." Huang said.

Olivia did as she was told, holding onto Huang's hand as tight as she could she shut her eyes and felt like she was falling back into the moment when it happened.

_Once again the Cigarette was thrust into her chest and as she screamed she could feel another pain, further away. Olivia closed her eyes not wanting to look at her abuser. Again the cigarette stabbed her skin and again she screamed this time the other pain she had felt was stronger and so she opened her eyes. _

"It's every time I screamed, when he burnt me, I was too busy focusing on the burn to even feel the pain in my legs." Olivia explained.

"Well that explains it, at least now you know." Huang smiled at her trying to boost her confidence up a bit.

"George." She whispered looking him in the eye. "I think that's enough for today, I need to sleep." Olivia said just before she let out a large yawn.

"Ok, I'll come by tomorrow." Huang smiled kissed her hand and left without saying another word. Olivia placed her head back on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

**I love Huang! I hope I do this scene some justice! I really want to show the affects of trauma on victims and that's why I started with the nightmare, there are more Huang/Olivia scenes to come for those of you who are enjoying them! **

**Review Please! oxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Some touching moments in this scene, you get to see a very different side to Fin which is adorable and so I hope you enjoy it! To my reviewers I hope this chapter pleases too!**

Olivia was woken up quickly, but it wasn't from the nightmare that she had been having, she hadn't quite gotten to the bit that woke her. Something else made her jump from sleep to waking in seconds. It took her a moment but then she realised what it was. It was a cry that she recognised and had fallen in love with the first time she ever heard it. She crawled to the end of the bed and leant over lifting her son into her arms. The formula bottles were already on the cabinet beside her bed and sighing she grabbed one and made herself comfortable. He took the bottle immediately making Olivia smile.

"Hello little man, I hope you haven't forgotten who I am already. But I am your Mommy and I hope you know that I love you very much. You are the most beautiful little boy that I have ever laid eyes on and I can all ready tell that you are going to be exactly like your big brother Dickie, which means you're definitely Elliot Stabler's son!"

"I bloody well hope so!" Elliot laughed watching his wife and son. He got up and sat at the side of his bed.

"There's no chance he's anyone else's!" Olivia laughed enjoying her carefree moment.

"I know. I don't think I've told you how much I love you in a while." Elliot sighed.

"You don't need to tell me because I already know." Olivia smiled leaning in to kiss her husband.

"Good, because I don't ever want you to forget it either." He smiled kissing his wife so passionately.

"I love you Elliot Stabler."

"I love you more Olivia Stabler."

They pulled apart as Craig began to choke on his feed. Olivia giggled and removed the bottle and brought him up to be burped. She did it like they had never been apart.

"Hey El." Olivia said not moving her eyes from her son.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep and then later on you can bring me some clothes so I can get out of here." She laughed as she had just realised how much she'd been in and out of the hospital lately.

"Are you sure you'll manage?" Elliot asked not wanting to put too much stress on his wife.

"I think me and Craig are going to be absolutely fine." Olivia smiled.

"Ok." Elliot smiled and he leaned in and kissed his wife and then his son. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh and El." She said just as he grabbed the door. "Bring me some chocolate ice cream too." Olivia smiled.

"Hey you're not pregnant anymore!" He laughed thinking of all her random cravings at the most ridiculous time of day.

"I know but I am still a woman." She smiled and with that he left glad to leave her now that she was laughing even though being away from her scared him so he grabbed his cell phone.

"Hey Fin, could you come down and sit with Olivia? She's sent me home for some rest and she seems happier but I don't feel happier leaving her alone." He smiled as he hung up the phone, he wasn't going to leave the hospital until Fin arrived, just so he could have some peace of mind.

Xxx

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are." Olivia sang as she rocked Craig gently to sleep. When he finally drifted off the door open causing her to jump and wake him.

"Oh Fin!" She groaned.

"Sorry baby girl." He sighed forgetting how jumpy she still was.

"It's ok just sit down and be quiet for a moment." She smiled before turning her attention back to Craig.

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top..." She sang with such a sweet and melodic voice even Fin felt his eyes getting sleepy.

When Craig finally fell asleep Olivia gently placed him in the crib before sitting down and relaxing.

"So when did Elliot call you?" Olivia asked turning her detective interrogating skills on Fin.

"The second your door closed." He smiled.

"Yeah? And where did he wait for you?" Olivia laughed knowing her husband too well.

"Just outside the ward doors." Fin answer not wanting to lie to her.

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"You can't stop him from worrying especially with everything that has happened in the past couple of days." Fin shrugged and Olivia felt herself feeling guilty.

"I know Fin." She sighed.

"Hey baby girl, none of this is your fault don't you start that bullshit." He said grabbing hold of her hand as tears slipped down her face.

"I can't help it Fin." She said trying to wipe away her tears.

"I know." He said kissing her hand. "You just gotta be strong baby girl be strong."

"Fin, I know that, I just don't think I can be."

Fin couldn't stop himself from sliding beside her on the bed and pulling her into his arms. He felt for the girl, she was like the sister he had never been blessed with and he was going to make damn sure she was taken care of.

"Knock knock." Casey's voice came as she pushed the door open. Neither Olivia nor Fin moved as they both got to let out a bit of their anger and fear. When Casey arrived the side of the bed she dropped her briefcase and joined them so Olivia was in the middle between Casey and Fin.

No words needed to be exchanged between them. They all even thought words would ruin the moment and when Olivia began to sob they just held onto her tighter and sobbed with her. None of them heard Captain Cragen come in through the door and just for a moment he watched the beautiful yet painful scene that was in front of him, just for a moment.

"Well isn't this touching?" He smiled as all three of them jumped.

"Captain." Fin said immediately climbing off the bed and taking one of the empty chairs beside it. Casey didn't but she did release Olivia and move up a little.

"How are you doing Olivia?" Cragen smiled coming to give her a hug. As he took her into his arms she started to sob again and just about managed to sit on the bed and hold her as she continued to sob.

"I'm fine." She mumbled with her head still buried in her shoulders. He stroked her hair and comforted her as any father would a daughter.

"I know it's tough Liv but you will get through this." Cragen said as he gently rocked her backwards and forwards.

"I know." Olivia cried. "I know, I'm just ..." She pulled away from his embrace and took his hand. "I'm just being silly." She tried to laugh and wipe away her tears.

"That's the one thing you are not being Olivia, crying is good and it's healthy for you to let it all out. Don't you dare think that you're being silly." Cragen stated firmly but Olivia could feel the love.

"Thanks Cap'" She smiled pulling him in for a real cuddle.

"Always here for you Liv. Always." He said as planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I know." She smiled. "Now then Casey to what do I owe the visit?" She laughed knowing what it would be about but wanting to keep it as light hearted as possible.

"They err ... they set a court date today." Casey sighed. "I don't know how you are going to feel about it though."

"Go on." Olivia said clutching Cragen's hand for some moral support.

"They decided tomorrow because he apparently is allowed a speedy trial." Casey moaned.

"That's the Law Casey." Olivia laughed. "You can't change that easily."

"I know but I also was told that Tucker put pressure on Pond to have the date set for as soon as possible in the hope you wouldn't testify." She said trying to hide the fact that Miranda Pond had been the one to tell her from Fin and Cragen.

"I will be testifying and anyway it's not like you don't have enough evidence and witnesses. You even have conversations taped, he's obviously getting cold feet Casey, me testifying won't make much of a difference but I know a lot of women and men and children who have felt better telling their stories out loud. They were victims ... and I'm a victim and I can't keep telling victims to be strong if I can't can I?" Olivia sighed.

"That's a very mature decision Olivia." Cragen smiled kissing her hand.

"Spoken to me as if I was a terrible teenager Cap'" Olivia giggled.

"So you're fine with that?" Casey asked and Olivia nodded.

"I'm doing this if it is the last thing I ever do. I keep telling rape and abuse victim that they did the most important thing when they survived, well ... I survived even though since getting back here I wish I hadn't I did and now I need to show that I am a survivor." Olivia said her voice sounding stronger now than it had done in days.

"I'm so proud of you Olivia." Cragen said giving her hand a squeeze as tears ran down his cheek.

"I know." She smiled.

"Me too baby girl, I have never been prouder." Fin said and Olivia noticed that tears had formed in his eyes.

"Ok so we need to talk about the trial, mainly what you are going to say." Casey said pulling out a yellow notepad from her briefcase.

"Well what are you going to ask me?" Olivia asked.

"I'll start with some questions about the tailing and things then move on to the kidnap and then the attack, are you ok with that?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered even though inside she was screaming no.

"Ok, I have a sneaky suspicion that the defence aren't going to challenge you as a cop or mother, so I have no idea what they will ask you." Casey said and seeing that neither Fin nor Cragen were looking she gave Olivia a wink, meaning she knew exactly what the defence was going to ask.

"So when am I testifying?" Olivia asked.

"I want you to decide, either go first or last. If you go first Elliot, Fin, Cragen, Porter, and a few others who worked the case won't be able to be in the court room but if you go last you can't be in the courtroom whilst they're testifying." Casey explained even though Olivia knew the drill she still felt the need to ask questions.

"So who will be allowed in the courtroom when I am testifying?" Olivia asked hoping someone would be there to give her some support.

"Well Munch wasn't really involved in the case so I haven't called him to testify and I heard a lot of judges, ADA's from the past and even some defence attorney's that you know are going to be there and some old pals from different units. A lot of people are going to be there to show you they love and support you Liv."Casey smiled knowing that being supported and loved was something Olivia needed at this moment.

"I'll go first then and get it out of the way." Olivia sighed.

"Another thing, I got a phone call today from Kathy and the kids asking if I would ask your permission for them to be there too." Casey added remembering quickly.

"They don't need to see what happened, not the kids Case'" Olivia groaned, it was something Elliot and herself had spent their careers protecting them from.

"Liv..." Cragen said giving the hand he was still holding another squeeze. "They want to be there and if it gets too much they're sensible to get themselves out of there and quickly, they're not exactly kids anymore."

Olivia sighed as she thought of the kids seeing what Tucker had done to her.

"No Cap' they can't see this, Elliot ..."

"Will understand, they will always be filled with unanswered questions and will be too scared to ask you, if they are in the courtroom when you testify then there will be a lot less questions."

"Fine, I'm convinced but I'm not telling Elliot." She sighed knowing that he wouldn't take it easy.

"He doesn't need to know until the day. It's your permission they wanted not his." Casey said.

"I'm not hiding this from my husband." Olivia said angrily.

"Sorry, ok I'll speak with him later."Casey sighed knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Right so that's about it really, I mean unless you want to go and sit in the box and practise?"

Olivia laughed.

"No I think I've been in the box enough times to know exactly how it works."

"That's good so when you thinking of getting out of here?" Casey asked forgetting that Cragen and Fin were there and jumping straight into the way they spoke when they weren't around.

"Today I hope." Olivia smiled just as Craig began to make noises.

"I think someone's awake." Cragen smiled leaning over the crib. Olivia was about to get up when Cragen shook his head.

"I'll take him for a moment, if you don't mind that is?" he asked remembering this wasn't the same as with Serena.

"Of course you can, Craig needs to know his grandpa so that he can know why he should be proud of where he got his name." Olivia smiled.

"Liv." Casey said sounding very serious. "You know if you have any more kids and don't name them after me I'm going to be seriously pissed." She said pretending to be serious but laughing almost instantly after finishing.

"I named him after Cragen because it's like tradition in families to name a child after a parent or grandparent and believe me when I say I do not want another Elliot Stabler and I named him Warren after Melinda because she delivered him." Olivia explained.

"I know I was just kidding." Casey laughed.

"Guys could I have a moment alone with Olivia." Cragen said sounding like he had some important things to say.

"I best be off." Casey said slipping her hands around Olivia in an embrace. "Take care of yourself. I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"I'll just go to the cafeteria or something best stick around till El gets back or he'll have my neck!" Fin laughed before following Casey out of the door.

"So what is it Cap'?" Olivia asked not sure if she should feel worried or not.

"It's nothing really, I just ... when Serena was born I was so happy especially when you handed her to me and told her to meet her grandpa, I just realised everything I missed out on." Cragen smiled. "I mean I'm relieved in some way that I never had kids because I'd have messed up their life ..."

"Cap'"

"Let me finish. Anyway, well I was so pleased, I've always felt like a father to you and sometimes I wish I could have had you as a daughter and really see you grow up and do everything a father does with their child but I didn't so I am trying to be a real grandfather to the kids. Between Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie I know things can be tough for you guys. So anyway I should stop mumbling and just give you this." Cragen said pulling an envelope from his pocket and handing it to Olivia. She opened it and pulled out to slips of paper. One with Serena Alexandra Stabler and one with Craig Warren Stabler and then she looked at the more closely.

"Captain I can't take this!" Olivia said trying to hand the papers back.

"Yes you can. I need you too, as you can see Serena's is a little higher than Craig's but that's because it's been sitting there a little longer." He smiled.

Olivia just stared at him in shock.

"This is too much, you already give them everything they need from you, and you're their grandfather." Olivia said.

"I know that and I'm doing what a grandfather should do." Cragen smiled.

Tears built in Olivia's eyes.

"Don't cry or you'll set me off!" Cragen laughed.

"I'm sorry this is just so generous." Olivia said.

"When they are ready to leave for college, there will be more than enough there to pay it all off for them and if they get scholarships which ... I am sure they will ... then they have their own trust fund when they turn twenty one." Cragen explained.

"Thank you so much." Olivia smiled and took his hand to her lips. She wanted to throw her arms around him but Craig was fast asleep in his arms.

"And if you and Elliot have any more little ones there will be the same for each of them." Cragen added.

"I don't think there will be any more but thanks." Olivia smiled and looked him in the eye wanting to say something to him that she had wanted to say for a very long time.

"Don't mention it."

Olivia took his hand and made sure he was looking her in the eye.

"Thanks Dad." She said firmly trying to make it sound as natural as she could.

Cragen said nothing but just beamed as the tears spilled down his face.

"I love you Olivia." He said after a small silence.

"I love you too."

**AWWW I KNOW I KNOW IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN BUT FOR MY FAN FIC IT JUST FELT RIGHT! I mean it just shows how much Cragen actually means to Olivia by her finally saying that remember that the person she knew as a father or didn't know was a rapist! So I just thought this moment had to happen. I was also fed up of writing like a father so from now on when they are off duty or in private moments she will call him Dad or something similar. But in work it and in front of colleagues it will still be Cap or Captain. Very emotional scene right? **

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone they make me grin like a Cheshire cat at my computer screen ;) keep them coming!**

**So Olivia is having a tough time! Poor thing! How does she cope going home to her family before going to court? Well read on to find out!**

"Right ready to go?" Elliot asked picking up the car seat that was filled with Olivia's stuff.

"More than ready!" She smiled as she held onto Craig who was sleeping with his pacifier in his mouth.

"Let's go then." He smiled.

As Elliot opened the door for Olivia to step outside she was greeted by a large and loud "Surprise!"

Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Simon and Serena had been waiting for her to open the door for a long time.

"We thought you might need a rest so we decided to come and annoy you ma'" Dickie laughed but stopped when Lizzie hit him across the back of the head.

"No, we thought you'd want your family around you and so here we are ma'" Lizzie corrected him but it just made her smile to have her family acting as normal and not tip-toping around her.

"I'm glad you're all here." Olivia said as they began to walk out of the hospital.

"Ok we'll see you in the house. Maureen ..." Elliot was digging into his pocket.

"Why don't you get lots of Chinese food for us to have when we get back?" He smiled handing his wallet over to her.

"Ok no problem, come on Kathleen come with me." Maureen smiled dragging her sister by the arm.

"You will be joining us won't you Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"If I'm welcome too." She said blushing.

"You're our family too. Just because things didn't work with Elliot you are still their Mom." Olivia smiled and Kathy smiled back.

"And you Simon?" Olivia asked.

"Of course if that's what you want." He smiled.

"It's what I need." She said.

"Ok see you at the house." He said and Serena automatically tagged along with him.

"I guess she's going with uncle Si." Elliot laughed!

Xxx

Once back at the house Olivia fed Craig and took him to his new crib just as Kathleen and Maureen arrived back with the food. She made sure the baby monitor was on and went downstairs double checking that the front and back door was locked. She then went into the living room to find everyone laughing and joking as Elliot handed plates out and Maureen opened all the food. They'd left an empty space beside Elliot for Olivia who shook her head at the plate Elliot was trying to pass her.

"You need to eat something." Elliot sighed. Olivia took the plate and nodded as Maureen handed her a chow mein, even Kathy's kids knew her inside out.

"I know it's your favourite ma'" Maureen laughed handing her a fork.

"Thanks sweetie." Olivia said placing her fork into the large tray.

She managed a few small mouthfuls but wanted to just sit back and watch her family.

Somehow she didn't even feel herself falling asleep.

"Dad." Lizzie said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Liv." Lizzie said smiling.

Elliot turned to look at his wife and smiled, for the first time in days she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He gave Lizzie his plate and slipped Olivia's out of her hands and placed it down. He then got everyone to clear a path as quietly as they could and lifted her into his arms. She was so light.

Carefully he carried her upstairs and undressed her before tucking her up in bed. He leant down and kiss her on the head.

"Good night my love." He whispered before leaving the room and going back to join his family.

"Did she wake up?" Simon asked as he cradled Serena who looked like she was about to drift off.

"Nope." Elliot smiled. "Here I'll take her up now." He said extending his arms so that Simon would pass him Serena.

He once again climbed up the stairs, Serena wasn't quite as still in his arms.

"Daddy." She whispered.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Your bed?" She asked clearly. Elliot smiled and took her straight into his room placing her down gently beside Olivia.

"I'm going back downstairs, don't wake Mommy." He whispered but Serena had already closed her eyes and fallen straight asleep.

Elliot smiled, he just wanted to climb in beside them and keep them safe but he had guests to talk to so he went back downstairs.

"So is she asleep?" Simon asked when Elliot came in.

"As soon as her head hit the pillow." Elliot smiled. "Thanks for everything you've done Simon and you Kathy and all of you kids, I don't think I would have been able to keep it all together without you." Elliot said.

"Dad, it's not over yet remember, but we're not going anywhere." Lizzie said jumping to her feet.

"I know, but I wish you guys weren't coming to court." He sighed, he had tried to protect his kids from his work.

"We know dad, but we need to be there so we can understand what happened to Liv. We don't want to have to ask her in years to come to find out. Best find out whilst everyone else is and not what's printed in the papers." Dickie said getting to his feet and embracing his father.

"Who's brains did you inherit?" Elliot laughed embracing his son back.

"Yours." Kathy piped in making everyone laugh.

"Definitely not."

"Then he's been spending way too much time around Olivia as she is the only person I know with that much brain." Kathy laughed making Elliot smile, he knew that she was just joking and that the comment was all in good fun and that what made him happiest.

"Right kids are you going back to your mothers or staying here?" Elliot asked. All the kids automatically turned to look at their mother.

"Hey it's your choice kids!" She smiled her hands in the air to show that she wasn't influencing their choice.

"Dad, I think we should go to Mom's you know, it's going to be difficult enough for you two tomorrow without needing shouting at us to get ready." Maureen suggested.

"I think Olivia would like you here to keep her mind off things." Kathy said. "What do you think El?" She asked looking at her ex husband, he'd always known Olivia even before they were romantically involved.

"I think she'd love to wake up to seeing you all here. But, you have to be aware that Olivia has severe nightmares and will wake up screaming multiple times during the night." Elliot explained knowing that his kids needed to know before she woke up yelling.

"Ok we'll stay and we'll meet you at the court tomorrow Mom?" Maureen said turning to her mother.

"No problem now line up and give me a hug before I go." She smiled and her kids did as they were told laughing happily as they did. The happiness for Elliot was short lived when Olivia began screaming. Elliot didn't see his kids' reaction as he jumped up the stairs three at a time.

"I'm here!" He yelled rushing into the bedroom to find not only Olivia screaming but Serena in tears. He'd forgotten when he placed her in bed. He jumped into the bed and grabbed Olivia in one arm and Serena in the other.

"I've got you darling. Liv please wake up I've got you." He said trying not to cry. He heard her whimper which meant she'd woken up.

"Mommy?" Serena asked climbing onto her mother's lap. Olivia grabbed her and held her tight knowing that she could never allow her daughter to go through something like this.

"I'm ok. I'm ok baby." She said holding her daughter. Elliot pulled them both back into his arms and rocked them backwards and forwards as there was a small knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Olivia called and in walked the Stabler kids.

"Mom and Simon have gone." Kathleen said climbing onto the bed.

Elliot nodded and watched as each of his children joined them and made sure they had at least one hand on their step-mother.

"You're going to get through this Ma' I know you will." Dickie smiled. "Do you wanna know how I know?" He said a cheeky grin on his face.

"Go on." Olivia sighed knowing that she needed him to make her laugh.

"Because you're a Stabler and we're strong." He said causing everyone but Olivia to laugh. She just grinned at him.

"What?" He said looking at her strangely.

"You're right. I am a Stabler and we are strong. Do you want to know why?" Olivia asked still grinning.

"Why?" Lizzie asked before Dickie got the chance.

"Because we are a family and we love each other and Love is what matters most." Olivia said and no one replied as each one tried to hide the tears built in their eyes.

"Now bed! Or none of you are going to get up in the morning!" Olivia smiled chucking a pillow at them.

"Night Ma' I love you." Dickie said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Night Ma' I love you." Lizzie copied.

"Love you too."

"Love you Ma' goodnight." Kathleen said kissing her step mom.

"Love you too." Olivia smiled.

"Good night Ma' and I do love you." Maureen said kissing Olivia and following Kathleen towards the door.

"I do love you too." Olivia replied loud enough so that she heard.

"Maybe Serena should get in her own bed with her music." Olivia suggested knowing the high chance of her waking up again.

"I'll do that then check on Craig, you get some sleep." Elliot smiled kissing his wife.

"Say goodnight to Mommy."

"goo-night Mommy." Serena smiled before jumping into Elliot's arms and allowing him to carry her into his room.

Xxx

Elliot didn't know how long he'd been asleep when he heard Olivia mumbling.

"Don't do this to me ... what did I ever do to you? Not the kids, not my kids. Don't hurt my boy. Don't! Please not my kids! AHHHHH!" She was up again screaming in terror. Automatically Elliot pulled her into a tight embrace and rocked her backwards and forwards.

"I've got you Olivia. You're safe at home in bed. Don't panic! I have you!" He spoke softly until she stopped screaming.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried placing her face in her hands.

"Don't be sorry. I've got you." Elliot whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia whispered before pushing herself away from Elliot.

"What's the matter?" He asked thinking he'd said something.

"I just need some air. You get some sleep whilst you can. I'm sure Craig will wake for a feed any minute." Olivia said grabbing her robe.

"Don't, come back to bed, he's not long had a feed." Elliot said extending his hand to his wife.

"I need some air El. You get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a very long day." She leaned over and kissed her husband before making her way downstairs. As she approached the kitchen she saw that there was a light on in the kitchen. Panicking she reached to her thigh for her off duty weapon and found that Elliot hadn't moved it. She took it from its holster and removed the safety and lifted it up just as she would when she was working. When she got to the door she nudged it open.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." She said angrily but quietly as not to disturb anyone.

Two hands jumped to the air.

"Olivia. Ma' it's me Maureen." The voice answered.

"Maureen!" Olivia gasped putting the safety back on the gun and putting it on the table. "I'm so sorry, did I scare you?" Olivia asked worrying that she may have made a huge mistake.

"No, I'm fine I know you're on edge." Maureen smiled. Olivia wrapped her arms around her step daughter.

"I'm so sorry!" Olivia gasped.

"Don't worry about it Ma' I'm fine." Maureen laughed. "I always thought it would be Dad I'd find holding a gun to me though not you!" She was laughing so much she had to clasp her hand to her mouth to silence herself.

Olivia laughed too, just not as much as she was kicking herself. She should have known one of the kids would be up.

"I guess everything seems upside down for you lot at the moment. I know it does for me." Olivia sighed putting her arm around her step daughter.

"I wouldn't say upside down just different, we're just trying to be here for you." Maureen smiled slipping her arm around Olivia's back.

"Thanks, I don't think I would have got through tonight had it not been for you kids. You all give me a reason to keep going." Olivia smiled.

"I'm not a kid anymore Ma'!" Maureen laughed.

"You're a kid compared to me!" Olivia laughed poking Maureen in the ribs.

"Hey! Am not! I'm starting to feel old when I think there is twenty five years between me and Craig!" She laughed.

"25 is not old! I wish I was 25 again!" Olivia laughed.

"Ok I am not old but it is strange to think when Craig is my age I'll be fifty."

"Thanks." Olivia laughed

"For what?" Maureen giggled nervously looking confused.

"Because you just made me realise how old I will be when he is twenty five!" Olivia and Maureen began to laugh again.

"Want some ice cream?" Olivia asked heading over to the freezer.

"Yeah why not." Maureen shrugged. "It's going to be a long night."

**Awww see what I did there? Got the title into the story! I'm good :P ;) hahaha! I hope you liked that last bit with Maureen and Oliva, It's totally my fave bit of the whole damn story!**

**Ok so next up Olivia goes to court but can she handle it? Who does she lean on in her desperate time of need? Well give me some nice reviews and you'll soon find out!**

**:P**


	17. Chapter 17

**So Olivia's finding it a bit tough, where's badass Benson? Well I can tell you she doesn't reappear for quite some time but bare with me people! Ready to see Casey do her thing in the court room and bring Olivia some justice?**

Olivia stood outside the courtroom with Casey, Porter, Elliot, Cragen, Fin, Melinda and Huang. She couldn't hide how scared she was and when she saw Miranda Pond walking with Tucker. Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm tight as Casey grabbed her hand but she didn't turn away. None of them did until he'd walked into the courtroom.

"Ok Olivia I'm going to go in for opening arguments then I'll call you as a first witness and you'll be surprised to see how full the courtroom is!" Casey gave her a reassuring smile and the pulled her in for a hug before rushing off to the courtroom.

Once Olivia saw the door of the courtroom close behind Casey she turned to her friends.

"I don't think I can do this." She sighed feeling frightened.

"You'll be fine Olivia just stay calm." Elliot said putting his arm around his wife.

xxx

Miranda Pond stood up. Everything about this case was different as she was fighting for the defence but hoping for a win for the people.

"The people are going to try and convince you that my Client lieutenant Ed Tucker of the Internal Affairs Bureau had just become fed up with dirty cops getting away with murder, however, we can prove to you that this wasn't the case. My client wasn't in control of his actions, we have substantial proof that he was brainwashed by the internal affairs bureau when he was still in the police academy and this caused him to believe that ALL police officers turn bad."

Miranda Pond finished and returned to her seat. She was hoping that her nerves didn't show.

It was now Casey's turn. She took a deep breath and stood up knowing that she needed to rope the jury in now to help Olivia.

"The defence attorney believes that they have proof that Ed Tucker was not in control of his actions on the day that he kidnapped and tortured Detective Olivia Benson Stabler. However, we have plenty of evidence to prove to you otherwise. From recorded phone calls to experts in different fields of medicine. What you are going to hear in this courtroom over the next few days is going to make you sick to your stomach and the things you are going to see is going to make it worse. I'd like you to think about that when the evidence is presented to you and what if it was you, your daughter or your friend that was the victim."

Casey could see that gleam in the female Jurors eyes meaning she'd caught them on the hook; all she needed to do now was pull them in.

"People. Call your first witness." Liz Donnelly called.

Casey stood up again.

"The people call Detective Olivia Benson Stabler."

Olivia took a deep breath as one of the bailiffs opened the door for her. She cast one more nervous look at her husband before trying to confidently walking into the courtroom. She saw what Casey meant. They couldn't have fit any more people inside if they tried, some of her co-workers were there, others were just officers she knew to say hello in passing and some judges, assistant district attorney's and even some defence attorney's and she felt very grateful for the support. She glanced at Casey as she made her way to the stand and sat down.

"Raise your right hand."

Olivia did as she was told, so far so good, she had done this a million times before.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Olivia replied and then she made herself as comfortable as she could whilst Casey stepped forward.

"Olivia can you tell us what happened in the afternoon of the thirteenth of January?" Casey asked and Olivia was quite glad to start at the beginning.

"Well I took my daughter Serena to the Special Victims Squad room." Olivia turned into a cop on the stand, somehow she couldn't be the victim.

"Why?" Casey asked hoping Olivia would have just carried on with the story like other victims, but of course that wasn't her Liv.

"I'm extremely close to my fellow detectives and they're like my side of the family to my children." Olivia answered simply, Casey was getting frustrated and just wanted Olivia to act like a victim.

"What happened whilst you were at the Precinct?" Casey asked.

"I was talking with Detective John Munch, Detective Odafin Tutuola and Captain Cragen whilst Serena ... my daughter was playing at my desk when in entered Lieutenant Tucker."

"And what did he say?"

"When he first entered he was behind me and just called "well if it isn't Mrs Elliot Stabler." And I knew it was him straight away having met him before. He then exchanged some words with Captain Cragen before saying "I see you're heavily pregnant Stabler 2." I replied with "I'm still Benson on the job. Then Captain Cragen asked why he had come to SVU and he said it was because I hadn't taken maternity leave and was still partnered with my husband three years after making our relationship public knowledge. I remember the Captain giving him the what for because my relationship and partnership with Detective Stabler was investigated and the conclusion was that we were better off and SVU was better off if we stayed as partners."

"The people direct you to people's twelve your honour." Casey said picking up the remote control as a bailiff handed out the evidence to members of the Jury and the Judge.

"This is the report you received regarding you partnership with Detective Stabler?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Olivia was back in detective mode keeping her answers short and to the point.

"What did you conclude from this report?"

"I concluded that Myself and Detective Stabler could continue to be partners on the condition we were evaluated every year."

"When was the last time you were evaluated?"

"It was November." Olivia was focusing on keeping her answers short just like she had been taught to as a detective.

"So you weren't due for an evaluation?"

"No."

"So what happened after?" Casey asked and Olivia had to take a minute to figure out where they had got to in the conversation.

"Serena came over, I guess she felt the atmosphere ..."

"Objection your honour!" Miranda Pond yelled jumping to her feet. "Calls for speculation."

"Sustained. Jury will ignore Detective Bensons last comment." Liz Donnelly said.

"Ok Serena came over then what?" Casey asked trying to get straight back on track.

"I lifted her into my arms and he said I shouldn't have her in work but Captain Cragen explained that I was off duty and that I had come in to see my husband and that wasn't breaking the rules." Olivia explained.

"Ok and what happened then?"

"He left." Olivia said.

"Then what were the events that followed?" Casey asked once again.

"Elliot Stabler, Detective Stabler came to the precinct and I told him how Tucker had stopped by and then told him I would head off and see him later. I went to my parking space placed my daughter in her car seat and locked the door and got the feeling I was being watched. Knowing my husband I called him to find if someone had put a protective detail on me, I didn't really know what cases they had been working as I had been on desk duty since I had found out I was pregnant."

"What did your husband say?"

"That he hadn't and I said I was just being paranoid."

"Then what?"

"I left the car park and headed off and decided to go round in funny patterns around the city crossing the same blocks and going around in circles, having been followed in the past this usually works."

"Did it work this time?"

"No."

"So what did you do?"

"I called Fin, I mean Detective Odafin Tutuola."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to worry my husband."

"Why did you call him?"

"Because a silver Mercedes had been following me since I had left the car park."

"Are you sure?"

"How many times do you need to pass the same pizza house with the same car behind you to figure out that you're being tailed?" Olivia asked sarcastically but so many people laughed they realised she was just explaining in the best way she could.

"Then what did you do. I pulled over called Fin and told him that I was being followed, he told me to go back to the precinct and he would meet me in the parking lot and I asked him not to tell my husband as it would worry him, I said I would explain myself."

"What happened next?"

"As I hung up the silver Mercedes drove by me at a high speed."

"And what did you do?"

"Get back to the precinct as fast as I could." Olivia said her voice beginning to shake now, this is where everything changed.

"So what did you do when you arrived at the parking lot?"

"Well Fin met me, and he asked me about the car and I told him it was a silver Mercedes and he told me that a silver Mercedes had sped past me and they had hid their faces from him..."

"Objection hearsay!" Pond yelled.

"Judge Detective Odafin Tutuola is going to be testifying in this case and he will either confirm or deny what Olivia is saying."

"Overruled go on Detective."

"So I felt myself panicking, I mean I've been followed by Perps before but I hadn't worked a case in months so I had no idea who it could be, and so Fin grabbed my daughter Serena and we went up to the SVU squad room."

"Go on."

"When we arrived I clutched Elliot and sobbed as I didn't know what to say so Fin told him and he sat me down at my desk as Detective Munch took Serena and then as he walked away I became light headed and dizzy ... and ..." Olivia began to sob she knew that this was getting to much for her.

"And... I just felt everything going black." Olivia managed to say before her hands flew to her face. She had hoped she wouldn't cry and definitely not this early on.

"Judge Donnelly may we have a recess so that Detective Benson can gather herself together?" Casey asked.

"Recess granted. Detective may I remind you that you are under oath and that you may not discuss your testimony with anyone."

Olivia managed a weak nod before Casey helped her off the stand.

"Fifteen Minutes!" Judge Liz Donnelly yelled before leaving the court. Casey sat Olivia down beside her.

"Ok Olivia I know this is hard, tell me how I can lessen the burden on you?" Casey was just as frustrated as Olivia.

"I need to stop being a cop and be a victim." Olivia said swallowing hard. "I know that's all that I need to do but it's so hard talking about things that happened to me, I am so used to it being a child a woman or a man not ... not me." Olivia whimpered and placed her head on Casey's shoulder. Detective Munch came over to them to make sure that she was ok.

"You're doing great Liv, just be strong." He said pulling her into an embrace.

"I know." She sighed.

Xxx

After what felt like hours and many tears had past it was the Defence's turn to ask questions. Olivia mentally prepared herself to be strong as Miranda Pond walked towards her trying to act like they weren't friends.

"Detective Benson is it true that you were arrested for murder?" Miranda Pond asked and Olivia felt a small chuckle inside her as she had known that this would be the first question.

"Yes." She answered like a Detective who was trained to be on the stand.

"And is it true that Lieutenant Ed Tucker was the arresting officer?" Miranda went on.

"Yes it is." Olivia replied.

"Then would it be fair to say that there is some bad blood between you and my client?" Miranda asked just as a defence attorney would.

"No." Olivia answered trying to keep calm.

"Really?"

"Objection! Asked and answered!" Casey yelled.

"Sustained, move on councillor." Judge Donnelly said firmly.

"Sorry Your Honour, Do you blame my client for your arrest?"

"No I blame the man who planted my DNA." Olivia answered.

"Did my client behave in a manner you would consider normal for him when he took you from that hospital?"

"He looked normal, yes, just the way he looks sat here in the court room." Olivia replied without even looking at Tucker.

"So you wouldn't say what he was doing was out of the ordinary?"

"Of course it was out of the ordinary, I hope it's not every day he kidnaps people who have just given birth!" Olivia felt her blood pressure rising with her anger.

"How about when you were in the car? How was his behaviour like?"

"He was talking with me, vaguely answering my questions." Olivia replied remembering back.

"Is this normal behaviour?"

"I don't understand the question." Olivia said glancing at Casey.

"I'll rephrase, would you consider that to be normal behaviour for a kidnapper."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been kidnapped before." Olivia shrugged.

"But you have taken statements from people who have been?"

"Yes and I would say no, it isn't normal but most kidnap victims aren't cops trained to deal with those situations." Olivia said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked now looking slightly confused.

"I'm a cop who has been trained to deal with those situations, I kept questioning Tucker about where he was taking me as I had my Husband and Captain on the phones I knew it was vital information for them to find me." Olivia answered.

"So in the car you were behaving like a cop and not a victim?"

"Objection! Relevance?" Casey asked.

"To determine the pattern of behaviour of both Detective Benson and my Client." Pond replied.

"Overruled please answer the question detective."

"Of course I was acting like a cop, it's what I am trained to do." Olivia replied angrily not understanding the relevance of the question either.

"Ok so we'll move on, can you remember what his behaviour was like in the storage unit where you where held?" Miranda Pond asked.

"Vaguely." Olivia answered knowing that she had blacked out numerous times, even if she didn't remember it.

"Why only vaguely?" Miranda asked.

"I blacked out multiple times." Olivia replied.

"What was the cause of your black outs?" Miranda Pond asked knowing that she was stepping on dangerous territory as this question could be perceived as on the People should ask not a defence attorney.

"I believe it was blood loss a combination of open stitches and being ..." Olivia took a deep breath as she tried to keep her composure. "Being sliced and burned." She managed to say eventually.

"At any point did my client give you a hint that someone else may be in the unit with you?"

"No. He didn't." Olivia answered not understanding where this line of question was going.

"And at any point did you see or hear anyone else in the unit?"

"No."

"How can you be sure that my client was the only person there?" Miranda Pond asked.

"I can't be sure but I believe he and I were alone." Olivia replied glancing at Casey for some support.

"So what was his behaviour like?"

"Strange." Olivia shrugged. "I don't actually understand what you are asking." Olivia added.

"Sorry I'll rephrase, when he was torturing you can you remember his demeanour, things he may have said or done that seemed unusual."

"It was all unusual!" Olivia yelled and the she inhaled deeply trying to keep it together. "I've never been held captive and tortured before so yeah, I would say it was unusual." It was visible to everyone in the court room that she was angry.

"Can you remember what he looked like, something, anything specific about his behaviour?" Miranda asked desperately trying to get back on track.

"His eyes." Olivia answered. "They were wider than what they normally looked like and they looked like they were angry and full of hatred."

"So when the FBI showed up can you tell the jury what you said to my client?" Miranda asked walking towards the Jury bench and leaning on it.

"I told him to use me as a shield so that he wouldn't get shot upon leaving the storage unit." Olivia sighed knowing the defence were about to tear her up.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I want him to rot in prison not die." Olivia replied through gritted teeth.

"So you want my client to rot in prison? Why?" Miranda asked.

"For what he did to me and my family." Olivia replied.

"What did he do to your family?" Miranda asked pretending to look surprised.

"Taking me captive put my family and loved ones through hell, my husband and Captain had to listen to him torture me. My brother had to take care of my daughter whilst he had no idea what to tell her when she asked when I was collecting her. My step children had to call their mother to be with them whilst all they could do was sit and wait for news. That is what he did to my family." Olivia sobbed.

"So what did you do when he did use your body as a shield to leave the storage unit?" Miranda Pond asked.

"Thank the Lord that I would see my husband and children again." Olivia answered.

"Thank you Detective. No more questions your Honour." Miranda Pond said going to sit down.

"Redirect your honour?" Casey asked jumping to her feet.

"Go ahead." Judge Donnelly sighed glancing at her watch. It was nearly lunch time and she wanted a break.

"Olivia what was going through your mind when you were inside the storage unit?" Casey asked.

"Objection!" Miranda Pond yelled jumping to her feet. "Beyond the scope!"

"Your honour defence brought in the emotions of Detective Benson when asking what she was doing, it is only fair to find out what she thought as well as her actions may not directly connected to her thought."

"Overruled." Judge Donnelly turned back to look at Olivia and nodded for her to answer.

"I just wanted to see my kids again." Olivia stuttered.

"No more questions." Casey said before going to sit down.

"You may step down Detective Benson." Judge Donnelly said.

"We will now break for lunch, bailiffs please remind the jury that they are not to discuss anything. We will continue at 2.15pm. Thank you." Judge Donnelly left the stand and Olivia sighed with relief. She didn't have to speak anymore only listen to everything everyone else had to say.

**So Olivia made it through her testimony, what do you think of Miranda Pond? I love the actress from Doctor Who but also love her as a defence attorney, she's in one of my fave episodes too. I hope I'm playing the "I want justice for Olivia but I still have to defend this jerk" thing right. **

**Don't get mad if I make mistakes on the legal stuff, to be fair I'm not trained in anything to do with the law and used the little knowledge I had and google for research to make it as believable as I possibly could. **

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You have to love me! 2 chaps about an hour or two apart, but that is because of a very special reviewer who just keeps making me smile with the reviews posted on each chapter.**

**Thank you inspirationimagination you don't realise how much your words encourage me and inspire me because even though I finished writing this story some time ago it drives me to work harder on the other fic I'm working on and it really does drive me on!**

**Keep reviewing guys!**

After the recess Olivia sat in the public gallery beside Munch and Kathy. She was still scared as next up on the witness list was the doctor who had examined Olivia after she had arrived back at the hospital.

As the doctor was sworn in she grabbed Kathy's hand as Munch slipped his arm around her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the true extent of her injuries

"Doctor Connors, you were the doctor who examined and treated Mrs Stabler also known as Detective Benson." Casey began.

"That is correct." Doctor Connors soft voice echoed across the silent court room.

"I will direct you to People's thirteen, I must warn you that what you are about to see is graphic." Casey said switching on the large monitor. Olivia closed her eyes and squeezed Kathy's hand tight as the image came into view.

It was clearly her chest and breasts covered in multiple burns and even though she had seen it in the mirror the pictures showed the true extent of her injuries.

"Did you take this picture Doctor?" Casey asked.

"I did."

"And what is it?"

"They are the injuries that Mrs Stabler had on her chest and breasts." The doctor spoke like it wasn't a big deal that it was just like telling someone about the news which hurt Olivia more as she knew that it was her body he was talking about, her body which was now damaged.

Olivia pushed her face into Kathy's shoulder who protectively placed her arm around and stroked her hair.

"What are these injuries?" Casey asked also having to fight the tears.

"These are burns and from what we could make out they were made by a lit cigarette that was held to the flesh for extended period of time." The doctor replied again so matter-of-factly.

"But these burns aren't shaped like a cigarette burn? They seem larger and in odd shapes."

"That is correct; we could see that the cigarette was pressed to the skin multiple areas numerous times, so what you see is a cluster of burns." The doctor explained.

"How many burns were there in total?" Casey asked closing her fist to prepare herself for the answer.

"There was a total of forty six clusters each containing between four and six individual burns."

"So that would be between a hundred and eighty six and two hundred and seventy six individual burns?"

"That is correct." The doctor replied.

Olivia sobbed quietly into Kathy's shoulder. She hadn't realised how many times he had burnt her in the storage unit but now it seemed all too real.

"People's fourteen your honour." Casey said lifting a bag up. "This bag contains a total of thirty cigarette butts that were collected at the scene and every one of them had DNA matching to Lieutenant Ed Tucker." Casey said before placing the bag down on her desk.

Casey clicked the remote control in her hand and the picture changed, Olivia saw her ankle which had a deep gash.

"What is this?" Casey asked.

"That is Mrs Stabler's right ankle which has a large cut around three inches wide."

"Were you able to identify the object that was used to make this cut?" Casey asked slowly moving back towards her desk.

"We believed that it was a thin steak knife."

"Peoples fifteen your honour. A steak knife that was found at the scene containing a positive DNA match to Detective Benson and the fingerprints of the defendant." Casey said lifting the bag containing the knife, still covered in Olivia's blood.

"How deep was this cut?" Casey asked.

"Objection! Relevance?" Miranda Pond shouted from her seat.

"To ascertain what caused Detective Benson's black out as it links to my next few questions." Casey said.

"Overruled."

"It was one inch deep."

"Did this cause considerable blood loss?"

"Yes, the blood loss would have been considerable because of the veins that were cut."

"Would this have caused Detective Benson, Mrs Stabler's black outs?"

"Not on its own." The doctor replied.

Once again Casey clicked the remote control and this time it caused half of the people in the courtroom to gasp.

"Could you please tell us what this image is of?" Casey said swallowing hard.

"Those are the thighs of Mrs Stabler."

"And what is wrong with them?"

"They have multiple wounds, some stab wounds and some cuts." The doctor said causing Olivia to begin to sob again, she hadn't known that he had stabbed her.

"Were you able to ascertain what the weapon was that caused these injuries?"

"We believe that it was the same weapon that was used to cut Mrs Stabler's ankle."

Casey went back around to her desk.

"I'll again ask you to look at peoples fifteen, the steak knife with both Mrs Stabler's blood and Ed Tuckers fingerprints." Casey said lifting the bag once more.

"How many injuries were there on Mrs Stabler's thighs?" Casey asked

"24, there were eight stab wounds and seventeen cuts."

"How many of these injuries required stitches?" Casey asked him again clenching her fists so that she wouldn't react to the answer.

"The ankle required twenty stitches, the eight stab wounds required five stitches each and a few of the cuts needed stitches too."

"Would these injuries along with the ankle cause Mrs Stabler's blackouts?" Casey asked him already knowing the answer herself but needing to move on to the next question.

"No they would not."

"Then what did cause the blackouts that Mrs Stabler reported having during her time in the storage unit as well as the blackout she had after her rescue?"

"Mrs Stabler gave birth outside of her hospital with the help of a Medical Examiner and a Psychologist without the proper equipment. This caused Mrs Stabler to receive a third degree tear which required stitching after the birth."

Olivia remembered how bad the pain was between her legs after the birth, it had been far worse than when she had given birth to her daughter.

"What is a third degree tear Doctor?" Casey asked thinking this could put her off having children for the rest of her life.

"A third degree tear affects the skin and muscle and extends to the muscle around the anus."

"So how did this input to her blackouts?" Casey asked quickly turning back on route.

"Well when a mother has received a third degree tear we ask them to remain in bed for a couple of days and keep walking to minimum, when Mrs Stabler left the hospital many of the stitches tore away from the skin causing her to bleed and this is what caused her blackouts." The doctor explained well which didn't really help Olivia in anyway.

"Peoples sixteen." Casey said flicking a button on the remote control in her hand.

Olivia could do nothing but stare.

"This is the back seat of the silver Mercedes found behind the storage unit Mrs Stabler was kept."

Olivia continued to stare, there was so much blood.

"Is this amount of blood loss normal?"

"If the stitches aren't repaired instantly then yes it would be." The doctor explained.

"And so this would cause the blackouts?"

"Even without all the other injuries, yes, this would cause the blackouts." The doctor explained.

"No more questions your Honour." Casey said returning to her seat.

"We have no questions for this witness your Honour." Miranda Pond called.

"Well people call your next witness." Judge Donnelly said.

Casey stood up again, having hoped for a sit down she was sadly mistaken.

"The people call Detective Odafin Tutuola." Casey called.

Olivia watched as Fin walked into the courtroom, he gave her a curt nod before going to sit in the seat. As he was sworn in Maureen and Kathleen took each other's hands in the same way as Lizzie and Dickie had. It was very painful for all of them.

"Detective Tutuola can you please tell us about the phone call that you received from Detective Benson on the afternoon of January the thirteenth." Casey said.

"Detective Benson called me to find out if anyone in our squad had a reason to place a protective detail on her. I informed her that no one had to my knowledge and then she informed me that she was being followed. I told her to return to the precinct to speak with her husband so that we could ascertain who may be following her."

"Did she return to the precinct?"

"Yes she did, I met her down in the parking lot."

"What happened when you arrived in the parking lot?"

"I walked towards Detective Benson's parking spot and saw a silver Mercedes come in. I looked inside and saw that there were two people inside but they were hiding their faces and when they saw me looking they placed their foot down." Fin explained.

"Did you pick up the number plate of the silver car?"

"I didn't think that I needed to."

"Why not?"

"It is a police car park where only members of the NYPD can park as it requires a swipe card to open the gate."

"So you knew that it must be someone with a car that opened the gate into the car park. Do members of the internal affairs bureau carry cards that can open the gate?"

"I believe so."

"When you dropped off Serena Stabler at Simon Marsden's house what did you see?"

"I saw nothing until Detective Benson stepped out into the road and a Silver Mercedes flew past."

"Was the Mercedes aiming to hit Detective Benson over?"

"Objection calls for speculation."

"Withdrawn." Casey said slightly groaning at having to drop the question.

Casey nodded and went back to her desk trying to remind herself what the next question was if any.

"No more questions for this witness your Honour." Casey shrugged. She hadn't realised how little she had to ask Fin.

It was now Miranda Pond's turn to ask Fin questions and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had always hated being cross examined because he found himself questioning what he had seen even after the trial had ended.

"Did you see my client in the silver Mercedes that entered the car park?" Miranda Pond asked getting straight to the point.

"No I did not." Fin answered.

"And did you see my client in the silver Mercedes that almost knocked over Detective Benson?"

"No I did not." Fin answered again.

"No more questions." Miranda said before going to sit down.

"You may step down Detective." Judge Donnelly said and Fin nodded before coming from the bench and sitting in the gallery.

"We will finish there for today and reconvene at nine am tomorrow morning." Judge Donnelly said and the courtroom buzzed into life. Olivia couldn't help but watch as handcuffs were slapped onto the wrists of Ed Tucker. It somehow made her feel safe knowing that he would be spending the night at Riker's Island and not on the streets of Manhattan.

"Olivia are you alright?" Kathy asked seeing Olivia stare into the distance.

"I'm fine." She said snapping her gaze away.

Casey came over to meet them.

"How are you holding up Liv?" She asked worrying about the strain of the trial on her friend.

"I'm ok I think." She mumbled not knowing exactly what Casey wanted to hear.

"Ok so tomorrow Elliot is up first to give evidence and then Cragen and hopefully we'll get Porter in tomorrow too. Then we have Melinda and George and we should be ready for the home run from there." Casey smiled and Olivia just nodded, she knew she had to listen to what had happened over and over again.

"Olivia are you sure you're alright?" Casey asked knowing that her friend wasn't.

"I need a sit down with Huang. Can we use your office Casey? I just think I need this." Olivia sighed as she knew Elliot would be frustrated that she wasn't talking to him.

"Of course why doesn't Munch take you to my office and I'll go and get Huang and explain to Elliot." Casey said before rushing off. Olivia stood up and began walking when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I'm done for if I am caught talking to you but I hope your holding up." Miranda Pond said.

"I'm ok." Olivia said smiling weakly. Miranda Pond nodded and then headed off out the door to face the press scrum that was outside waiting for her.

Olivia just followed Munch through the courtroom towards Casey's office.

**What a place to leave it! Haha I am cruel to those of you who seem to enjoy the Olivia/Huang relationship in this fic. Don't worry though it is coming I think I have two more O/H sit downs and I hope they meet your expectations! **

**Again to my lovely reviewer inpirationimagination you are a star and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Next upload will be at around 12pm GMT. **

**Thanks again all! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is chapter 19! More Olivia and Huang which seems to be what people are enjoying about this story! Let me know what you think guys and gals! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Patiently, Olivia sat and waited for Huang. She knew that the only way she was going to get over everything that had happened was by talking to a shrink but she didn't want to talk with someone who didn't already know the details of what had happened. George Huang entered the room and sat on the couch opposite the one that Olivia was sitting on.

"How are you keeping Olivia?" he asked softly. Olivia just shook her head as the tears began to fall, she had expected herself to cry in front of Huang.

"I'm not sure I'm coping." She stuttered through her tears.

"Olivia by sitting in that court room and telling your story and then listening to the doctor talk about your injuries shows to me that you are coping. I know it isn't easy but believe me when I tell you you're being so strong. Not many people could sit there like you've done today." Huang said trying to comfort his friend and not his patient.

"I just feel that everyone is tip toeing around me. I know Serena and Craig are too young to understand but Elliot's kids and Elliot himself as well as Munch and Fin just act like they don't know what to say to me and all everyone does is ask if I'm ok." Olivia explained.

"I know it's difficult, but they're struggling too. Elliot is blaming himself that he wasn't there to protect you. The kids I'm sure just want to make sure you are all right, Munch and Fin feel helpless as does Casey and Melinda. You just have to talk to them, even about the weather if you have to."

Olivia just nodded her head as she tried to think about the turmoil her friends must be feeling as she was beginning to realise it wasn't easy for them either.

"Tell me what you did last night." Huang said going back to being a shrink.

"I err... The kids and Simon and Kathy came over for tea, we had take out and err ... I fell asleep on the couch and Elliot carried me to bed." Olivia shuddered remembering the nightmare she had.

"How many times did you wake up?"

"Twice after the second one I went downstairs and ..." Olivia placed her head in her hands as she began to cry again, it killed her remembering what she did to Maureen.

"Take your time and tell me what happened." Huang said.

"I saw a light on in the kitchen and so I grabbed my off duty gun that I keep on my thigh. And err ..." Olivia tried to keep calm but the tears just kept falling.

"I err ... took the safety off the gun and went into the kitchen and told the person to put their hands up where I could see them..."

"Who was it Olivia?" Huang asked feeling the concern rising inside himself.

"Maureen." Olivia said just before breaking out in more sobs.

"How did she react Olivia?"

"She was just ... so calm ... she placed her hands up and said err ... "Olivia, Ma' it's Maureen." And I err ... was just so angry, I knew the kids were staying over." She whispered.

"What did you and Maureen do?"

"I apologised and she ... she just laughed and just made a joke out of it and said ..." Olivia laughed nervously. "She said she had always thought it would be Elliot who pulled a gun on her." Olivia shook her head saying it out loud did make it sort of funny, Elliot was more paranoid than she had ever been.

"What did you do afterwards?" Huang asked moving the conversation forward.

"We talked." Olivia replied.

"What about?"

"She was laughing about the age gap between her and Craig." Olivia said. "Then we had ice cream and just talked about fashion and boys and stuff."

"So ordinary things you normally talk to Maureen about?"

"Yeah just like normal." Olivia said and she looked Huang in the eye.

"That's a really good thing Olivia, that you've taken a step to getting back to normal, if you can do it with Maureen then you can do it with Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie too." Huang smiled.

Olivia nodded she hadn't thought of it like that before.

"Thanks George."

"You're welcome Liv, anytime remember." He smiled.

**So a pretty short Chapter really, but I love Huang and have to include him a lot in this story so we can really get an inside into Olivia's state of mind. More court too come and someone who's been missing for a while! **

**Please please please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sooo Olivia's first day in court went well, or as well as you could hope, the next scene is when they arrive home and just when things seem to be going well a surprise arrives on the TV!**

**Please Review! **

When they were finally home Olivia switched the TV on and sat down with Craig in her arms whilst Serena helped Elliot cook tea. She was about to change the channel when the news came on and it was coming live from outside the court house.

"Today Detective Olivia Benson also known as Mrs Olivia Stabler took to the stand to tell her story. She told us of how she had been followed before being taken at knife point from the hospital just hours after giving birth to her son at the Special Victims Unit precinct. She then told us how he had driven her to a storage unit he held and whilst in the car she had called both her husband Detective Elliot Stabler and her Captain Donald Cragen. We heard how she kept the phones in her pocket so that they could listen in whilst she asked Lieutenant Ed Tucker of the Internal Affairs Bureau where he would be taking her to kill her. He finally released the information. She spoke of the hours she spent being held in the storage unit and how he burnt her with cigarettes multiple times and cut and stab her thighs. Next to the witness box was the doctor who had treated Detective Benson after her rescue. He told us how she had received around a total of two hundred cigarette burns and thirty stabs and cuts on her thighs; she also received a one inch deep three inch wide cut on her right ankle. He told us that what caused her blackouts, which she said she had during her captivity, were not the stab wounds and the burns but the tearing of the stitches she had to receive after giving birth to her child. Pictures were shown of the injuries as well as the back seat of the car that had been used to transport Detective Benson from the hospital to the storage unit she was later found at. The last person to give evidence was Detective Odafin Tutuola of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, he gave evidence regarding the stalking Detective Benson had informed him of and how he had seen the silver Mercedes himself on two separate occasions, one being when he was waiting for Detective Benson in the car park of the precinct and then when the car almost ran over Detective Benson after she dropped her daughter off at her brothers house. Tomorrow the people will present more evidence and we will hear the testimony of those involved in the hunt and capture of Ed Tucker. Back to you in the studio."

Olivia just stared at the TV. How a full day in court just be summed up like that was beyond the scope of her imagination.

"Here in the studio with me I have A.D.A Kim Greyleck who once was the A.D.A for Manhattan Special Victims Unit who is going to be giving her expert advice on the trial. How are you this evening Kim?"

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled clicking pause on the remote control, it came in useful to be able to pause live TV.

"What is it?" Elliot asked coming into the living room with Serena by her side.

"Kim Greyleck is the expert giving these morons her views on the trial." Olivia said nodding her head towards the TV.

"Don't watch that crap Liv, it won't do you any good." Elliot sighed.

"I want to and it might help to know what the world is hearing and seeing. They've managed to sum up the whole day of evidence and testimony into a three minute slot." Olivia explained.

"Ok so as you wish, I'll be making dinner with Serena." Elliot said before turning his back. Olivia pressed play on the remote control so that she could listen to Kim Greyleck.

"I'm well thank you." Kim smiled at the interviewer.

"So this is going to be a tough one for you because you know the victim Detective Olivia Benson is that right?"

"Yes I do." Kim smiled softly.

"I believe that you've been keeping a very close eye on this trial then, how has it looked so far."

"Well lets first look at what both sides are supposed to be trying to prove. The defence attorney Miranda Pond is trying to show that her client was not in control of his actions, they've pleaded not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect so rather than trying to tell the jury that he didn't do it they are trying to prove that he wasn't capable of controlling his actions at the time of Detective Benson's stalking and kidnap and torture." Kim explained and Olivia could hear the tears being held back in her voice.

"Ok so they aren't trying to prove that he didn't do it?"

"No they have basically admitted guilt but that he wasn't to blame for his actions. Now the People should be trying to show that he was in complete control of his actions however so far all they have done is have Detective Benson tell her story and shown the extent of her injuries. The defence managed to make Detective Tutuola's testimony pointless by asking two simple questions "did you see him at the car park and did you see him outside Detective Benson's brother's house." Both he answered no to and that completely shows that there is no proof that it was Ed Tucker that was stalking Detective Benson." Kim explained and Olivia sniffed hard, it was true, there was no proof that he was the one doing the stalking.

"So how do you think the jury look at it at the moment?"

"I don't know, with so many witness to go it will be so difficult at this time to guess the jury however Casey Novak needs to change her tact and start asking questions more relevant to the mental disease or defect, I believe that Doctor George Huang of the FBI is to give evidence and it is his that is going to matter most, Casey Novak needs to prove to the jury that Tucker was compos mentis at the time of the kidnap and the torture."

Olivia had heard enough, she pressed the pause button and pulled her cell phone from the belt she wore.

"Casey?" Olivia asked hating that she was about to question the capability of her best friend.

"What is it Liv?" Casey asked softly. She knew her best friend was a mess at the moment.

"I was just wondering when you're going to start trying to prove that Tucker was completely sane when he hurt me?" Olivia asked.

"Are you watching Kim Greyleck?" Casey asked sighing.

"Yes." Olivia replied not wanting to lie to her best friend.

"Then you heard her say that it was George Huang's testimony that was going to prove that. Don't worry Liv me and Huang have pulled up a lot of dirt on Tucker and we will be able to prove that he was Compos Mentis I promise." Casey explained to her friend as softly as she could so that Olivia wouldn't think she was angry.

"Ok. Ok I believe you; I need him behind bars Casey." Olivia said her voice stronger than it had been in days.

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow Liv."

"Bye." Olivia whispered before hanging up and turning back to the TV. Once again she pressed play so that she could listen to Kim.

"So that's the argument, not that he didn't do it but that he wasn't sane when he did it?"

"That's right, he will not deny what he did to Olivia but Casey needs to prove that he was of sound mind and the most important thing is to prove that he knew what he was doing was wrong."

"Didn't Detective Benson say that he didn't want to die when she offered him to use her as a shield so the FBI didn't shoot him?"

"Yes, that was a key point in Detective Benson's testimony and Casey Novak spent enough time on that area to show how Ed Tucker knew how much trouble he was in, how he placed the knife on the floor and lifted Detective Benson into his arms and how she screamed that he was unarmed when they left the storage unit. The fact that he knew that he'd be shot if he left the storage unit shows he knew what he did was wrong and with Detective Stabler and FBI Agent Porter's testimony they will be able to prove that he knew that what he was doing was wrong."

"Thank you Kim Greyleck I look forward to hearing your views on tomorrow's events."

Olivia switched the TV off and went into the kitchen, she could smell that dinner was almost ready and so placed Craig in his Moses Basket beside the dinner table.

"Wow it smells good!" Olivia said going to see what they had been cooking.

"Go with Mommy to wash your hands now Serena." Elliot said as he switched the cooker off.

"Come on baby." Olivia said extending her hand to her daughter. Serena followed her Mom into the living room and extended her hands the second she saw the baby wipes.

"Who's Mommy's little angel?" Olivia asked gently wiping Serena's hands.

"Seena!" She yelled with joy.

"Yes she is!" Olivia laughed scooping Serena into her arms and rubbing her head into her daughters belly making her laugh hysterically. As this was going on Elliot just listened to his wife and daughter as he filled the plates. It made him feel relieved to hear Olivia laughing again as he had started to wonder if he would ever hear her beautiful laugh again.

"Food's on the table!" Elliot yelled as he placed the plates down. Olivia walked into the kitchen still pretending to eat Serena's stomach.

"Into the chair you go!" Olivia said arriving at Serena's 'special' chair that being a small booster with a strap that was on one of the dining room table.

Olivia sat down as Elliot sat opposite her and she just smiled. With Serena beside her and Craig just behind her she finally felt relaxed and that somehow everything would turn out just right.

"What is it?" Elliot asked seeing that she hadn't started eating yet.

"I don't think I've told you in a while how much I love you Elliot Stabler." Olivia smiled and Elliot beamed at her.

"I love you too Liv." He said before turning his attention back to his plate. Olivia laughed as she lifted up her fork, no one should interrupt Elliot when he was eating.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot said after minutes of silence. She looked at him saying nothing as she had a mouthful of chicken.

"I was just thinking, we're lucky that Serena and Craig are too young to remember all of this aren't we?" He said looking at his wife the whole time.

"I just wish the same could be said for your kids." Olivia sighed digging her fork into her food once more.

"They're old enough to handle it." Elliot sighed also turning back to their food.

"Maureen and Kathleen maybe but not Dickie and Lizzie they're only sixteen!" Olivia groaned.

"Old enough Liv, don't worry yourself if they couldn't cope with it they wouldn't have come back after your testimony." Elliot said taking Olivia's free hand into his own across the table.

"Just worry about you Liv, not the rest of us." He added and Olivia managed a weak nod, she had to just take care of herself and her babies and leave the worrying of everyone else.

**Aww sort of happy family. Let's hope things go Olivia's way in court! **

**Please review people! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Court is in session ... day two!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope this one pleases as much!**

Arriving in court the next morning Olivia quickly said goodbye to her husband and friends to go into the courtroom with Casey. She felt everyone watch her as she entered, some even extended their hands and wished her luck both strangers and co-workers alike. Olivia just nodded and said a brief thank you before sitting down beside Fin and Kathy in the front row behind the People's table. She wondered what testimony would be given today and what evidence would be shown and she wondered how many more tears she would shed before the day was out but the quickly she pushed the thoughts out of her mind as Judge Donnelly took her seat.

"The people call Detective Elliot Stabler." Casey said standing up.

Olivia just watched as her husband walked down to the witness box and was sworn in. For a moment she wondered what was going through Kathy's mind as she held her hand but once again pushed the thought out of her mind as Casey walked to witness stand.

"Detective Stabler how long have you been married to Detective Benson?" Was the first question out of Casey's mouth which Olivia didn't understand the relevance of.

"3 years." Elliot replied being a cop just like Olivia had done when she had sat there.

"And how long have you known Ed Tucker?" Casey asked.

"Err ... I'm not sure." Elliot replied and Olivia could see that he was struggling to think.

"Would you say that you knew him before you and Olivia were married?" Casey asked rescuing the unanswered question.

"Yes." He replied.

"What type of man was Ed Tucker when you first met him?" Casey asked and Olivia realised what she was doing.

"A thorn in my side." Elliot replied giving Olivia a reason to smile.

"Why would you say that?"

"I met him when I was accused of groping a victim who later said that she had lied." Elliot replied.

"On what other occasions have you come into contact with Ed Tucker?" Casey continued

"When my wife was arrested for murder." Elliot replied.

"What type of a man did he seem to be?" Casey asked.

"A man who wanted justice against apparent bad cops, if you did something he's make you pay for it and he played fast and loose by jumping to judgement and not looking at a wider scope." Elliot answered.

"Have you ever thought that Ed Tucker was slightly insane?"

"Objection! Relevance?" Miranda Pond shouted.

"I thought you pleaded not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect I am just trying to establish a past history behaviour."

"Sustained, rephrase that question Miss Novak."

"Yes your Honour. Detective Stabler, when you have previously met with Ed Tucker did you ever have any concern about his behaviour?"

"No, I always thought he was a good cop even if I didn't like the man."

"Ok so after your wife was taken from the hospital you went with Agent Porter to look at CCTV footage is that right?"

"Yes."

"People's seventeen your honour the CCTV footage outside the door of the room Detective Benson was staying in at the hospital." Casey said before playing the footage. Olivia could do nothing but watch as the image of her and Tucker walking side by side down the corridor of the hospital played.

"That is the footage you watched?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell who it was when watching it?"

"Yes he's sat right there." Elliot said nodding his head towards the defence table.

"For the record Detective Stabler has pointed out the Defendant Ed Tucker." Casey said.

Xxx

Once Casey had finished asking Elliot all her questions he watched as Miranda Pond walked forward. He quickly glanced at Olivia who was fighting her tears and gave her a reassuring smile. He wanted nothing more than to leave the witness box and hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but for the moment, he had more questions to answer.

"Have you and Detective Benson ever discussed Ed Tucker before this incident?"

"Objection!" Casey shouted. "Privileged."

"Not if they weren't married at the time of the discussion." Miranda Pond replied.

"Council step forward." Judge Donnelly said and Casey and Miranda walked to her.

"Judge Donnelly it would be difficult for Detective Stabler to comment as he may not necessarily remember if the conversation was before or after their wedding, they were married at the time of Olivia's arrest so if they discussed him at that time it is privileged information." Casey explained.

"How do you get past the scope of privileged information when they are giving evidence in cases that they solve if they are a couple?" Miranda Pond asked.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler give testimony on facts they encountered, they never disclose in testimony their discussions unless relevant to the case which doesn't come under the scope of privileged information as it usually has a third party member or they are on duty officers, when they are off duty they have no reason to discuss cases." Casey explained.

Judge Donnelly thought for a moment.

"Step back. Objection sustained. Detective Stabler may I remind you that Privileged information is anything you discuss with your wife at home without a third party member present anything else can be used in evidence do you understand." Judge Donnelly said looking directly at Elliot.

"Yeah I do your Honour." Elliot said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"When you were on the phone listening to Detective Benson speaking with Ed Tucker did you at any point hear him feel sorry for what he had done?" Miranda Pond asked.

"No I did not."

"What do you remember from the couple of hours you were on the phone?"

"I remember my wife's screams." Elliot said through gritted teeth as the screams still haunted him.

"Is that all?"

"No. I remember him saying that he would be killed if he left the storage unit and my wife recommended he used her as a shield."

"Do you think he was afraid to die?"

"Objection! Detective Stabler isn't able to say what someone else was thinking!"

"Sustained."

"I'll rephrase that. Detective Stabler where you able to ascertain the state of mind my client was in?"

"From what I could hear he knew that he would be shot if he hurt my wife again or if he left the storage unit armed."

"No more questions for this witness." Miranda Pond sighed before sitting down, she had hoped for him to say anything but what sounded like her client knew that he had done wrong.

"You may step down Detective." Judge Donnelly said and he rushed over to Olivia pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

"I've got you." He whispered into her ear.

"I know." She said as she sobbed into his chest.

Kathy moved out of the way to make room for Elliot to sit down beside his wife. They sat together and Olivia kept one hand on his whilst his other arm held around her shoulders.

"The people call Captain Donald Cragen." Casey called.

And once again Olivia watched as the next witness sat down and was sworn in.

"Captain Cragen you were also on the phone with Detective Benson during her captive were you not?" Casey said jumping straight in.

"I was."

"When the FBI was surrounding the storage unit what was going on inside the storage unit?"

"From what I could understand Ed Tucker was fearing for his life and so Detective Benson offered her body up as a shield from the guns of the FBI."

"Have you ever seen this happen before?"

"What happen before?" Cragen asked.

"Sorry, have you ever seen someone fearing for their life when surrounded before this incident?"

"I have it seems to me as a natural response."

"Have you ever seen someone react differently?"

"I have, I once saw a man come out with his hands up telling the lord he was sending him more soldiers and pointed the gun towards someone before being shot dead himself."

"Would you have considered that man to be sane?"

"No I would not."

"Do you believe that Ed Tucker's response was more normal than that of the man you previously mentioned?"

"I would."

"No more questions." Casey said before going to sit down.

"No questions for this witness." Miranda Pond said and Olivia looked at Elliot who didn't understand why Miranda Pond didn't want to ask the Captain questions.

Captain Cragen came to sit beside his detectives after giving Olivia a large embrace. Olivia waited as Casey called on her next witness.

"The people call FBI Agent Dean Porter." Casey called and once again everyone watched as Porter was sworn in.

"Agent Porter when were you first made aware of the possibility that Ed Tucker was out to get Detective Benson?" Casey said and Olivia perked up as she also wanted to know.

"We were investigating Ed Tucker on a murder when he was being followed we found him visiting the Special Victims Unit. After a while I decided to go and speak with Captain Cragen on the matter of my other case when it was brought to my attention that he may be involved in the stalking of Detective Benson. When I was discussing the matter with Captain Cragen he told me of Olivia's arrest by Tucker in the past and we believed that he was out to get Detective Benson." Porter explained and Olivia was quiet glad to know that it wasn't because he'd been tapping the phones or following her himself.

"Ok so you were with Detective Elliot Stabler outside the storage unit that Detective Benson was held by Ed Tucker."

"I was."

"Did you hear what was going on through the phone?"

"I did not. I was speaking to Ed Tucker through a loud hailer and was only made aware of him using Olivia as a shield when Detective Stabler told me."

"No more questions." Casey said going to sit down.

"The defence have no questions for this witness." Miranda Pond said.

"You may step down Agent. We will now break for lunch and reconvene at one thirty." Judge Donnelly said before stepping down herself.

Casey came over to everyone.

"I think we've got him." She smiled to Olivia.

"Why aren't the defence asking any questions?" Olivia asked feeling confused.

"Because I am asking theirs for them as all they want to prove is was he in control of his actions. If they would ask the questions they'd ask them slightly different to hopefully get different answers and after your phone call yesterday I decided that I shouldn't tell the jury what was done any more just stick with the behaviour of Ed Tucker." Casey explained before giving her friend a hug.

"I'll get this bastard if it's the last thing I do Olivia." She whispered.

"And we will be charging him with the murder of Detective Akins after this trial concludes." Porter said trying to reassure Olivia.

"Either way whatever the result is he will not be a free man after this trial." Elliot said. "Don't forget that."

"Yes Elliot but some of us don't want him to be in a cushy mental hospital and want him to suffer behind bars." Olivia said and she marched off leaving everyone stunned. She was just feeling so angry.

"Don't worry Elliot she's not angry with you." Casey said rubbing his shoulders.

"I'll go find her." Cragen said nodding towards Casey who with the help of Kathy was trying to reassure Elliot that this wasn't his fault.

Xx

Cragen found Olivia sat on the stairs that lead to the Judge's chambers. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing quietly.

"Olivia?" Captain said making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said sitting beside her.

"Sorry Cap, I just needed to get out of that courtroom I mean how many more days of this have I got to sit through?" She asked before beginning to sob again.

"Hey." Cragen said softly sitting beside her and he slowly cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her head to look at him.

"You don't need to be here, and the fact that you are shows just how strong you are Olivia. I am so proud of the way you have been coping and you have got to realise that it is ok to cry and kick and scream and that none of us will think any less of you if you did."

"I just ... I just don't know if I'm ever going to get over this you know. I keep thinking about all the victims we've apparently helped and wondered if they are coping, have they managed to move on with their lives, or are they still waking up multiple times a night screaming and thinking their captor is back to get them?" Olivia sighed, she didn't like showing Cragen that she actually had started seeing that she was a victim.

"Then we will show you how you can move on with your life. I'm going to make arrangements with Huang to get you into a group therapy session where you can meet so many survivors of kidnap and torture so that you can see in what ways they have coped and or moved on with their lives." Captain Cragen smiled softly.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered before pulling Cragen into a hug. He just held her as she sobbed some more knowing that all the words had been spoken and now all she wanted to do was cry.

"Olivia." Elliot said coming towards them. Olivia wiped her tears and stood up and Cragen did the same.

"I'll leave you to talk." He said before walking away.

Elliot ran over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her hands around his waist and held her head into his chest. He didn't know what to say to her so he decided to just hold her, one arm around her shoulders and one on the back of her head and together they both sobbed. He had been avoiding crying around her knowing that she needed him to be the strong one but right now this is what they both needed not just to cry but to cry in the comfort of each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry for getting angry at you, I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Olivia said pulling away just enough so that she could look into her husband's eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry too I shouldn't have said that, we will get him Liv. We just have too." He whispered and Olivia nodded and gave her husband a weak smile.

"I just ... I just need you to know that I love you El. I love you so much and I couldn't live without you." Olivia said keeping her eyes fixed on her husband's.

"I know, I know and I love you too. When he had you in that place I felt everything you did and had he killed you, I would have killed him myself. I love you so much Olivia and I just want you to know how much." He pulled away from her and took her hand in his own.

"Olivia Benson Stabler I love you more than words can describe and after this is all over I think we need to remind each other just how much. Would you please reaffirm our wedding vows?" He asked her. Olivia couldn't say anything but nodded her head and just as he had when she agreed to marry him he lifted her from the waist and spun her around with glee.

"I love you Olivia Stabler." He said placing her on the ground and pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you too Elliot Stabler now can we get some food I'm starving." She laughed softly, the first real laugh in days.

Elliot would have given anything for that laugh to last forever.

**Olivia is struggling, poor woman but wouldn't we all had we been through that. I think I'd lock myself in my room away from everyone and everything so I think Olivia's a pretty amazing woman myself! I hope I capture the true essence of her character!**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Day two part two court in session!**

**Please review!**

After lunch everyone filled back into the courtroom to hear the next testimony. Olivia has spent a lot of time pacing outside the door trying to determine if she wanted to sit and listen to George Huang give his evidence, but then again she knew that it was the most important testimony that was going to be given. She gave in and went to sit beside her husband and his eldest daughter who instantly took Olivia's hand into her own. Olivia smiled before snuggling her head into Elliot's shoulder as he placed her arm around her neck. Once George Huang had been sworn in Casey stood to begin asking questions.

"Doctor Huang, you spoke with Ed Tucker after his arrest is this correct?"

"I did." Huang answered and Olivia could hear the soft shrink's voice speak in the same tone as he used every time he had spoken to her over the past few days.

"And what could you gather from the information and the behaviour he displayed?" Casey asked.

"I spoke with Ed Tucker for nearly a hundred and fifty minutes where I managed to gain a lot of understanding and reasoning behind his kidnap and torture of Detective Benson."

_Bastard!_ Olivia thought, _it sounded exactly like he was saying that what Tucker did made sense. _

"Go on." Casey said nodding her head towards Huang.

"From what I can gather he has a lot of pent up anger from many different sources."

"Does this lead to any known psychiatric Illness?"

"It does not. From what I gathered Ed Tucker is as sane and competent as you or I." Huang said.

"Your witness." Casey said going to sit down knowing that Miranda Pond had a few questions or this witness.

"Do you say that what my client did made sense to you? Or to him?"

"I didn't say it made sense." Huang replied.

"I'm sorry, was his reasoning understood by you or just by him?"

"I understood his reasoning."

"Did he put up a good argument for his case?"

"Yes."

"So do you understand why he did the things he did and so from this you can gather that my client is as sane as you or I." Miranda Pond threw the well rehearsed questions at Huang like there was no tomorrow.

"Not exactly, I am not allowed to tell you the details of the conversation that I had with your client but he told me exactly why he did what he did and how he had planned it that is what I mean by his reasoning." Huang explained wishing Casey had realised his mistake.

"Where there any signs to link my client up with any know psychiatric illness?"

"Nothing."

Miranda Pond glanced at her client almost apologetically.

"No more questions your honour." Miranda said going to sit down.

"The people rest your honour." Casey said standing up to speak then instantly sitting down again.

"We'll break until tomorrow then. We reconvene at nine thirty Bailiffs please remind the jury that they are not to discuss the testimony and evidence." Judge Donnelly finished her statement and stepped down just as the courtroom buzzed to life once again. Olivia sighed as she slowly sat up again.

"Olivia we've got him!" Casey smiled giving her friend a hug.

"I'm not so sure." Olivia shrugged.

"The defence aren't calling on any expert testimony at all the only people left to give evidence are Melinda and Tucker and then we just have to wait and see what the jury decide." Casey explained. Olivia managed a weak smile before she caught Cragen signalling for her to come over to him and Huang. She told Elliot that she would be right back and headed over to them having a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Hey Olivia, Captain Cragen was telling me it might be a good idea for you to go to a group therapy session with other kidnap and torture victims."

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest and just shrugged, she didn't know if she could bear to listen to other people's heartbreaking stories when she could barely listen to her own.

"I am inclined to agree that it could do you a lot of good." Huang smiled softly and Olivia gave in and nodded.

"Good there's one this evening, why don't you come to Casey's office with me now and I can give you the details." Huang suggested and Olivia glanced over to Elliot who was talking with his kids. She nodded and followed him out the door.

"So how was everything today?" He asked her as they walked.

"Oh you know ... great." She said sarcastically. She had no interest in being questioned by a shrink at this moment.

"Liv, I wasn't lying when I say this will get easier, I can't tell you that you'll get over it but eventually it will become easier and you won't feel the need to sleep with a gun on your thigh." Huang suggested.

"Whatever." Olivia muttered under her breath as she followed George Huang into Casey's office.

"Take a seat Liv." Huang said as he went over to Casey's desk. He'd kept his brief case there whilst the case was on as it contained confidential notes about all his patients.

"Right, so this evening it's what they call a 'survivors' meeting. They won't all be kidnap victims, some of them will have been raped or abused but they all survived something horrific and you don't have to talk you could just go there and listen. I have all the details here. Some of them take a friend or a partner, why don't you take Elliot with you or someone you can trust." Huang said.

"Thanks is this everything?" Olivia asked getting to her feet.

"Yes, and Liv..." he said just as she headed for the door. Slowly Olivia turned to look at him.

"Call me if you need anything alright." He smiled.

"Thanks." She managed to say before rushing out of the door. Once around the corner she grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey Fin."

"Hey baby girl are you ok?" Fin asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine ... I was ..." she broke off as she gathered her words together.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" she asked.

"No why?" he asked not sure what to make of Olivia's question.

"There's a group tonight and I was told I should take someone with me and I don't want to take Elliot so I was hoping you'd come." She said hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Of course I will."

"Thanks Fin. Meet me outside the precinct at 6." She said before hanging up.

Olivia sighed as she took a moment to herself. Even though the courthouse was full of noise of people moving around she felt at peace with herself just for a moment.

"Olivia." Elliot smiled coming towards her.

"Hey El." She smiled putting her arms around him. "I'm not going to be home for tea tonight, will you be ok with kids?" she asked.

"Yeah no problem. Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to a survivors therapy group, I just think it might do me some good yano?" she sighed.

"Of course I'll have a snack and make something for Serena then maybe we can sit down together later. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled before leaning in and giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Liv. More than you'll ever know."

**What will Olivia gain from group therapy? How cute is Fin? More to come guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Very long chapter here, I wrote the beginning for Elliotandoliviababies as she enjoyed the first Kym Greyleck section so I put another in! I hope the rest of you like it as much and that this is as good as the first section too! **

**Long Chapter by the way! Please Review!**

When Olivia arrived home she ran to the TV so she could see what Kym Greyleck had to say about the day's events.

"I'm here once again with Kym Greyleck, Hi Kym how are you?" The reporter asked.

Olivia sat on the couch relieved that she hadn't missed it. She took Craig into her arms so she could feel the connection she had with him.

"Hi I'm well thank you." Kym smiled falsely.

"Now Kym let's first look at the first testimony, now that was Detective Benson's husband wasn't it?" The reporter asked.

"That's right. Elliot Stabler is also a detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and he is also the spouse of our victim." Kym explained.

"Ok so what can you tell us about his testimony?"

"Ok so Casey Novak used the prior history of Elliot Stabler with Ed Tucker to try and prove that he was compos mentis at the time he kidnapped Olivia. Which is what she should have been doing from the start. Detective Stabler told the court that he had met the defendant when he had been falsely accused of groping a woman and he said how Ed Tucker was a good cop who hated cops who went bad." Kym explained.

"Alright so we got to see the CCTV footage from the hospital. What was the relevance of that?"

"Well Detective Benson told the court that she was taken from the hospital at knife point by the defendant, you couldn't see the knife on the tape but he had his arm gripped around her waist underneath her jacket. The relevance of showing the footage was that Detective Stabler and Agent Dean Porter of the FBI had watched the footage at the hospital and had identified Ed Tucker from that."

"Ok there was an issue with Detective Stabler's testimony. Something regarding privileged information. What was that?"

"Privileged information is communication between a husband and wife without a third party member. It's basically what you and your husband talk about when you're cuddled up in bed. Miranda Pond the defence attorney asked Detective Stabler about communication that he and Detective Benson may have had about Ed Tucker. If a conversation had occurred when they were cuddled up in bed on a Sunday morning then the information is covered under privilege. So the defence attorney couldn't ask that."

"Right I understand. So what was achieved from Detective Stabler's testimony?"

"Well from what Detective Stabler told us we gather that Ed Tucker was Compos Mentis at the time of Olivia's kidnap and torture and the jury also got to hear firsthand what it had been that the a member of the family had to endure whilst she was gone, the defence asked him what he remembered from that day and he replied that he remembered his wife's screams. That would definitely stick in the mind of the jury."

"Ok so moving on, next to give evidence was Captain Donald Cragen, now what was the relevance of his testimony?"

"Well Captain Cragen was on one phone with Olivia when she was in the storage unit. Not only that but having worked with the Special Victims Unit, I know that he has a very close relationship with Olivia that borders on Father and Daughter. I believe I am right in saying that Olivia's daughter calls him Grandpa. His testimony was what the defence could have done without, Casey Novak had him explain what was going on inside the storage unit. Cragen said that he was fearing for his life and then told the court how once a man ran out of a hostage situation and aimed his gun whilst telling God he was bringing him soldiers. He told the court that in comparison to that man, Ed Tucker's reaction was completely normal." Kym explained and it annoyed Olivia that she had referred the relationship between herself and Cragen.

"The defence didn't ask any questions to Captain Cragen. Why was that?"

"Well Casey Novak pulled out a wild card that worked in her favour. She asked the questions the defence would have asked but worded them differently to get answers that she needed from him. Had the defence asked the questions they would have made them work in their favour but Casey got there first. It isn't a tactic many ADA's would dare pull because it could have gone the opposite way and worked in favour of the defence."

"Right after lunch Agent George Huang, Psychiatrist for the FBI gave his testimony. He was the one who spoke with Ed Tucker after he'd been arrested. What can we ascertain from that?"

"Ah now Doctor George Huang's testimony was what was going to win or lose the trial for the defence and I can honestly say from what he said they have no hope of winning. Doctor Huang told the court from what Ed Tucker had told him he could understand the logic of why he did what he had done."

"Yes I remember that bit I thought he was saying that he completely understood why he did it but then he corrected the defence attorney with that didn't he?"

"Yes, there was a moment when he sounded like he was saying that Ed Tucker's reasons were fine but then when the defence bought it up he corrected himself and explained basically that just because he could understand the reasons it didn't make it ok. And Huang made it very clear that Ed Tucker was as sane as you or I which is what was going to make or break the trial."

"Now right at the end Casey Novak said the people rest. What does that mean?"

"The people rest means that the people have no more witnesses to give testimony which means when court resumes tomorrow that the defence will begin their witnesses."

"So who have we got left?"

"I believe Melinda Warner is giving evidence but I don't even understand why."

"Ok thank you for now Kym..."

Olivia knocked the off button on the remote and felt pleased that she had watched it. Something about listening to Kym had made her feel a little bit more hopeful. Glancing at the clock she realised that she needed to get ready to go and meet Fin.

After meeting Fin outside the precinct they drove to the hall the meeting would be held. After pulling over Olivia sighed and placed her head on the steering wheel.

"Liv are you alright?" Fin asked placing his hand on her back and rubbing it gently.

"Yeah." She whispered as she inhaled deeply. "Just need a minute." She said and Fin pulled his hand away as she gathered her thoughts. "Ok I'm ready." She said taking the keys out of the ignition.

Once out of the car she linked arms with Fin as they made their way inside. The chairs had been placed in a circle and Olivia wasn't sure if she was going to cope. Fin led her over to some chairs and once they had sat down Olivia took his hand in her own. Right now she needed him and he understood and accepted that fact and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. As the hall filled up Olivia felt herself getting more and more frightened and nervous.

"Good evening everyone I'm glad you could make it. For those of you who haven't been before I'm Doctor Lorna West." The psychiatrist introduced herself and the room quietened down. I'm pleased to see some of you here with loved ones as we pave the road to dealing with your trauma. So is anyone ready to share their story?" The doctor looked around the room and no one volunteered. She looked over at Olivia who was staring at the floor.

"Why don't you start?" She asked making Olivia look up.

"Me?" She asked terrified and as Lorna nodded she glanced at Fin who gave her a reassuring smile. Olivia let go of his hand and gave him a nod before sitting up a little straighter and glance around the room.

"My name's Olivia, and about a week ago I was kidnapped at knife point from hospital just hours after giving birth to my son. I was held captive for nearly four hours where I was stabbed cut and burnt by my captor." Olivia managed to say without even showing the hint of emotion, almost like she was talking about someone she had never met.

"You're the detective that's on every channel aren't you?" One woman asked looking at Olivia.

"I am." Olivia whimpered.

"Olivia why don't you tell us a little more about what happened?" Lorna West suggested.

Olivia took another deep breath and snatched Fin's hand into her own again. Going into detail meant getting more personal and that was going to break her.

"I gave birth to my son Craig at one am on January 14th." Olivia said and she could feel her voice cracking. "I'd been stalked the day before and had landed in hospital with high blood pressure and had gone to work where I'm a Detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. I err the whole squad was investigating my stalking incident and after finding out some information from the FBI I went to get my head down when I went into premature Labour. My friend and co-worker delivered my little boy right there in the precinct and then I went with my husband to the hospital where I was checked out and stitched up." She was barely whispering now and she could feel all eyes on her as she spoke.

"How did it feel holding your son for the first time?" Lorna asked trying to get more to the emotional side of what had happened.

"It was ... It was like magic. I just fell in love with him. My husband Elliot Stabler was by my side and we just both cried with joy. Craig was so beautiful and even though he was early he was healthy and to both of us that was all that mattered." Olivia wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"So what happened at the hospital? I believe you said that's where you were kidnapped from." Lorna said giving Olivia a reassuring smile as Fin gave her hand a little squeeze.

"I had some sleep and then in the morning I told my husband to go home and get some sleep and wash and bring the labour bag that I had prepared for when I eventually did go into labour ... I had sort of planned to be on maternity leave and at home when it happened not in the cots at the precinct." Olivia explained making some of the people with her giggle nervously. She gave a weak smile to show that it was ok to laugh before continuing. "My husband hadn't been gone long and I had just fed my son Craig when he came into my room. He told me he had killed two FBI agents that were watching my brother's house and he also said he had my brother and daughter and if I didn't go with him he would kill them and my newborn son. So I err ..." She closed her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I placed Craig into the crib and went with him." She sobbed harder and Fin moved to put his arm around her shoulders.

"What was going through your mind when this was happening?" Lorna asked.

"I was pleading that he wouldn't hurt my children and brother." She said looking Lorna in the eyes.

"I didn't care for my life, I just didn't want him to hurt my babies." Olivia shook as she tried to stop herself crying.

"Ok so what happened then?" Lorna asked.

"He placed me in the back seats of his car and got in the front and began to drive. He err ... I err ... I had been allowed to change in the hospital and I remembered that I had two cell phones in my pockets so I called my husband and my Captain and placed the phones back in my pocket. I then kept asking him questions where was he taking me and why was he taking me."

"That's so clever I would never have thought of doing that." Another girl said and Olivia looked at her.

"I'm a cop, I just did what I'd been trained to do even though they never expect you to be kidnapped with phones in your pocket. But I knew I had to keep him talking and get him to tell me where he was taking me." Olivia explained.

"So you were thinking like a cop?" Lorna asked.

"If I hadn't I would have broken down I had to push my children and loved ones out of my mind as I focused on getting him to tell me what the detectives who were listening needed to know." Olivia explained.

"Ok go on." Lorna nodded and Olivia took another deep breath.

"He took me to a storage unit and whilst I was there I continued to keep him talking, he stabbed me with cigarettes in the chest and stabbed and cut my legs, I momentarily blacked out multiple times due to the blood loss from my stitches from child birth tearing." Olivia explained.

"Didn't he burn you about two hundred times?" Yet another girl chipped in. Olivia looked at her. "Sorry I've been watching your trial on TV." She explained. Olivia nodded.

"Yes 46 clusters between four and six burn in each cluster." She repeated what the Doctor had said at the trial. "When he burned me he would stab me in the leg or cut me I could barely feel it as the pain in my chest and the smell of ... smell of burning flesh got in the way."

"You remember the smell of your flesh burning?" Lorna asked.

"I do, I'm an SVU Detective so it wasn't the first time I had smelt burning flesh in my life but normally the person burning is already dead, I wasn't dead." Her voice fell into a whisper at the end.

"How did you feel? When all of this was happening?"

"I just remembered thinking that if I was going to die I wanted it to happen quickly and as painless as possible, he had already told me I wasn't going to live and it had been brought to my attention the day before that he may have tortured and killed someone else." Olivia explained.

"Ok so what happened then, you said you were there for four hours."

"I don't remember much, I remember when the FBI was outside and he started panicking that they were going to shoot him. I told him they wouldn't if he was using me as a shield, all he had to do was carry me in his arms and they wouldn't shoot him because of the risk to my life." Olivia said.

"You told him to use you as a shield?" A surprise voice chirped in. Olivia was looking at her fumbling hands and didn't bother to look away.

"It's not the first time I've done it and it won't be the last I'm sure. I wanted him alive though, so that he could be locked in prison and suffer inside not die and have everlasting peace." Olivia sighed.

"So you want him to suffer?" Lorna asked.

"It's the lease he deserves." Olivia muttered.

"What happened after you told him to use you as a shield?"

"He took me in his arms and carried me outside as we both shouted that he was unarmed and this also showed that I was no longer in immediate danger. He placed me on the floor and put his hands up and slowly stepped away from me and then my husband ran to me and took me in his arms. Once at the hospital I blacked out from the blood loss." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok. Do you remember how you felt when you got outside?"

"I just wanted to feel my husband's touch, to feel his skin, to hear his voice." Olivia wiped away the tears that were falling once again. "And relief, that I would get to see my kids again." Olivia added.

"So once you came round in the hospital what were you thinking?"

"Well I had all my loved ones around me, my co-workers who are like my siblings and my boss who is like my father and then my kids and step kids their mother and my brother and the first thing I realised was ... there were actually people who would miss me had I been killed." Olivia explained, she hoped this wouldn't lead to questions about her past.

"Then what?"

"Everyone slowly left my daughter went with my step children's mother leaving me with my husband and son. I remember getting scared that I would have post-partum depression from being pulled away from him so soon after he was born." Olivia sighed.

"And have you?"

"No. I've bonded with my son better than I expected to after everything that happened."

"How's life been since it all happened?"

"Hard, I have flashbacks and I jump every time I hear a door go and then I have nightmares that make me scream at least twice a night and the worse thing is that I know it's PTSD I'm an SVU detective and no matter how many times I remind myself that I will get better I can't believe it myself." Olivia looked up at Lorna West. "I tell victims who come to my squad room that they did everything right because they survived ..." She inhaled deeply as fresh tears made their way down her cheek but this time she made no attempt to wipe them. "... So why do I keep feeling like it would have been better if he'd killed me?" Olivia put her head in her hands as Fin pulled her into his arms he nor anybody else who loved Olivia had realised how bad things actually was for her.

No one had known she was this tormented. Olivia felt a second pair of arms around a her shoulders and looked up to see the girl who had said that she had been watching the trial and Olivia recognised her. She had been a kidnap, rape and torture victim that she had been the lead detective on. Marisa Wight. Olivia could see the girl was also in tears so Olivia pulled away from Fin and stood up before pulling the girl into her arms.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered knowing that she had also told this girl that she had done everything right in surviving.

"No, I'm sorry." Marisa said as she sobbed into Olivia's shoulders.

Everyone around them just watched but Fin had understood as he had also eventually recognised the girl. A part of him wanted to scan the room and see if he recognised anyone else but he decided not to as just seeing this scene in front of him was breaking his heart.

Once the girls had sat down in their respected seats Lorna West looked around the room.

"Has anyone got any questions they might like to ask Olivia?" She asked and Olivia once again took Fin's hand into her own. Telling her story had been one thing but answering questions had been something she hadn't expected to have to do.

"I was wondering how have you coped with the trial? Mine hasn't been yet but they've got the guy and I have been really worrying more about that than what actually happened."

"The trial has been difficult, but just make sure you have someone you love or trust nearby to put their hands around you when you're done. I found that to be the greatest help of all." Olivia explained. The girl gave Olivia a grateful smile.

"They haven't caught the bastard who did me in yet, as an SVU detective have you any advice on dealing with the thought of him still being out there and maybe hurting someone else?" Another girl asked.

"Just don't give up hope. Right Fin?" Olivia asked looking at her friend.

"That's right has SVU got your case?" Fin asked. The girl shook her head.

"Then all we can say is never give up hope, they'll get him even if it takes time." Fin said reassuringly.

"I'd rather him have not been caught than get not guilty like the one who raped me. I'd at least have the hope that he'd be found and convicted, I feel now like I've got nothing." Another girl said.

"The guy who beat me and tried to rape me got only three years and he's out next week." Marisa sighed and Olivia looked at her.

"He only got done for aggravated assault because he pled guilty right?" Olivia asked looking at her.

"Yeah that's right." Marisa said. "I'm surprise you remember." She added.

"I don't often forget, it just takes something to trigger the memory." Olivia explained and Marisa nodded.

"I can never thank you enough for getting him though, once he was behind bars I felt my life slip back to normal or more normal than it had been. I'm just worried that once he's out he'll come after me again." Marisa sighed.

"Not if we have anything to do with it Marisa, I mean I hope he isn't stupid enough to try but if he does, I'll get him." Olivia said and everyone noticed the determination in her voice.

"Thank you." Marisa smiled.

"And who ever of you has an abuser or captor still out there, I want your names because I'll get them for you. Me and my husband or Fin will get the bastards and try and get you some justice." Olivia said her voice even stronger than ever. The room broke out into applause and Olivia lifted her gaze from where it had been transfixed on the floor. Everyone Fin and Lorna West included were on their feet. She felt herself blushing and grabbed Fin's jacket pulling him down to his seat which made the applause die down and everyone took to their seats once more.

"That would help a lot of women Olivia." Lorna smiled and Olivia nodded, she just hoped that she hadn't overstepped her mark.

"Maybe we should call it a night everyone. Same time next week." Lorna smiled and Olivia stayed seated as five girls came towards her. Fin past her a notebook and pen as she took down the names of the girls with the promise of having a look into their cases.

"Thank you Olivia." The last girl said before going on her way.

"You did good today baby girl!" Fin said giving Olivia a hug as Lorna West approached them.

"Olivia thank you for sharing your story and it's lovely to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from clients." She smiled extending her hand.

"Nice ... err good to meet you too." Olivia said realising that 'nice' wasn't appropriate.

"I just wanted to ask you if you are really going to investigate these girls abusers I mean the gesture's lovely but I don't want them getting false hope." Lorna sighed.

"I promised and I don't break my promises even if it leads nowhere I will investigate for them." Olivia said and Lorna gave her a wide smile.

"I'm sure they'll be very grateful. I just don't want you over doing it with being a mom and you have your own trial going on." Lorna said.

"Trial is almost over and we think the jury is going to be out a couple of days and believe me when I say I don't do well on maternity leave, sitting at home twiddling my thumbs doesn't do me good. Craig goes to day care once he's six weeks old but I'm taking a few months out to regain myself and I can investigate this during that time." Olivia explained.

"Thank you. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have some one to one sessions with me, completely free of charge. I mean, it would be my way of thanking you for what you are doing for these girls." Lorna smiled.

"I already have a shrink thanks and these group sessions will help so for now I'm good but thank you I won't close the door on you just yet." Olivia said and Lorna nodded.

"Well good luck with the rest of the trial and I hope to speak with you soon." Lorna smiled before heading off and Olivia turned to Fin.

"Thanks for coming with me Fin."

"You're welcome and you better let me help you with those cases." He smiled.

"I wouldn't say no, but do you mind if we go now I'm so tired." She smiled.

"Let's go baby girl."

**Heartbreaking! I wanted you all to really know what's been going through Olivia's mind and that's why I used this scene. I hope you enjoy how she opens up even though Fin is beside her, but maybe that's even what's making her go on, had it been Elliot she probably wouldn't have opened up so much. **

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So Olivia went to group therapy. Bless her. Anyway hope you like this newest chapter. We're nearly at the end now! So sorry but it has to finish somewhere!**

When Olivia arrived home she headed for the living room where she found Elliot and Serena asleep on the sofa and could hear Craig gurgling through the baby monitor. For a moment she just watched until Elliot opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey Liv." He smiled rubbing his eyes. He looked at Serena. "I should take her to bed. Give me two minutes." He smiled lifting his daughter into his arms. Olivia watched as he took her upstairs before making her way into the kitchen and making herself a glass of water. As she closed the tap she felt Elliot's muscular arms slip around her waist and she placed her head on his shoulder as he kissed her neck.

"How was group therapy?" He asked her not sure if she'd want to discuss it.

"Just what I needed, do you remember Marisa Wight the assault and attempted rape, he got just three years for the assault. Well she was there and she was wonderful to me and the man who abused her is out of jail next week. I can't believe he only got three years because he pleaded guilty. She's now terrified that he's going to go after her again." Olivia said, she wanted to tell Elliot a lot about what had happened that evening.

"It's awful but it was Alex who prosecuted him right?" Elliot asked and Olivia nodded.

"She wouldn't have done it if she could have had a conviction at trial." Elliot said.

"I know but it's just horrible to think at least if Tucker is found guilty he'll get twenty five to life, I mean just three years. That would kill me."Olivia sighed heading back into the living room.

"By the way, whilst I'm off I'm going to be investigating five cold cases." Olivia said quickly without looking at her husband, she knew he'd be mad.

"Liv. Why?" He sighed.

"I just felt for these girls you know, one of them was beaten so bad that she had over six hundred stitches and spent four hours in surgery. Another had been so brutally raped that she had to have reconstructive surgery on her vagina and breasts, another was kept captive for nearly a year before he got bored and disappeared, I mean he could have another girl El. And I didn't promise I'd get the men who abused them I just promised to investigate and see what I could find. I mean if I could bring just one of those men to justice, I'll at least help one girl sleep better at night." Olivia explained. Elliot pulled her into his arms.

"You are amazing do you know that?" He smiled.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you were there to get help and you leave trying to help other women." Elliot said.

"I think I just realised whatever the jury come back with the likeliness is that Tucker won't see the light of day again. I'll never have to worry if he's out there watching me or going to get me again but these girls have no idea where their abusers are. I'm glad we have Tucker it makes it easier to deal with." Olivia explained.

"I know Liv. These girls will be grateful whatever the result, because just that you're trying shows to them you care." Elliot said kissing the back of Olivia's head.

"Now what do you want to eat, I couldn't wait so I ate with Serena, but whatever you want I'll make it." Elliot said getting up.

"I'm not hungry just very tired, can we go to bed?" Olivia asked and Elliot extended his hands to her and pulled her from the chair.

"Let's go to bed." He smiled.

xxx

The next morning Olivia felt like she had a new outlook on life. As she got herself ready for court and the kids ready for Simon's arrival she felt herself getting excited to get the trial over and done with.

Xxx

Once at the court, everything just went by quickly and before Olivia even realised Ed Tucker had been sworn in and the defence was about to begin their questioning.

"Mr Tucker, could you please tell the court what your relationship was like with the victim?"

"She was a co-worker, you know a member of the force." Tucker shrugged and Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand at the sound of his shrill voice. She hadn't heard it since he had been screaming that he was unarmed.

"Tell us about the time you had to arrest the victim."

"I had to arrest Benson for murder after DNA evidence suggested that she was the killer."

"And was she?"

"No Benson was a victim of blood tainting."

"We will have Melinda Warner testify to what blood tainting is in a short while."

"Why did you stalk Olivia Benson?"

"Because I was angry that she still had her job."

"Why?"

"She may not have committed the murder but had she not given her DNA to Warner I wouldn't have need to arrest her. False arrests do not look good in an officer's jacket." Tucker said and Olivia realised how angry he was getting. She squeezed Elliot's hand again.

"Were you angry with Detective Benson?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She made me look bad."

"Does that give you the right to kidnap and torture her?"

"Yes."

"But isn't that against the law?"

"Not if it is justified."

"No more questions." Miranda Pond sat down as Tucker stared at Olivia panting. His eyes pierced her but she did not look away he had just made his grave and Casey was damn sure going to make him sleep in it.

"Mr Tucker if a man was to rape a woman and she was to kill him is it justified?" Casey spoke quickly like she just wanted to get this mess out of the way.

"Yes."

"If I stole an apple and had my hands cut off should I be prosecuted for theft or the store owner prosecuted for dismembering me?" Again Casey spoke Matter-of-factly.

"You."

"If I was to pull your hair and you stab me who should be prosecuted?" She looked directly at him when he answered as he looked at her.

"Me."

"No more questions your honour." Casey smirked as she sat down. Ed Tucker had just proven that he knew he was wrong in what he did with the last question, she had been ready to go on until he did crack as all the previous answers didn't matter, the jury would remember the last one.

"You may step down Mr Tucker." The judge said. "Call your next witness council."

"The defence calls Melinda Warner."

Once Melinda was sworn in Miranda Pond began instantly.

"Could you tell us what blood tainting is?"

"Yes, when you remove white blood cells from the blood you leave blood without DNA. Take someone else's DNA and amplify it and mix it with the blood you can make it seem like it is someone else's blood."

"Was this the case with Olivia?"

"Yes it was not only did I figure it out the scientist who did it confessed to doing it for the real killer."

"So there may be people in prison who don't belong there because of this blood tainting."

"None from me since this happened, I know check for white blood cells before giving detectives a name."

"No more questions." Miranda finished before going to sit down.

"No questions for this witness. Can I ask for a recess before closing arguments?" Casey asked looking at Judge Donnelly.

"You may fifteen minutes." The judge called. Casey rushed over to Olivia and Elliot.

"I don't think the jury will take long with this, did you hear him put his foot in it?" Casey said excitedly. "I knew I'd eventually get him but I didn't think it would be that easy!" She smiled.

"Thanks Casey." Olivia said giving her friend a hug. "For everything I mean you didn't have to take this case."

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to let the feds have it.

Xxx

Once the recess was over Olivia and Elliot held each other tight as Casey stood to make her closing argument.

"So you have heard the gruesome details of what happened to Detective Olivia Benson Stabler, You've seen the horrific injuries that Ed Tucker inflicted upon her and you have been told how he behaved during the time he held her captive. Not only that but he himself sat here and showed you that he did know the difference between right or wrong. So when deliberating between his guilt and his insanity defence please think of the testimony he gave and also that Doctor Huang gave. There's nothing wrong with this man, he was just angry. Find him guilty so that many people can sleep sounder in their beds tonight." Casey sat down as Miranda Pond stood up, Olivia noticed instantly that she looked very nervous compared to her usual demeanour in court.

"The people have argued that my client knew the difference between right and wrong when he committed these crimes. Did you really see that? Not only did my client tell you that he was angry he told you why too, because she made him look bad, does that sound like a person of sound mind to you. He could have killed the victim straight away but he wanted her to suffer the way he had been suffering since his embarrassing false arrest and he told you that what he did was justified because she did him wrong. Does that sound like a guilty man? Or a man who needs help? I hope you come to the right conclusion." Miranda Pond stepped back to her seat and Olivia just held Elliot as the jury was sent to deliberate.

"Don't go far, I don't think this will take long." Casey smiled before rushing out the door. Olivia looked at Elliot.

"What are you thinking?" Olivia asked him as he stared into the distance.

"I'm thinking that Casey shouldn't be so over confident, the jury may not be sane." Elliot said making Olivia giggle.

"Come on I need some air." Olivia smiled.

Xxx

It didn't feel like they had been standing outside more than five minutes when Olivia's cell phone rang. She saw the caller ID and answered quickly.

"We'll be right in." She said before hanging up. She looked at Elliot her stomach turning with nerves.

"It's time." She said extending her hand to him.

Together they walked back into the courtroom and sat down. Olivia watched as the bailiff took the paper with the verdict on to the judge, she watched as it was read and passed back and the head juror stood up.

**Only one chapter left and I leave you all hanging! How nice am I? ;) hahaha one more chapter to go and scream if you want a sequel, I have some ideas for one if you want it then you can have it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DUN DUN DUUUUUH!**

"On the count of stalking in the fourth degree how do you find?" Judge Donnelly asked.

"We the jury find the defendant Ed Tucker Not Guilty on the count of stalking in the fourth degree." The juror said.

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand as gasps rippled across the courtroom.

"No!" Olivia whispered.

"Silence!" Petrovsky called as the whole courtroom had filled with chatter, once the room was silent the verdict continue.

"On the charge of Kidnapping in the second degree how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant Ed Tucker Guilty." The juror replied.

Casey looked at Olivia and smiled as around the court chatter had began to erupt again.

"Silence!" The judge shouted and the place fell quiet instantly.

"On the count of attempted murder how do you find the defendant?"

"We the jury find the defendant Ed Tucker to be Guilty of attempted murder." The jury said.

Olivia heard everyone in the room break out into applause and she just turned and held Elliot as tears made their way down her face. _It was over_ was the only thought in her mind.

"Silence!" the judge called again. She then proceeded to dismiss the jury and everyone watched as handcuffs were smacked onto Ed Tuckers wrists. As he was led away the court once again broke out into applause and cheers and this time judge Donnelly did nothing to stop it. She left the court and everyone else slowly started to leave. Olivia went over to Casey. Without saying anything she threw her arms around her friend and cried once again, but this time it was relief that escaped through her tears.

"Are you ready to face the press?" Casey asked when the hug broke apart.

"As long as I have you and Elliot by my side, it will be alright." She smiled and took her husband's hand as they made their way outside. Outside the courtroom the Stabler children and their Mother each waited to give Olivia their congratulations as well as Fin, Munch and Captain Cragen.

Once she'd thanked all her friends she held Elliot's hand as she followed Casey out of the front door. She had always gone though the back before today. Once they were on the steps news reporters rushed to them with their questions.

"I'd like to say that today's result was just what we wanted, we don't know how long he will be imprisoned for but we will be fighting for life behind bars. What Ed Tucker did almost left two babies without a mother and a husband without a wife but instead it was to leave a woman broken." Casey said and as soon as she was finished Olivia was bombarded with questions.

"Today's result means I can finally begin to move on with my life." She said replying to one of the numerous questions that was being thrown at her. "It's all I could ask for." She added.

"Detective! How has this changed your prospective on your work with SVU?"

"It has made me even more determined to put dirt bags behind bars and have cut my maternity leave in half so that I can get back into work and help other women who have been in similar situations." Olivia answered.

"Do you think you will ever get back to normal?"

"No, Ed Tucker has left me both physically and emotionally scarred so I don't ever see myself being normal but with the love and support of my friends and family my life will get back together." Olivia replied. She gently nudged Casey to say that she had done answering questions and was slowly led away from the crowed just as Miranda walked down the steps meaning they went to speak with her.

"We got the result we wanted today." Casey smiled when they arrived at the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah we did. I just hope we can do the same for more victims." Olivia smiled before heading for home.

**There we go, good verdict, they couldn't prove Ed Tucker stalked Olivia so he couldn't get guilty on that. Very short chapter but one more to go! SCREAM IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL BABY! **

**Haha and please drop us a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SO HERE IT IS THE BIG FINALE! Thank you for those who have stuck along for the ride, I'm working on a sequel will upload the first chapter straight away and then you can let me know if you want more! **

**Six Months Later**

Olivia was stood against the wall of the interrogation room watching the man she had just arrested. She was determined to get a confession out of this guy.

"Have you nothing to say to me Detective?" He asked his voice hoarse and deep.

"I was just thinking why a man like you would want to beat a woman so bad that she needed four hours of surgery and over six hundred stitches Tom." Olivia said stepping into his light.

"I didn't." He smirked. Olivia had seen that smirk all too often, usually when a perp was lying.

"Really?" Olivia threw her arms onto the table and got right into his face. "I think you're lying Tom. Do you know why? Because you're exactly the type of man who would punch and kick to get what you want."

"Really?" he said sitting back into his chair.

"Yes. Really." She said without moving a muscle. He leant in to her face so his were in line with hers.

"Prove it." He smiled and Olivia laughed.

"I already have proved it. I arrested you didn't I?" She said walking to the one way glass. She knew Elliot was watching so she beamed at him.

"I didn't do it." Tom growled and Olivia knew he was close to breaking.

"No?" She grabbed the file in her hand and took out the photos. One by one she started slamming them down. "So you didn't kick Elisa May so hard that every one of her ribs broke? You didn't punch her so hard her cheek bone snapped in four places? You didn't beat her so badly that she can't walk past a metal detector without setting it off because of all the metal holding her bones together?" She asked throwing the rest of the photos down on the table.

"I think this girl's gone through enough, so why don't you ..." Olivia sat down at the chair opposite Tom. "... why don't you tell me what made you so angry? What did she do Tom to make you kick and punch her like this?"

"She cheated on me!" He yelled jumping from his seat and punching the wall behind him. Olivia smiled. She had him.

"If she hadn't of had sex with another man I wouldn't have laid a hand on her. I was her boyfriend and she had SEX WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" He yelled. "So I kicked her and I kicked her and I punched her until she apologised then I left." He said sinking down the wall to the floor.

"Is that so?" Olivia asked and he looked at her.

"I want a lawyer now." He said through his tears.

"You'll get to see them at arraignment, the only place your going is Central Booking." Olivia said before grabbing the pictures from the table and leaving the interrogation room.

"You got him." Elliot smiled.

"Case number five closed." She smiled. This was the last of the five cases she had taken on in her group therapy session six months ago.

"I'm so proud of you!" Elliot smiled and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders and giving her a kiss on the head.

"I should go and call Elisa May so that she can sleep better tonight." Olivia said before rushing to her desk. She picked up the phone and told Elisa the good news before her Captain came over to her.

"A confession? Well done Olivia!" He smiled.

"Well I'm just glad I closed all five cases. I mean two dead, one already in prison, one confession and one with a DNA match. I feel like nothing could have gone better, I just wish I could get justice for all of them." Olivia sighed.

"You did what you promised those girls and investigated, I'm sure every one of them is sleeping better because of you." Cragen smiled rubbing Olivia's shoulder.

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Of course they are Olivia, you went out of your way to investigate these, most in your own time and all you wanted to do was help those girls and you have. You should be pleased with yourself." Cragen smiled.

"I just wish it was like this in every case, I hate it when they go cold or for those who the statute of limitations ran out before we can do anything. I'm so relieved that there isn't a statute anymore, I think it would eventually kill me." Olivia said closing her eyes.

"We just have to take it one case at a time Liv. That's all we can do." Cragen said getting up and heading for his office.

"I'm looking for Olivia Stabler?" A man called from behind her. She spun around to see a delivery guy with a very large bouquet of flowers.

"Over here." She smiled standing up. The man passed her a clipboard and she signed before taking the flowers. At first she thought they were from Elliot till she looked at him and he looked surprised. She placed the flowers on her desk and opened the card.

To Olivia

Thank you so much for keeping your promise and even getting him I could never thank you enough.

Love

Elisa May

"Who's the admirer Liv?" Fin called.

Olivia looked at him and then at Elliot.

"They're from the woman's case I just solved. Elisa May." She smiled. She hadn't expected anything but she was pleased that Elisa May was happier now.

**And that is it for this story! Thank you for sticking with me for the ride, I have began a sequel and uploaded the first chapter straight away, it's called crumbling. Thanks again all of you and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
